The Grand Design
by Shadowfang901
Summary: Po died in the fight to save kung fu. The furious Five were defeated and forced to go into hiding, and Lord Shen has taken over China, but truthfully the Dragon Warrior was never meant to die, and he's coming back better than ever...maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my second kfp story. Im tellin you people right now. This is based of off kung fu panda 2. If you have not seen the movie there are major spoilers in this chapter. HUGE I warned you. Thats all I have to do:) Read on anyways if you want to.

Speakin of which Everyone needs to go see this movie. I loved it! If you haven't seen it yet I don't know what you're doing with your life. Go see Kfp2 its edumacational:)

* * *

><p>Tigress snarled at the grin on Shen's face, ignoring the cold metal biting into her bound wrists. This smug little bird had wrenched everything from her. He had left China in ruins and Po-She took a shaky breath forcefully exhaling through clenched teeth, Po was gone. The stupid panda that cooked like a god, and fought like a novice had officially been taken down.<p>

The peacock stepped closer, and her eyes narrowed at the minimal proximity left between them.

"You should be proud. After all, tomorrow I will make an example of you in front of all of China and show them that kung fu is dead." He stepped closer knowing his stale breath irritated her nose. "You'll become a legend."

Tigress's snarl turned feral, feeling her friends squirming behind her in rage. This man respected nothing. He wanted power, and he killed Po to obtain it. He wanted happiness, and all of China would suffer until he acquired it. She felt the tip of his wing ghosting over her arm, and she twitched with unrepentant rage.

She hated this bird with an absolute passion.

She couldn't do anything though. The Furious Five had been caught. Shen had built an army filled with a ridiculous amount of hostile wolves, and he had hundreds of weapons capable of destroying kung fu masters long before they could blink, and above all Po was gone…

She growled squashing that train of thought. She couldn't afford to grieve now.

They needed to escape. They had to, or all of China would fall.

* * *

><p><em>(With Shen's former fortune teller)<em>

The former soothsayer blinked as she noticed the floating blob of black and white bobbing dismally with current. It looked like the panda from the prophecy that had brashly showed up at the palace to fight Lord Chen, but why was he floating belly up in her river? It was rather unbecoming. The old goat sighed, picking up her hand crafted cane. She was much too old for this.

She hobbled down to the shore, ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her that the panda was dead.

The goat came within touching distance of the Dragon Warrior and poked his inert body.

She blinked. Hmm..the panda wasn't breathing. That's not good.

She ambled into the shallow water so she was on his other side, and carefully hefted his arm around her shoulder intent on getting him to shore. The effort to lift him almost killed her. She hastily dropped him, and Po fell to the ground with an audible thud.

Never lift someone three times your weight. No one wins in that situation. She sighed. She could always wait till the tide comes in and roll him to her tiny hut. The soothsayer gazed warily at the Dragon Warrior's unmoving form. However, he didn't look like he would live that long. In fact, by the time the tide finally brought him in odds are he would be dead.

_(In the valley)_

Shifu awoke gasping from his meditation. Something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. His mind immediately went to his students. What could have possibly happened that constituted this malevolent feeling.

Everything in him was screaming at the wrongness. Somehow the balance of good and evil had been tipped. He twitched, idly wondering if something happened to the Five, Po especially. The boy did not understand the magnitude of the power he possessed. If something were to happen to the Dragon Warrior the consequences would be dire for all involved.

The mission to dispose of Lord Shen's weapon could have gone horribly wrong. Shifu twitched. That was not a thought he wished to entertain. He had absolute faith in his students.

He twitched again, and the feeling of wrongness increased tenfold. With a sigh he hefted Oogway's staff on his shoulders. He would check on them. If something did go wrong- If they all got captured, they would need help.

Shifu stared pointedly in the direction of the imperial palace.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>(The next day)<em>

They were being tied to the mast of ship that hadn't left harbor yet. This was sick and wrong. Tigress glared murderously at the Peacocks back, and struggled to push back the crimson seeping into her vision. Chen was going to parade them across China and execute them one by one. Her ears swiveled at the sound of guns being loaded onto the ship decks.

She felt monkey squirming next to her, and Viper swinging aimlessly behind her. This was a stupid end. After twenty years of training, and surviving the fight with Tai Lung to be brutally killed by a coward hiding behind a giant gun. She growled softly, internally raging.

"I really didn't think we'd go out like this guys. I always thought I'd settle down. Have couple of kids, and die by getting my head bitten off and eaten by my wife."

Tigress sighed. Mantis almost echoed her thoughts, until the kids, and the cannibal wife part.

"C'mon guys we have to be strong. Po would want us to be….right Tigress?"

At that Tigress leaned back against the mast, squeezing her eyes shut as an almost physical pain shot through her, and she forcefully choked back a cry of rage. Po…He would want them to be strong. She blinked, eyes burning as she remembered the night she found him on the boat to the imperial city, throwing a tantrum and attacking the mast of the boat. After engaging him in a friendly fight, she had actually unveiled some of her past; Told him about the hours of endless training that had honed her skills. She never did that. Heart-to-Heart garbage was NOT her style, but somehow his response still bothered her. He said she was hardcore and couldn't feel anything.

She chuckled darkly.

If she couldn't feel anything then why did Po's death hurt so freakin bad? It shouldn't. She should still be hard and focused. Instead she just wanted to curl into a ball, and break down. Tigress sighed dismally, quivering as the wind swept past her, and a familiar scent invaded her fatigued senses. Her ears perked, and she carefully scented the air.

No way.

She almost sagged to the ground in disbelief.

Shifu? Shifu came all the way out here?

Tigress glanced from side to side, searching for any sign of her master. She saw a shadow across the floorboards in front of her, and glanced up. There silhouetted in the moonlight was the tiny red panda that had played the part as teacher and father for years. By some freakish fluke of nature Shifu had known they needed him.

Tigress nudged monkey next to her.

"What?"

She nodded imperceptibly at Shifu, and heard Monkey's quick intake of breath followed by Vipers and Cranes. She tensed prepared to react at Shifu's signal, and the red panda never disappoints. One second her master was there, next-poof he was gone. Within seconds she saw a flash of red ears in her peripherals and felt the cuffs behind her drop to the ground with a clang.

With a clang…..

Tigress winced as a harbor full of wolves turned to look at them at the sound of her cuffs hitting the floor.

A ragged howl pierced the air, and as a synchronized machine the wolves lunged at them. She snarled, and instinctively stepped into a crouch.

"No! There's too many of them. Run!"

She blinked, watching as Shifu flipped lithely onto a nearby rooftop, and began to jump expertly from building to building, expecting them to follow. She snarled at the wolves, and turned once more to stare at the peacock that had single handedly brought down kung fu.

Her expression darkened

This wasn't over.

With one final glare she turned and followed her master arching high into the air. She felt her friends follow her lead, and they deftly leapt from arch to arch, zig zaggin in an effort to lose the dogs hunting them. Her eyes narrowed as a few seconds into the chase Shifu jumped into an alleyway, and she scrambled to follow, lunging to the ground after him.

"All those years of kung fu training and Master Shifu is still a speed demon compared to the rest of us."

She rolled her eyes at Mantis's words.

This was not the time for humor.

She blinked, as a familiar bridge became visible and she saw Shifu disappear into the shadows beneath it, with a final burst of speed she caught up to her master sliding under the bridge, using her claws to come to a graceful stop on one knee in front of her master. She didn't even budge when she felt Viper slither in beside her followed by Monkey, Crane and Mantis.

She continued to bow low, placing a clenched fist into her open palm.

"Master Shifu."'

She could practically feel his glare.

"What happened?"

She felt the tip of Viper's tale lightly on the base of her spine for support. She was the leader. She had to explain everything. That was quite literally the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Well? What happened? Where is Po?"

Tigress winced, and took a deep breath.

"Master…we went to destroy the weapon as you said. Po was preoccupied during this whole mission. Originally we went to free the captured kung fu masters but they refused to leave the jail. Then we planned to sneak into the palace but there were too many wolves, and we surrendered. When arriving at the imperial palace we all broke free, and destroyed the weapon, not knowing hundreds of weapons had been built. At the same time Po had cornered Shen at let him go. We rendezvoused at the jail where the imprisoned masters were. There Po said he had found out that the goose obviously wasn't his father, and somehow Lord Shen knew about his parents. He wasn't able to fight up to his full potential. " Tigress ran a paw angrily over her neck. "I told him to stay away from the mission. It was too dangerous, and he wasn't focused enough. He didn't listen though and showed up anyway."

Tigress punched the underside of the bridge, her eyes burning with anger and pain. "And then Shen shot him with his weapon. " Her ears flattened against her head in sadness, her voice barely above a whisper. "He shot Po, and we couldn't do anything. Po is gone."

Shifu blinked, stepping back.

"No no no no…How…Why did this happen? Tai Lung and now Po…"

He twitched pacing back and forth.

"In a month Shen will have completely overrun China. We are in no condition right now to fight him." He paused in his pacing. "We will need a plan to take down Shen, and a good plan takes time."

"Master we don't-"

Shifu turned on her eyes blazing.

"Tigress I have lost my son, and I have lost Po. I will not lose any of you. We will defeat Chen. We won't stay in hiding forever. We will survive and live to fight another day. " His ears flattened against his head, and he gazed listlessly at Oogway's staff. "Today is not that day. "

Tigress glared at the ground, as Shifu turned to leave, motioning for the five to follow. She stood unmoving.

"Tigress we'll get another shot at Chen. We'll fix this you'll see."

Crane nodded encouragingly, and yet his words meant nothing to her. She wanted another shot at Chen right now. She snarled, and crouched low to the ground taking off after her friends and Master.

* * *

><p><em>(With po)<em>

Po sat up groggily with a groan.

"Oh did you get the name of that wolf that K.O'd me? Ugh I think he broke my face."

"YOU!"

Po blinked confusedly trying to make the haze in his vision go away. Someone sounded mad. Who were they talking to? There was no warning as a paw suddenly collided with his face, and he landed on his back with a yelp.

"What the heck? What was that for?"

"You moron. You're dead. Did know that? Not sleeping, not unconscious from a fight. Dead as a door nail. Why are you dead? You are not supposed to die for a few more decades. I can't even fathom how stupid you have to be die early. Seriously, Panda? Ugh can you even imagine what emotional anguish you're putting my favorite creations through. The Furious Five are probably having a mental breakdown right now because of you."

Okay….. Someone was on drugs.

Po rubbed his eyes furiously and blinked as his vision became clear.

He gaped in astonishment. He was on a field of green. All around him there were rolling hills, and bountiful valleys. He had never seen a place so beautiful. It was like he had died and gone to heaven. He blinked as a new thought struck him and he looked around frantically for the voice that had been abusing him.

"Up here, Moron."

Po turned to look above him. Floating lioness. There was a floating female lion looking at him like he was stupid. She was floating, like in the air. Awesome.

"Hey…did you say I died? As In im not alive anymore? I kicked the bucket? Pushing up dasies?"

The lioness rolled her eyes in exasperation. "That's what dead means Po."

Oh okay. So he died. No biggie. It was all good. Everythings puppies and rainbows.

He twitched.

"HOLY SHIZ I DIED!" Po collapsed, and began to roll around on the ground spastically in a circle. "IM DEAD! IM DEAD! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAD YEARS OF KUNG FU AWESOME-NESS AHEAD OF ME! I WAS GONNA MAKE TIGRESS MY DRINKING BUDDY! I WAS GONNA SUCK UP TO SHIFU AND LEARN NEW LEVELS OF AWESOMENESS! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"'

"….Are you done, because if you are we can talk about sending you back?"

Po froze. Back? He could go back. He turned to look at the smirking, floating lioness.

"You can send me back?" He crawled so he was on all fours in front of her. "Really?"

"What? You thought lions being the kings of beast was just a title? No dear. We created the universe, the five, and kung fu. We control Fate and I can tell you right now Panda you were never meant to die this early. That was just pure stupidity on your part."

Po leapt to his feet, bursting with excitement.

"Yeah baby! The Dragon Warrior is back in business! I can go there and help the Five kick Shen into the next-"

Po stopped. The Five. Shen…He paled and turned to the lioness looking at him curiously.

"When I died The Five were still at the imperial palace fighting Shen. Are they alright? Did they beat Shen? No one's hurt right?"

Po wanted to shake the lioness when she didn't answer him right away, and a feeling of dread coursed through him when the lioness's amber eyes stared at the ground. Something bad happened. Something really bad.

"Po..Shen beat The Five and was going to kill them. You're master saved them but Shen is still alive and well, and very soon China will be completely under his rule."

Po fell to the ground in shock.

"No no no…No one can beat The Five. Shen can't win. You said you created everything and control Fate, why are you letting him do this? Don't you care?"

The lioness snarled, and the very ground beneath Po trembled under the ferocity of her growl. She took a threatening step forward, and the look she gave him was absolutely murderous. Po felt something inside die under that glare, and he scrambled back away from the demonic looking feline.

"Never, ever question if I care for my people, Panda! I have protected them for centuries and will continue to do so long after your great grand kids die. Shen was never meant to take over China, and he would not have if you were still alive. I MADE the prophecy that foretold you defeating him. You died and shot that prophecy full of holes." The lioness's snarl grew feral.

Po blinked, staring despondently at the ground. "I caused this then. If I hadn't died…."

The lioness nodded tensely. "Everything would be different, but you did die and now we must look to the future. I will send you back. Unfortunately there are rules I must follow in this sort of situation. I can't send you back the same way you left. You must go back as a completely different person or risk tipping the balance of the universe and creating chaos."

Oh. That didn't sound good.

"What do you mean I have to go back as a completely different person?"

The lioness rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Eh…Well technically speaking I'm suppose to mind wipe you and give you a new body so you can live a new life, but that would be redundant so instead I'm just going to give you a new body."

"By new body…you mean what? A smaller panda body?"

"Um…No not really…more like a body more…fitting of the dragon warrior that's no where near the panda species at all."

Oh okay.

Wait a minute.

Po frowned. "What's wrong with Pandas?"

She stared at him dead panned. "They die early, and cause me problems. I'm going to make you a species that's not so easy to kill off."

Po huffed, and then began to see the appeal of having a new form, and began to bounce with excitement.

"Like what? A dragon? No no a lion? A Falcon? Is it a falcon, I wanna fly!"

The lioness face-palmed sliding her paw exasperatingly down the side of her face.

"No Po I'm not changing you into a dragon. There's no way in hell I'm changing you into a lion, and you couldn't handle being a falcon even if you tried."

Po pouted.

"Buuuuuuuuut."

"Shut up, Dragon Warrior. You'll get what I give you and you will like it."

The lioness hovered before landing lightly on the ground a few paces away from him. She began to head in his direction. Every paw step she took flowers grew in the space her paws had been, and as she got closer her whole body began to glow with an ethereal light.

When she was within touching distance she was practically on fire she was glowing so brightly. Po shielded his eyes. Deciding that being a blind master was only cool in theory.

"Alright hold still Po this will only hurt for a second."

She drew both her paws back, shimmering, and before he could blink they slammed into his unprotected midsection.

In an instant his world exploded into white, and he felt himself falling.

* * *

><p>The soothsayer sighed. The tide had finally brought in the large panda, and she had laid him out in the back of her hut. He had been dead for hours. For once her fortune telling had misled her. Chen would rule China, and the age of kung fu was officially over.<p>

She leaned heavily against the oak walls of her tent.

This had by far been the worst day ever.

She blinked. In the edge of her vision a stale light was visible.

Her heart beat rapidly, as an almost feral excitement overtook her. She slowly turned to face the panda, and his entire gargantuan body was glowing softly, and his hand twitched. She watched an avid anticipation creeping closer until the panda began to thrash wildly.

She took a step back having no desire to get hit.

Obviously all wasn't lost because the panda was still alive, but why was he convulsing like that, and glowing? Pandas don't glow.

She watched dumbly as his ball like tail disappeared, and in it's place a long striped tail slithered into being, and his arms convulsed shaking, the black fur began to rip away and white fur slid across the length of his body. Fat that dominated his fur was replaced by muscle. Along the contours of muscles long jagged stripes criss-crossed along his body. His tiny round ears deflated, and took on a triangular cat-like shape. Once dull and unsharpened teeth, were replaced with long feral looking fangs.

The Dragon warrior- a black and white panda…..had just morphed into a white tiger.

Bloody hell.

* * *

><p>R and R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So new chappie. Im gonna try to update these quickly while I'm still inspired. This chappie starts out slow but gets better as you go along, and I noticed some of you favorited my other kfp story. I'm probably never gonna finish that one. Instead I'll take this one in the same direction I was going with that one.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed.

* * *

><p>By the time Master Shifu lead the Furious Five into the Valley it was well past midnight. Tigress's scarlet eyes narrowed derisively as she flipped over another rooftop. The Valley was eerily quiet. It was ominous in every way. She blinked as the Jade Palace visibly grew in stature as they edged closer, but instead of running towards it, Shifu deftly swerved in the opposite direction. Tigress slid digging her claws into the hard roof tiles, to change direction and follow her master.<p>

"Tigress where is Shifu going?"

Tigress didn't know, and frankly didn't care.

She slowly turned to stare at the asker, and was faced with Viper's concerned expression. Tigress tensed snarling and quickly looked away, putting more force into her jumps.

"Tigress…"

"I don't know Viper. He probably has some sort of plan."

Tigress winced at the pure menace in her tone. She sounded psychotic. What was wrong with her? She stumbled over an uplifted roof tile, only years of kung fu training stopped her from face-planting. Exhaustion was seeping into every inch of her tired body. She focused on her master once again in a vain effort to stay awake, and one thing became abundantly clear; the only place she knew of in this direction was Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Oh no.

She heard startled gasps behind her as the sign to the noodle shop became visible.

How do you tell a parent that their kid died? Her ears flattened against her head. She had told the goose that they would be back with Po faster than he could say noodles. Instead they had to inform Mr. Ping that a demon bird killed his son, and could very well destroy China as well.

A stale light emanating from the shop signaled that Po's father was still awake, and cooking. Shifu held up a paw, pausing the Furious Five in midflight on the building adjacent to their target. They all gracefully slid to silent stop behind him.

Tigress glanced warily at the shop. She didn't want to do this. Explaining everything to the man that raised Po meant acknowledging that the panda was really dead. The idea was entirely unpleasant.

"Master is this wise?"

Master Shifu turned to look at her. Tigress absolutely abhorred the hesitant sound in her voice. It was against her nature to be unsure, and the pitying look Shifu was giving her did absolutely nothing for her current mood.

"He deserves to know more than anyone what became of the Dragon Warrior. When the wolves invade this valley in a few days they will tear the Jade Palace apart searching for us, and it would hurt him more to hear of Po's demise from them."

Shifu turned away from The Five and nimbly jumped off the edge of the building landing silently in front of the noodle shop. Tigress sighed, and followed suit leaping high into the air, and landing next to Shifu with a soft thud. She ignored the four identical thuds that followed her, and with a heavy heart walked into the familiar shop after Shifu. She was greeted by the comforting aroma of noodles and the nostalgic sight of Mr. Ping chopping vegetables in the back. At the sound of their arrival the goose looked up from his work, and earsplitting grin crossed his face.

Po's father waddled out from around the counter, and lunged forward in pure excitement.

"The Furious Five, and Master Shifu all in my shop what a lovely surprise! You're just in time, I need Po to help make my noodles for tomorrow! The sales will help me add more ingredients to the menu."

Oh god she couldn't do this.

"Mr. Ping…"

"It will be such a grand event! Po will love it!"

Tigress felt crying for the first time in years. She said his name again more forcefully.

"Mr. Ping…"

The goose froze no doubt hearing the quiver in Tigress's voice. Tigress never wavered. It was a known fact. For her to lose her composure it meant something of disastrous proportions had occurred. Mr Ping eyed her warily, as if whatever she had to say would physically hurt him. The goose gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yes, what is it Master Tigress?"

"Mr. Ping, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but recently Lord Shen has returned with a new army and new weapons intent on destroying kung fu and China." Tigress blinked gratefully as Shifu took on the unwanted position as messenger. Her master was still protecting them. This time they didn't deserve it though. "I sent Po and The Furious Five to stop Shen, but he was too powerful, and Po was distracted because somehow Shen had some connection with his past. In the skirmish with Shen and his wolves Po…Po did not make it, and The Five would have died with him had I not arrived in time."

Mr. Ping's face visibly crumpled at the news, his tail feathers drooping to the ground. "My Po…gone…but how? Why would anyone want to kill off my son? He never…He was good to everyone."

"Mr. Ping…"

The goose fluffed up impressively, tail feathers shaking and eyes blazing as a steady stream of tears surged down his face. He turned to The Five, looking directly at Tigress, and pointed one wing towards her in accusation.

"You promised to bring my son back to me! I trusted him with you! His death is your fault! He was never in danger until he went to live with you, and now he's gone."

Tigress's eyes widened in pain, and her ears flattened against her head. She was vaguely aware of Shifu sliding protectively in front of her, but she had already been pierced by the goose's words. 20 years of training had done nothing. It hadn't saved Po. It hadn't stopped Shen. She couldn't stop the cold feeling washing over her. Tigress had never felt so useless.

"Mr. Ping I know you're hurting right now, but please recognize that Po's death has affected us all. He was my student, and the one that gave me peace of mind. No one will ever replace him."

After hearing Shifu's words, something changed in the goose's eyes. The feral gleam was gone, replaced with an odd light that only came with age, and years of experiencing life at its best and . Ping then did something shocked them all to silence. The goose bowed in a grand sweeping motion, and heaved a slight sigh that took nothing away from the sign of respect he was showing them all.

"My apologies. I…I almost forgot that kung fu was Po's dream and you all were his friends. He loved all of you, and if he died I'm glad it was for something important to him. I'm sure you did everything you could to save him. "

Tigress was now positive Po's big heart came directly from this goose, but something was severely wrong with this picture. Why was Mr. Ping bowing? They were partly responsible for the death of his son, the Dragon Warrior. The respect he was showing was unsettling, with that thought in mind Tigress took a hesitant step forward, and went down on one knee so she was eye to eye with Mr. Ping. She gently put both paws on the goose's shoulders forcing him to look at her.

"Mr. Ping, never feel like you should have to bow to us. It's beyond unecessary."

The goose chuckled weakly.

"Maybe, but I still need to respect my future houseguests."

The Five stared at him uncomprehendingly, and Tigress took a step back releasing the goose. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"What do you mean by house guests?"

"Everyone knows wolves travel in annoyingly large packs. Shen will overturn every rock, search every corner of this valley looking for you. Who would ever think China's greatest warriors were hiding in a humble noodle shop?"

Tigress almost grinned when she heard Shifu laugh for the first time since hearing the news of Po's death but grief prevented her from being truly happy. The red panda bowed in acknowledgement to the goose's idea.

"Mr. Ping. That plan is nothing short of brilliant. We would be honored to stay here."

And with that, their days in hiding had officially begun.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Po awoke again for the second time in two days with a pounding head, and hazy vision. This was getting old really fast. As he entered further into the waking world several things became clear. First of all several needles had somehow embedded themselves into his sore and achy body. Either he had rolled on a porcupine while he was knocked out, or someone had given him acupuncture…again. Did he mention he loathed acupuncture with a burning fiery passion. He glared sulkily at the needles in his arm and closed his eyes, his tail lashing in irritation.

Po froze. Tail…lashing…He sat up, and turned to look behind him in astonishment at a long white and black tail weaving back and forth as if to mock him.

Holy bean buns.

He. Had. A. Tail.

"Staring at it won't make it any less real."

That voice sounded oddly familiar.

He turned to the source of the voice, and there was the he/she goat that had left him gender confused, and probably stuck him full of needles while he was sleeping. Go figure.

"This is so weird. I thought I was done changing once I hit puberty." Po looked down at his lashing tail, and for the first time realized that at least half his fat had disappeared, and the majority of his fur was now white, except for the jagged stripes visible across the length of his body. So he wasn't a panda. Huh. Soooooooooo. What was he?

Po blinked. He wasn't a panda anymore which meant that the lioness wasn't joking, and he really did die, and Shen really did take over China.

No big deal.

…..

Po started hyperventilating, and rolled off his mat. He was entirely happy to fall flat on his face, but long curve-like claws slid out, and saved him from any extra bruises.

He had retractable claws, and a tail. Oh god he was a cat of some kind.

He had barely finished that thought and had no time to react as a heavy wooden cane jackknifed him into the ground. He groaned as he hit the wooden floor of the hut with a thud. His muscles screamed at the abuse and Po opened one bleary eye and glared at the only other person in the room.

"Why did you hit me? Was that really necessary?"

"Panda, Tiger, whatever-you act like we have time for your melodramatics. You're needed now."

Was he? Oh 's right. Wolves and Lord Shen.

Po snarled for the time in his entire existence.

He remembered now. Shen had mass produced weapons, killed him, beat the five, and conquered China. Po's ears flattened against his head. It was time to leave. He needed to make sure his friends were okay. He stood up, and actually wobbled in the effort to leave the hut. Okay. That was severely uncool.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Po didn't bother to turn around.

"I need to go. I need to know my friends are okay."

The goat took a swipe at him with her cane, and with a grace he didn't know he possessed he sidestepped to the left feeling the cane whistle through the air in the space he had been seconds previously, and caught the cane with one paw.

"You've known you were a tiger for less than an hour, and you think you're ready for heroics. Do you even know to function in your new body?"

" I can figure it out as I go along, but right now-"

"Po" The Dragon Warrior blinked as the soothsayer actually said his name. "You're friends think you're dead, and convincing them you're not will be difficult. Use what little time you can to plan out how to approach them. At least learn how to run in your new body. I assume you'll be doing a lot of it in the next couple of weeks."

Po sighed.

The he/she goat had a point.

* * *

><p>Tigress punched the pillar in pure frustration. They had been cooped up in the basement of the noodle shop for days. She hadn't been this idle in years. The silence was grating on her. She sighed and turned to lean against the pillar. It didn't help that the whole shop reeked of Po. She could smell the panda in every room, and was constantly reminded of his death, and her inability to stop it.<p>

"Tigress!"

She turned as Monkey ambled into the basement out of breath.

"Tigress, the wolves arrived. They're everywhere. Word on the street is that they turned the Jade Palace into their army base. What should we do?"

Tigress snarled softly.

"Nothing. We won't do anything."

Monkey was staring at her as if she had lost all common sense, and maybe she had. There was no appeal in going after the wolves. It would be a never ending battle. The only person worth fighting was the stupid peacock hiding behind his guns in the imperial city.

"Tigress, look we're worried about you. I know Po's-"

"Monkey, I'm fine. "

A hiss sounded from high above her, and Viper dropped silently from the ceiling onto the crate next to her.

"Tigress you are many things, but you are definitely not fine. I cannot even tell you how many times you have snarled at Shifu this week. You've always had a temper but you've never been challenged him before. Tigress c'mon talk to us."

Heart-to-Heart moments were not appreciated right now. Tigress stood up tail swishing in agitation, and began to walk away.

"Tigress!"

The feline paused, but then continued on, up the stairs from the basement.

She wasn't fine, but talking wasn't even remotely an option. She was still too raw. If she broke down, she would be completely useless for the upcoming battle. She growled at that thought, clenching her paw into a tight fist. Never again. She couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

Losing Po was bad enough.

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

Po panted for breath as he flipped over the wall into the Valley. It had taken him two days of hard running to get here and that was after sneaking away from the crazy goat lady. He was so tired, and the sun going down did nothing to help him stay awake. No matter what body he was in, he was not built for long distances. He slid down the curve of the roof top and arched high in the air landing on all fours on the roof of another building.

He could see his dad's noodle shop from here. How was he going to explain how he wasn't a panda anymore? How was he going to tell everyone he wasn't dead, and get past those stupid dogs crawling around everywhere? He wasn't good at critical thinking!

He could always wing it. He was good at winging it. As he inched closer to the shop that sounded like his best bet; What's the worse that could happen?

Po paused as he landed on the building directly across from the window to his room. He guestimated the jump, and took a deep breath his eyes narrowing, and he flipped gracefully into the air, landing as delicately as possible on the window's edge. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't stumble. Yeah baby cats always land on their feet!

He edged the window open as quietly as possible, and slid into his old room. He smiled, and carefully closed the window, mindful of the nosy wolves prowling around. He had made it to the shop. As he turned to walk down the stairs, he blinked as he saw his Furious Five action figures standing loyally on the dresser. His smile widened feelingly oddly nostalgic after the horrendous week he had. He picked up the mini Tigress, and carefully checked for any nicks.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Po froze.

His luck couldn't possibly be that bad.

He slowly turned, and to his surprise and utter horror there stood Tigress. He visibly winced at her enraged expression.

Tigress took a step forward, and Po suddenly felt very much like running.

"Answer me! What are you doing here? Spying for Shen?" His leader noticed the mini figurine of herself in his hand and snarled, her fangs flashing dangerously. "Or are you're here to make some quick cash. Sell the dragon warriors things for money!" She got into a crouch that he was very familiar with, and he paled as her growl grew in ferocity. "Have you no respect for the dead?"

At that exact moment the rest of the Furious Five burst into the room.

It was official. The universe hated him.

Viper noticed his tense posture and the furious tiger that looked hellbound to attack him.

"Tigress what's going on?"'

"He's stealing Po's things."

"He's what?"

Po was officially scared. He had never heard Monkey snarl, or seen Mantis glare like that. Viper even looked angry and she was the nice one. He took one look at the utter rage in Tigress's expression, and turned tail, running for his puny life. He lunged for the window, flipping high into the air, he didn't even let his paws skim the rooftop before he was in the air again. He heard his friends pursuing him, and an evil sarcastic voice in his head was screaming that if he didn't run faster Tigress was going to eat him.

He was going to die for the second time this week.

Po lost his grip and slid off the roof. No he was NOT falling and getting killed by his own friends. That took stupidness to a whole new level. He grabbed frantically at the air, and was able to grasp a clothesline. He slid down the line, landing on the ground on all fours. He turned and saw Tigress mere seconds behind him.

This was ridonculous.

He snarled and took off running.

This was bad. Now he had to avoid his friends and the wolves on the street…..

Po was gonna die.

He slid around the corner of an alley, and winced as a barren clearing filled with nothing but crates, and stray barrels came into view. He was cornered. He continued to run, but was swiftly tackled from behind. He ate dirt for the millionth time this week, ending up face first on the ground. With practiced ease he was turned so he was face up on his back, and Tigress was straddling him, with a claw mere millimeters from his throat.

"Explain why I shoudn't end you right now!"

Po gulped. Now or never.

"Look…its complicated…"

The claw inched closer till it was pricking the fur of his throat. Tigress snarled in warning.

"Talk fast."

"Look I know you're probably not gonna believe me but what if I said my name is Po I'm the Dragon Warrior, and after I died the creator of the universe sent me back as a tiger to defeat Lord Shen."

He could feel everyone staring at him disbelievingly, and an awkward silence followed his question.

Tigress's ears flicked back and forth, but her glare remained steady and unchanging.

"I'd say you need help, and should probably go to an institution."

Ouch.

Po winced. Okay that's not what he was going for at all.

"Okay what if I can prove it?"

Tigress's eyes narrowed in challenge, and she slowly removed her claw from his jugular, and flipped lithely into the air so she was no longer on top of him. She landed in a crouch tail twitching, and waited for him to continue.

Po audibly gulped at her glare. Why did he say that?

"Alright well, when I first got to the Palace Shifu hated me and everyone was trying to get rid of me."

"Everyone knows that. Try again."

Po glared at Mantis. The bug was not helping him right now.

"Um I used the Wuxi finger hold to beat Tai Lung which was something Shifu never taught me."

He was cut off this time by Tigress's sigh. The red feline stared at him disappointedly. "You're telling us things everyone off the street knows. Frankly you're wasting our time." The kung fu master turned to leave, motioning for the rest of the Five to follow.

That hurt.

Shifu being mad at him was one thing, but when Tigress was mad at him it was like the world was ending.

Po backtracked, frantically thinking of something that would make the Five believe him.

One last time.

"Hey Tigress, I thought you said the hardcore do understand."

* * *

><p>Tigress froze.<p>

Those words.

She slowly turned to face the white tiger. White tigers were rare, and this one had the same sea green eyes Po had. It was not huge like male tigers were supposed to be. It had lithe muscles, fat in some places, and it's markings were slightly off, and besides all of that it was wearing Po's stupid grin..

"Po.."

The grin widened, and Tigress gaped, holding perfectly still before exploding forward. She crossed the ten feet separating them in one bound and leapt at Po, tackling him to the ground. She honestly couldn't tell if she was angry or happy. She grabbed him aggressively by the fur of his neck, snarling in his face.

"What is wrong with you? You died! Do you have any idea of the emotional hell you put me through, and then you came back and the first thing you do is break into your house?"

Po's ears flattened against his head, and Tigress sighed exasperatingly. She shocked everyone herself included when she wrapped her arms around the tiger, and let out a soft purr into his fur.

"I'm glad you're not dead though."

After a second Tigress blinked, gathering herself, and carefully moved away from her shell shocked friend, as the rest of the Furious Five stopped gaping at them and dog piled him. She chuckled as Po shook himself and encircled them all in a hug, as they barraged him with questions.

"How are you back?"

"Do you know you're not a panda anymore?"

"Po we love you man!"

Tigress rolled her eyes.

"No one ask any questions. We need to get back to the shop, so he can explain everything at once. His dad deserves to know he's alive."

Po smiled.

…and then he passed out.

* * *

><p>R and R reviews make me happy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys new chappie. Okay this one isn't as great as the other ones. Frankly it was utter hell to write and I hate it with an utter passion but soldier through it cuz the next chapter will be infinitely better I promise.

Thanks for the reviews guys.

**Black Raider** I know I asked you to beta but someone asked to do it before you pm-ed me back, so thanks but it's alright we're cool:)

**Story-lover general**-I'm getting mixed signals from your reviews. Lolz im kinda coooooonfused.

**Feather Daydreamer**- thx:) Getting these characters to stay in character is ridiculous.

Oh yeah that reminds me; I own nothing except the lioness.

* * *

><p>"Tigress…what you're trying to tell me is this-" The end of Oogway's staff jabbed the unconscious tiger on the floor uncaringly in the ribs "this tiger is actually Po, and the Dragon warrior is in fact not dead? You are aware of how ludicrous that sounds?"<p>

By pure force of will she held back a snarl.

Tigress, for the first time in twenty years wanted to drop kick her master into the floor. She was tired of repeating herself. She had never lied to him. Ever. Now would be a poor time to start, especially about something this serious. Shifu refused to believe her though. Nothing she said mattered right now even with Viper, Crane, and Monkey verifying her story. Her ears flattened against her head as she saw Mr. Ping shaking in utter disbelief in the corner of her vision.

She bowed her head, and put her fist into an open palm, her tail lashing agitatedly behind her.

"Master, I'm not keen on pranks, and I would never joke about something like this. I'm positive that somehow this tiger is Po."

Shifu's eye after a second her master deflated with a heavy sigh, absently running a paw over his face.

"I…want to believe you, but how is it possible?"

"I don't believe it."

Tigress turned to glance at the goose, who was staring at the tiger with blatant distrust.

"Mr. Ping…"

"No I need proof."

With out another word the goose turned, and waddled across the room towards the kitchen. He disappeared behind a thin barrier, and Tigress blinked as the distinct sound of metal pots and pans echoed throughout the enclosed space. She gave Viper a questioning look and the snake shook her head obviously having no idea what the goose was doing.

Mr. Ping reappeared seconds later with a heavy wooden spoon. The goose waddled determinedly back to the group and with no warning whatsoever Mr. Ping bent down and slammed the spoon directly on the white tiger's forehead.

Po yelped, eyes snapping open and he jumped to his feet. Somehow his head managed collide with the edge of a nearby table, and he collapsed on the ground again with a groan, cradling his abused forehead.

"Ugh guys I thought we were cool?... Oh god my head hurts. "

* * *

><p>Po blinked blearily.<p>

He was done. Never again.

This was the third freaking time he woke up with his vision swimming and his head pounding, and it was a horrendous feeling that didn't need repeating. Ever. He was done. His eyes narrowed as the haze slowly went away, and he saw the familiar shapes of The Five, and his master, and even further back stood his father holding a spoon threateningly.

He came to the conclusion that his dad was the one that gave him a concussion…His own dad had brained him.

That was wrong on so many levels.

Po held up a paw in surrender, eyeing the spoon warily.

"Don't hit me again. Uh, please. It kinda hurt the first, second…and third time."

His dad glared at him, and totally ignored his request when he threw the spoon at his face. Po winced inwardly, but deftly caught the cooking utensil in one hand, expertly twirling it in the air.

The goose pointed accusingly at him with one feather, and Po gaped as his dad's eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

"Master Tigress says that somehow by some miracle you are my son. If you are- prove it. I taught my boy almost everything there is to know about cooking. So you will cook. If your food is off in any way I will know you are lying."

Po blinked unsuredly.

This could end very badly for him.

He glanced at his dad's determined expression, and winced again.

Very badly.

Po hefted his weapon of choice-the spoon.. in one hand, and began to trudge in the direction of the kitchen. He was the dragon warrior though, and the kitchen was as much his home as the battlefield was. He had to prove himself, again. If he failed and his friends decided he was lying he might end up facing Lord Shen alone and this time when he died he wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

><p>Tigress blinked at the ominous silence weighing in the room. Mr. Ping had seated everyone around a random table, and now they were simply waiting for Po to finish cooking. She tapped the tips of her claws against the tabletop impatiently. These last few weeks had drained her emotionally. Po's death had left her feeling numb, and reckless with anger against Shen. She had ostracized her friends and almost lost faith in her abilities. Po's sudden reappearance in to their lives was messing with her psyche. Her ears flattened against her head. After seeing him alive she had hugged him…again and she had actually purred. The instinctual urge to purr hadn't bothered her in years. There was no logical reason for Po to elicit that kind of response from her. The scent of well cooked meat meandered into the room, and she forced herself away from her scattered thoughts.<p>

"Do you smell that? It smells like Po's cooking. Oh god I missed the big guys noodles. I was having withdrawals."

Tigress rolled her eyes as Mantis began to salivate.

"Mantis can you please think with something other than your stomach?"

The bug blinked at Viper's angry hiss scratching his stick like legs together in annoyance.

"But I'm hungry. We haven't eaten a decent meal in days."

Crane stretched out his wings, shaking his feathers in annoyance. "Show some restraint Mantis." The large bird motioned towards their master, and Mr. Ping, and the bug drooped in remorse and understanding. The table then returned to the solemn, uncomfortable air that had dominated the room before Mantis's proclamation of hunger.

Tigress couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.

She sighed, standing up suddenly and shoving her chair back her tail lashed agitatedly behind her.

"I'm gonna go check on Po."

Tigress blatantly ignored everyone's reaction and began to stride in the direction of the cooking tiger. She slid between the folds of the cloth barrier separating the dining area from the kitchen, and was met with a sight that left her extremely amused. Po stood in front of the stove expertly chopping vegetables with one hand while precariously holding a meat bun in his mouth and with his other hand he was attempting to season meat.

She leaned against the edge of the door chuckling. Her bemusement only increased when he flashed her a look of pure annoyance.

"It's NOT funny."

She smirked . It kinda was. Tigress blinked as he turned towards her rolling his eyes, and tossed a piece of meat in her direction, commanding her to "Hold this." She deftly caught it with one paw, and grasped the meat awkwardly in the air. How long was she supposed to hold dead poultry? Her lip curled back in distaste, and she turned to see Po expertly twirling dough in the air. He caught the dough with the edge of his claws, and carefully laid it out on the kitchen table.

"Tigress, toss the meat over here."

She sent the meat flying, and when she thought it was going to hit him; without turning to look back he gracefully nabbed it out of the air, and delicately laid the meat within the folds of the dough. She shook her head smiling slightly. It had always been like this. Po was a different type of Master in the kitchen.

"Po…"

The panda-turned to tiger paused in putting the meatbuns in the stove, ears twitching.

"Tigress catch."

A blob of white was thrown in her general direction, and she caught it deftly with the tips of her claws holding it up to her face. Tigress narrowed her eyes examining it more closely. It was a sweet bun…

"Try one. Its good, and can you tell the others that dinners almost ready? I need to explain-well everything."

"What?" She drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why would you have to explain something? It's not like you died and magically came back to life or anything. You didn't even do anything really miraculous like morphing into a different animal."

He snorted. "You're SO hilarious."

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served."<p>

Po nervously slid a bowl in front of each occupant at the table, along with a plate of curry and meat buns which he dropped in the center. He served his dad last, and stepped back standing off to the side as the goose inspected his food. At last his dad took a hesitant bite of the noodles, but his expression remained stoic. The goose warily eyed a meat bun, and grasped one in his wing. He nibbled on the edge of the bun, and everyone held their breath.

At last the goose moved away from the food eyes burning.

"The noodles are perfect!"

Po breathed a sigh of relief.

"…but the meatbuns are all wrong."

What?

Po's ears flattened against his head, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the Furious Five gasping, and Tigress moving to get up.

"But-"

Po was cut off in midcomplaint as his dad lunged for him, and encircled him in a tight hug burying his beak into Po's finely striped pelt. The white tiger stood there shocked. Alright he was thoroughly confused now. He blinked as he felt tears falling into his fur.

"Um, Dad…I'm confused. Didn't you say if the food was off-"

"Yes but my boy you always make the meat buns wrong. I've corrected you a million times and you've never made my buns correctly once." The goose sighed. "Honestly son, It's like there's a malfunction in your brain that makes you inept at baking."

Okay. Po was feeling slightly offended right now. He could bake.

His dad ignored his indignant expression and asked the one question that Po was dreading to answer.

"But son..what happened? how are you alive?"

Um. How to even approach that question? Po chuckled nervously.

"Uh well, after I got shot my body floated down the river and was found by that odd he/she goat. I was already dead though. My…I dunno spirit? Soul? Went to this place with pastures and beautiful valleys, and I met this really temperamental floating lioness that said she created everything-The Five, kung fu, and the world."

Shifu interrupted him-speaking for the first time since they started eating.

"Po-am I to believe you died and then met the creator of the universe?"

"Well..yeah."

His master sighed, and looked to be counting to five. Po blinked as his master's signature eye twitch became noticeable.

"Dragon Warrior, in the future try to at least encounter forces that don't have limitless power and can't change Fate, or cause an unnatural amount of destruction and chaos on a whim."

Po massaged the back of his head sheepishly. He didn't tempt fate on purpose. The universe just yunno ..hates him. He sighed, and decided to continue his story and tried to include as much detail as possible. Hmm…Where was he again?

"Po..lioness? Creator of the universe?"

That's right.

"So after I met this lioness she said I wasn't meant to die and that my death was pure stupidity on my part. She warned me that the Shen had captured my friends and they only escaped because of Master Shifu. The lioness also said she would send me back here but for some reason I couldn't go back the same way I left. So this-" He gestured to his feline body. "Is just because she had to follow some huge universal law."

Everyone blinked-processing the information.

"Sooooo…now that you're back we can go take down Shen though right?"

Po grinned weakly at Mantis's question. This was the hard part.

"Well..not exactly."

He felt someone glaring at him, and turned to see Tigress snarling. She looked ready to lunge across the table at him.

"Why not Po?"

"I…might've…kinda… forgotten how to do kung fu….."

Everyone stopped. There was absolute silence in the room. Shifu stood up from the table, and without making a sound, leapt into the air-gracefully flipping so he landed an inch from where Po stood twitching nervously.

"Come again? I could've sworn you said something insane."

Po's ears flattened against his head."Master Shifu, the style of kung fu I learned was based on my weight. This is an entirely different body. My style doesn't work…at all. I've tried."

Shifu stood leaning against Oogway's staff, his ears twitching in irritation.

"You know kung fu then. You just don't know how to fight like a tiger, because you don't what your strengths are anymore. " Shifu began to smile, and it was a positively evil and slightly maniacal grin. "That can be easily remedied." The red panda turned to look at the only other feline in the room. "Tigress!"

The Bengal tiger quickly stood up from her chair, and bounded across the room. She slid to a graceful stop in front of their master, and cautiously placed a fist in her open paw, bowing in respect.

"Master Shifu."

"Tigress, plans have changed. I want you to take Po somewhere secluded-like the forest, and train him. Teach him everything he needs to know about being a tiger-his strengths, and his weaknesses. It will be a learning experience for all involved." Shifu's smile was feral with pleasure by now and Po held back a wince.

"Master are you sure-"

"Tigress, this isn't optional. How well you train him will determine the difference between our continuing survival, or an inevitably slow death by a power hungry peacock. " Master's Shifu's expression softened a little. "I can think of no better teacher for him Tigress. Train Po, and we will be able to beat Lord Shen."

Po glanced unsuredly from Tigress to Shifu.

He had seen Tigress train. She usually worked herself past exhaustion, seemingly immune to the sweat glistening off her fur or the drops of blood that sometimes ran down her paws. The Bengal worked towards perfection. Po had never worked that hard in his life for anything. His one year of kung fu training paled in comparison to the twenty years of training that had earned Tigress her title as Master. His ears flattened further against his head.

Tigress was going to work him into the ground even though she was his friend, and currently his favorite person in the Furious Five.

He looked longingly towards the window.

Was it too late to run?

* * *

><p><em>That night <em>

It had taken the whole afternoon to convince Po's father to let his son go again, and then the goose refused to let them leave until night fall. Tigress and Po were only allowed to leave when the full moon had been high in the sky. They had been traveling for maybe five minutes, and Po was already panting.

"Tigress where are we going?"

She was going to hurt him. "Po, if you get us caught I'm going to throw you into a river and drown you." That was a blatant lie. She wondered if she could even force herself to train him hard, after watching him die the first time she was hesitant to actively hurt him at all.

"But Tigress-"

Her eyes narrowed as a shadow passed over them, and without saying anything she shoved Po up against the wall, so they were hidden in the shadows, with her awkwardly pressed up against the space next to him.

"Po wolves are everywhere." She quietly hissed. "We're almost to the forest. Ask me stupid questions then-not now."

The white tiger nodded, and she stepped back. She glanced up at the sky, and crouched low, after a second she exploded upward, and landed on all fours on the edge of a roof. She noted with some satisfaction that Po managed to imitate her jump, and landed with a light thud beside her. Tigress lunged forward flipping, and twirling lithely onto the nearby rooftops.

She slowed her pace when she realized Po was falling slightly behind.

"Po hurry up. I can see the forest from here."

He huffed tiredly from behind her.

"That's easy for you to say, but unlike you I don't have an endless supply of stamina."

Okay. If Mantis were here, there would be an extremely lewd reply for that.

Tigress sighed, and with a natural grace leapt over the wall that lead to the forest, and with a huge leap bounded up a nearby tree. She paused to wait for Po, and a few seconds later his loud wheezing became more distinct, as he entered the clearing and attempted to amble up the tree beside her. She leaned back whiskers twitching in amusement as he struggled up the tree.

"Tigress…a little help?"'

Tigress glanced down at him bemusedly.

Tigress arched high into the air, and maneuvered her tail so she was spinning in circles. Gravity brought her to her target, and Po yelped, as spin kick knocked him from the tree and he fell the fifteen feet to the ground. He landed with yelp of pain and shock, as Tigress landed silently in crouch eyes twinkling predatorily.

He groaned.

"Tigress, was that really necessary?"

Tigress didn't deem that with a response. Instead she got in her stance, one paw above her head, the other poised in front of her.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>Po blinked at the familiar challenge. Last time she said that he got left in jail with Master Ox, and Master Croc. He shuffled to his feet and huffed, straightening before slowly getting into his own stance. This would not end well.<p>

His claws slid out, and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

As if in imaginary gong had been struck they both lunged at the same time, but Tigress swiftly ducked under him rolling and shoved an elbow into his chest-knocking the breath out of him and without pausing she grabbed him out of the air reversing them, and threw him face first into the ground, landing hard on his spine with her feet.

Po groaned and rolled so he was on his back panting in pain.

"First lesson of training Po," Tigress's claws slid out, and she held them up for him to see. "Never use your claws, unless you plan on killing your opponent."'

Her words made a cold chill run down his spine, but he had no time to contemplate her warning before she got into her stance, her eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Again."

This was one of those nights that was never going to end. Po stumbled to his feet, and got into a stance being sure to keep his claws sheathed this time. He lunged forward with a slight snarl, and was taken down quicker than before. This time Tigress was less gentle-slamming him into the ground, and pressing a foot down on his chest to hold him still.

"Po-you're a tiger. Listen to your instincts. "

Tigress drawled at his prone form.

His instincts? What was she talking about? Po was pretty sure his flight or fight response was broken because he was still here. Any sane person would be running from Tigress's demented training regime, but noooooooooo. He was the Dragon Warrior. He glared sulkily at Tigress's smirk. Po wasn't allowed to run.

She chuckled, and offered a paw to help him up. Po stared at the offered appendage mistrustfully. His mind screamed trap, and the disturbingly serene grin on Tigress's face did nothing to reassure him. He cautiously took the paw though, and was gracelessly yanked to his feet.

"I think that's good for one day. Tomorrow the real training starts."

Po wanted to cry.

"What was that today then?"

Tigress grinned ferally, baring her fangs.

"A prelude.

He was so screwed.

* * *

><p>R and R plz<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so I'm sooooooooooooo sorry this was couple of days late, but i recently got interested in making animations and it takes 3 FUCKING DAYZ to make 15 seconds of animation. Excuse my french. Oh and this chapter was horrendous to write, and frankly not as fantastic as the other ones and the fluff in the middle is kind of annoying but pay attention because it becomes important later so once again soldier through it. Next chapter is the conclusion before I start the new story arc:)

I love the reviews even though some of you are kinda mean for wantin Po to get a beat down in this chappie:)

Cryztalix thanks for tellin me the animal planet fact. I didnt know that.

Speakin of which;

Remember Po is the bengal tiger

and Tigress is the south china tiger. The first 3 chappies are wrong.

* * *

><p>Po woke up gasping. He held back a sliver of panic-glancing anxiously around him, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was still in the forest to train, and laying a few feet away from him was Tigress's curled and slender form. Po sighed, and cradled his head in his paws. Every time he closed his eyes vivid images of his home burning down, and his parents abandoning him viciously assaulted his mind. Nothing had ever haunted him like this. He lurched to his feet, his tail dragging limply behind him. He couldn't sleep anymore.<p>

He had to do something productive. He sighed his tail lashing angrily behind him.

Po glanced at Tigress's slumbering form.

She would probably tell him to go train.

Drops of rain began to fall on the clearing and his eyes narrowed. Training sounded better than the alternative. Po ambled away from his fellow master, ducking into the shadows. He slid deeper into the forest, and paused as familiar looking trees came into sight.

Iron wood trees…

Tigress had punched these trees till her paws were hard enough to break steel. He huffed slightly, and adopted a stance he had seen Tigress do a million times, ignoring how damp his fur was becoming with the light rain. He slipped into a series of punches, launching attack after attack at the rough bark of the tree. Po's blows varied from a straight punch to upper cuts. He dropped into a crouch, and placed his front paws into the ground rotating his hips so his legs struck out in a spin kick.

He winced, and held back a whine. His paws burned.

Why was he doing this again?

He snarled lunging at the tree, and slammed his fist into it.

"That's not healthy."

Po blinked at the wry feminine tone. He turned towards the source of the voice, and was met with a very amused lioness that for some annoying reason stood oddly unaffected from the shower of rain misting the forest. Why was she here? His tail lashed in agitation.

The lioness chuckled at his annoyed expression.

"You do realize you haven't slept in three days?"

Huh, really? Noooooo. Not at all. He hadn't noticed. It's not that he couldn't sleep…He just had to stay awake. That's all. Po sighed, glancing warily at the ethereal being.

"Why are you here? I thought you were banned from interfering after you brought me back to life. All of the sudden you're paying visits?...Is that even legal?"

The teasing expression on her face changed, and Po felt a sliver of fear course through him, as the lioness took a step in his direction. "Po…I came to warn you. If you allow these nightmares…these memories to consume you Shen will win, and everyone-your father, Shifu, Tigress, and the rest of The Five will all die. You need to find peace."

Po gaped.

Shen would win if he didn't conquer these memories.

Shen would destroy everything he cared about.

….WHAT?

Po snarled. He wouldn't let that happen. Ever.

He paused uncertainly, but how could he find peace?

_It was Master Oogway's final technique. Only when you find Inner peace can you harness the flow of the universe. Some find inner peace by fasting for weeks without an ounce of food or a drink of water. Others find peace after suffering immense pain and conquering it…When you find inner peace you are capable of anything._

Po smiled ferally, baring his fangs.

He took a deep breath and slid into the stance he had seen Shifu do weeks earlier. He swept his foot into a graceful arc in front of him, and reached up catching a rain drop with the tip of his claw.

Inner peace.

He vaguely felt a paw touch his shoulder, and gentle voice brush across his senses. _"Let it flow…"_

* * *

><p>Tigress didn't have to be a kung fu master to hear Po leaving the clearing. Her eyes narrowed as the first rays of sunshine pierced the darkened night. What could have possessed him to leave so early in the morning? She sighed, and frigidly played with the idea of hunting him down, and throwing him off something very high. For some reason the idea did not have the usual appeal…probably because she had no desire to see Po in a near death experience again<p>

She saw his tracks disappear into the forest, and pushed back the urge to snarl.

He was complicating her life again.

Tigress with a sigh of reluctance slid into the shadows of the forest tracking her wayward companion, and was extremely annoyed when she noticed the coat of wetness on the forest floor, and the damp quality to her fur. She hadn't noticed when it begun to rain.

The tracks led down a hill to an enclave.

Tigress paused as a familiar white tiger became visible, at the bottom of the enclave. Her eyes narrowed. Behind Po was the distinct form of a feline; a lioness. Tigress's claws slid out, and she held back the urge to snarl. Who was _that? _ She couldn't help but notice the lack of space between the two of them, and why was she touching him?

She blinked as the lioness dimmed, and suddenly blinked out of existence. Her eyes thinned to slits.

What?...

"There's no reason to be hostile."

Tigress spun around. Somehow in the instant it took to blink the lioness had appeared behind her. No one has been able to sneak up on her in years. Her ears flattened against her head, and her tail lashed behind her unsuredly. Who was this person?

She snarled, instinctively stepping into a crouch.

"Who are you?"

She wanted to claw something when the lioness chuckled in amusement.

"Po mentioned me…I'm the 'temperamental floating lioness' that brought him back."

Tigress glared, and refused to change her aggressive stance. Po had said something about a lioness. Vaguely. ..The smile grew more amused, and Tigress couldn't tell if it was to show off long curve-like fangs or to show genuine humor.

"Truthfully, the only reason I'm here Master Tigress is to ensure that Po is stable enough to beat Shen. In order to do that he must acknowledge his childhood." The lioness gestured towards Po. "I was just giving him a helpful push."

Helpful push?

That's questionable.

Tigress's ears flattened against her head, and she gazed in Po's direction. What had he been doing all this time? She ignored the lioness, and edged towards the bottom of the hill. Tigress watched in shock as a single drop of rain was somehow controlled to slide down the fur of his arm, and gracefully shift to his opposite paw. How was he doing that?

"Inner peace. Po is accepting his past." The lioness smirked. "and Shen's days are numbered."

* * *

><p>Po panted, and let the drop of rain fall serenely on a leaf. He remembered. He remembered everything. Shen had lied. His parents had never abandoned him. They tried to protect him. The peacock had destroyed his home, his people, and his parents. He had no family, because a poultry reject had single handedly slaughtered them all.<p>

"Po."

He blinked, turning towards the shadows. The lioness stalked out of the darkness stepping halfway into the light, eyes gleaming, and tail held high.

"Po look I know your beginning was less than satisfactory, but let me tell you what I've learned over several millennia of living. The past means _nothing._ What matters is who you are right now." Po's eyes widened as the lioness yanked a distinctly feline form out of the shadows.

Tigress?...a very furious looking Tigress…

The goddess's eyes twinkled. "And no matter what your friends will always be with you."

The lioness lightly shoved the South China tiger towards him and grinned indulgently as Tigress snarled at being touched."You're like…I dunno…You're all like the stars. Alone you twinkle, but together you shine like a perfect constellation."

The lioness chuckled and glanced toward a very feral, and very angry looking Tigress.

"Training will go _soooo_ much faster now."

* * *

><p><em>Next day…<em>

Tigress woke up as the first rays of the sun, hit her clearing. She blinked blearily, and flexed her tired muscles. Yesterday had severely annoyed her. She was not comfortable with how weak the lioness had made her feel, nor was she comfortable with Po's sudden change in demeanor. The panda-turned tiger was acting normal. She hadn't seen him act this way since Tai lung's defeat months ago. It was…unsettling.

She glanced to her right, noting the white tiger curled contentedly on his side.

"Po."

No reaction. Wait.

…no that's just drool.

Tigress fought back the urge to sigh. She carefully picked up a pebble, and held it in the tips of her claws. She flicked it at the back of Po's head, and the reaction was immediate.

The white tiger yelped, rolling so he was on all fours.

"Ooooooooow. Okay. One day, I'm going to wake up **without **a headache or a migraine."

Tigress grinned, mildly amused.

"It's time for training Po."

His heartfelt groan did wonders for her mood.

The white tiger lurched to his feet, swaying slightly, and cradled his head in pain.

"I'm ready…I think."

Tigress snorted, and motioned for Po to follow her with a flick of her tail. She sincerely doubted he was ready for anything this early in the morning, even with his newfound calm. She walked amiably towards the nearest river, with Po trailing not too far behind her. Overshadowing the river were a range of jagged cliffs which she planned to utilize.

Po was going to hate this. Utterly.

As the cliffs became visible Tigress began to walk slower. Po fell into step beside her, his pelt brushing up against her side, igniting an odd feeling in her stomach.

"Uh..Tigress, please tell me we're not doing anything involving that overflowing river…or the ridiculously high cliffs?"

She resisted the urge to chuckle, and grinned ferally, baring her fangs.

"Do you really want the truth or should I lie to you?"

* * *

><p><em>An hour later.<em>

Po's muscles trembled, as he tried to cling desperately to the cliff face.

Tigress was freakin evil.

She had made him climb up the cliffs, without using the cracks, and holds embedded in the rock. His claws were the only thing keeping him attached to the cliff, but losing his grip wasn't even the largest problem he had to deal with. The real issue was that Tigress was hiding somewhere in the shadows and she kept shoving him off this ridiculously large rock.

He was supposed to maneuver his tail while he was falling so he would land lightly on his paws.

Somehow he kept landing on his face.

He sighed, and flexed his claws into the hard surface of the rock.

A shadow slipped across his vision, and he had a second to roll out of the way, before Master Tigress landed with a light thud on the space his head had occupied seconds earlier. He had no time to react when a paw lashed out striking him in the chest, and throwing him the eighty feet to the ground below. He huffed in pain, and swerved-valiantly trying to re-maneuver himself to land on his paws.

He hit the ground on his side, the impact knocking the wind out of him.

god, what idiot said cats always land on their feet?...They lied. Repeatedly.

He groaned.

"Po."

He blinked, and Tigress's amused face filled his vision as she leaned over him.

"You do realize that if you hadn't dodged my first attack you wouldn't have been so off balance when you fell off the cliff, and you probably would have landed on your paws."

Oh….well then.

Po sighed, and attempted to scrape his abused body from the ground. Everything hurt from that last fall. He heaved himself to his feet, tail flicking tiredly from side to side. Did hard training always hurt this bad? This just seemed unnecessary in a necessary kind of way.

Tigress's smile turned evil.

"Ready for your last lesson Po?"

He gulped audibly.

The South China tiger took out a long piece of cloth unwrapping it with ease from the sash around her waist, and held it up in her paws. "Take this, and wrap it around your eyes."

Po hesitated, his senses screaming trap.

This was Tigress though. He trusted her more than he trusted anyone. With that in mind he grasped the cloth in his paws, and carefully wrapped the cloth over his eyes. He tied the cloth in a knot behind his head, and waited, tail lashing lazily behind him. What now?

"Alright Po, tigers feel things differently than most animals. Our senses are heightened, and more attuned. If I take away your vision, your hearing any of your senses you should be able to cope. I want you to try and sense your surroundings, listen to what's going on, and react accordingly. Above all tiger's are predators Po. We're not the fastest or even the strongest animal around, but our ferocity is unmatched."

Po twitched.

Ferocity was not his thing.

He had been a gentle, slightly overweight panda till two weeks ago.

His ears swiveled, as he heard Tigress's light pawsteps echoing throughout the clearing as she circled him.

They were sparring? Now?

Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. He couldn't see.

Po heard Tigress pause in her prowling, and he tensed. She was going to strike from somewhere, but where? He heard a snarl, and swiftly managed to block a strike that would have bruised his ribs. A shift in the wind, signaled her change in direction, and he felt a rough kick connect with the back of his leg, forcing him to his knees. He felt a paw lightly brush against his throat.

"You lose…"

He sighed, but didn't verbally respond. Submission was the key.

Tigress's paw left his jugular region, and he breathed an open sigh of relief.

"Again."

His relief died a horrible, violent, and gory death.

Training was physically hurting him.

Po wanted to be done. Now.

He stumbled to his feet, and slowly slid into a stance that no doubt mirrored Tigress's form. He could practically feel her gaze burning holes into his fur. She was in for surprise this time. Po focused on his surroundings trying to sense where she would move. When Tigress lunged-dropping to the ground to knock his feet out from under him he was ready, and he arched high into the air using the move Tigress had flattened him with the very first day into the forest.

As he fell to the ground, he maneuvered his tail so he was spinning, and lashed out in a kick that sent Tigress flying across the clearing. He heard her gripping her claws into the ground so she would slide to graceful stop and then there was complete and utter silence.

Po couldn't handle silence.

With one paw, he cautiously slid one end of his blindfold up, and cautiously peered out.

Tigress stood crouched in a cloud of dust, grinning ferally.

His favorite master stood up, tail lashing behind her, and stalked towards him eyes burning with an unrecognizable emotion.

Po's ears flattened on his head, and he took a step back.

He almost yelped when she stepped close enough to hit him.

"Po."

He winced.

The South China tiger completely shocked him, and proved her unpredictability when she smirked pressing her fist into her open palm, and bowing in respect to him.

"Master."

This was eerily similar to the day he had defeated Tai Lung. Tigress had been the first one to bow, and call him master. She didn't even like him then, and now..well she was quite possibly his best friend, who happens to train him, and sometimes enjoyed watching him suffer.

" Po you did well, but that's all the training we have time for. So now what's the plan?"

Pfft..Plan…Um would she hit him if he said they should wing it?

Tigress was the leader of The Furious Five. Why did she ask him decision making questions? He was never good at making smart life style choices.

"Po. Focus. Plan."

Oh yeah.

"Well we need to meet up with the rest of The Furious Five, and Master Shifu and then we need to locate Lord Shen."

She stared at him deadpanned, obviously waiting for him to continue explaining his brilliant strategy.

"Um, after we find Shen we need to draw him out, so I'll go bait hi-"

Po froze, as Tigress's eyes narrowed, and he heard her snarl, her fangs flashing menacingly. He had never seen her this angry. Ever. Her claws slid out, and her fur bristled, making her seem seem bigger and more lethal than normal. Po's senses were telling him to leave before she decided to make a tiger rug out of him. Why was she so angry?

"Um Tigress…"

She was literally shaking in rage.

"Po I watched you die less than two weeks ago, and now your brilliant plan is face Shen alone again?" She chuckled darkly. "I have very few people that matter to me Po, watching you die…hurt." Tigress snarled angrily, lashing out and swiping her claws across the trunk of a tree. "And you're asking me to do it again?"

Po gaped at the raw emotion his friend was exhibiting.

Tigress had always kept her composure.

She never had breakdowns. She never cried. Negative emotions outside of anger didn't even exist for her…or so he thought until now. Had his death really affected her that badly?

He winced as another tree was reduced to kibble.

"Tigress…"

She snarled ferally, and he squished the voice in his head that wanted to hide in a hole somewhere.

He took a step toward the enraged master, and winced when the growls increased in ferocity warning him away. He sighed, and stepped into a crouch leaping high into the air, and landing an inch away from her. Before she could even consider clawing him and damaging his face he grabbed her and encircled her into a tight hug burying his face into her soft fur.

"I am so sorry. "

* * *

><p>end of chappie R and R<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright so I went out of the country for 5 days, and there was NO internet. It was hell! Im back now though with a new chappie. Gotta say you guys left some wierd reviews while i was gone. People threatened to kill me if I didnt update. O.o This new chapter is really short though, since it's basically a filler. Next chapter is the final battle, and after that is a new story arc.

A lot of people said they liked the slow pace of this story, so Ill keep writing like that. Um. Oh yeah the reason why Po is a tiger is because in the movie Po and Tigress will probably never get together because of the species difference, and also he's also a tiger because I kinda wanted to him be a bad ass:) Doesnt work as well when he's a panda.

* * *

><p>Tigress stood frozen, encircled in Po's warm embrace. Seconds ago she had been ready to unleash hell on him, but now she was debating with whether to snarl or purr at him. She twitched. In the last few weeks since Po's death she had exhibited more emotions than she had in her entire twenty-three years of existence. She had purred, laughed, mourned, snarled, and died internally, but after all of that Po had come back, and he still had no sense of self preservation. He was still so <em><strong>stupid.<strong>_

Tigress growled, pushing away from the white tiger, eyes narrowing dangerously into slits.

Her lips curled back into a feral snarl as Po stumbled away from her in shock.

"Po, we watched you die. We thought you were never coming back!"

Po's face morphed into a mask of utter confusion, and Tigress resisted the urge to attack him.

"I did come back though."

Tigress's fist clenched, and she hissed angrily.

"That doesn't mean you will next time."

The silence that followed in the clearing spoke volumes. It told her that instead of just hearing her, Po was actually listening to the words she had to say, and being affected by them. The white tiger had tensed unsuredly and if Tigress had to guess he was probably agreeing with her. If he died again, he would not come back.

Tigress stepped forward tail lashing agitatedly behind her, and gently placed a paw on his chest, temporarily stunning him.

"Po…one last thing you have to realize; even with the title of master, and all the fame in the world. We're not invincible. We die just like everyone else, and if you go after Shen with a half-baked plan like last time you're asking us to watch you die again." Her eyes narrowed, and her grip in his fur tightened. "And I won't do it."

Tigress stiffened, as Po's arms encircled around her again.

Why did he keep touching her?

"Alright Tigress, no half-baked plans, we'll take down Shen as a team."

She felt something foreign as she stood in his arms, his warm breath on her neck. What was the feeling? She didn't like it. Tigress shoved Po away, watching him stumble unsteadily. Her tail lashed in agitation, as she tensely eyed the white tiger across from her. There were some parts of Tiger culture she had not taught him yet. Tigers were solitary by nature. They had no packs, no prides, and no clans. They were not affectionate creatures-so all this hugging that had been going on lately was severely annoying to the predator inside of her, and yet…

Tigress snarled internally cutting off that train of thought before it began.

"Po we're going to need to leave now to get back to the Valley by nightfall."

The white tiger blinked confused by her swift change in mood, but moved to stand next to her.

"Right…."

Tigress crouched down, flexing her claws into the dirt ready to run.

"Hey Tigress."

The South China tiger sighed, instinctively knowing Po was going to ask something stupid, and paused in midmotion, turning to look at him in exasperation.

"Yes Po?"

His sea green eyes blinked at her hopefully.

"I haven't really eaten in days aaaaaaaaaaaaand…..On the way to the Valley there was sea food place-"

Tigress groaned.

"Po, Shen took over China and we're about to go to war with thousands of wolves. Fried fish should be the farthest thing from your mind right now."

With that she tensed, and lunged forward, flying into the nearest tree, and landing gracefully on fours. Without pausing she arched high into the air, and chuckled as she heard Po struggling behind her, clumsily making his way through the trees. As she continued to sprint, Po's grumbling through desperate gulps of air became audible

"Gah…so…hungry..Universe dew sounds… really freakin good right now…"

* * *

><p>After hours of running Po was feeling extremely tired. His paws burned, and his muscles ached with an unnatural stiffness. Overall he felt like they hadn't actually moved anywhere. He sighed they hadn't even reached the entrance to the city yet.<p>

"Po we're here."

What?

Po froze.

He blinked as the familiar stone wall surrounding the city, and the long wooden bridge that led inside became visible. Okay so maybe they had managed to reach the city. Po attempted to leave the shelter of the treeline, and was roughly pulled back into the shadows, and slammed into a tree.

"Po what are you doing?"

He blinked at Tigress's frustrated expression.

Going home…Was that now allowed? He kinda liked home.

Tigress snarled at his blank expression, and pointed one claw towards the wall of the city."Idiot. There are wolves everywhere. White tigers are rare. You can't just waltz back into the city without looking suspicious."

He blinked, glancing uncomprehendingly at the darkened outlines of wolves patrolling the wall, guarding the gate, and prowling insistently over the bridge. If Po had actually left the shadows they would have been captured instantly, because the sheer number of wolves at the entrance would have overwhelmed them.

Oh.

Po's ears flattened against his head, and he chuckled sheepishly.

"How do we get into the city then?"

Tigress closed her eyes-no doubt strategizing. Their options were pretty limited. After a couple of seconds of tense silence, Tigress scarlet eyes opened giving the city entrance a once over.

"Underneath the wooden bridge there's a water channel that empties into a sewer. The sewer system runs throughout the whole city. We can use that system to sneak inside past the wolves to get to the streets, and from there we can use the shadows to get to the noodle shop."

Um….ew.

Po's lip curled in distaste. The sewer system was nasty. It smelled like nastiness.

Tigress glanced amusedly at his disgusted expression.

"Unless you have a better idea?"

Sadly, he didn't.

He sighed despairingly. This was by far the worst day ever.

"Alright, stealth mo-"

Tigress's claws extended and she placed the tip of one against the fur of his throat. "Say it, and I will murder you…" He gulped, and Tigress smirked."C'mon, Dragon Warrior the sewers await. "

Joy.

* * *

><p>Tigress crouched carefully sliding towards the shoreline without the wolves noticing her. She hid into a bush, and seconds later jumped out with an unnatural grace ducking into the dark water. She swam quietly away from the shallow end, and went deeper.<p>

Po grimaced, and attempted to follow her lead, crouching and flexing his claws in the dirt. When he thought the wolves weren't watching he slipped into the same bush he had seen Tigress hide in. He counted to three, and cautiously ambled out of the bush, slipping into the murky waters of the channel. He ducked into the deeper end as he saw Tigress's slender outline in the water patiently waiting for him. She nodded when he reached her, and motioned for him to follow her with a flick of her tail. Po paddled through the water gracelessly after Tigress for what felt like hours with no air. His chest was beginning to burn. He sincerely missed oxygen. Suddenly Tigress darted to the right disappearing into a well hidden cleft in a wall. Po scrambled after her and swam frantically into the hole after her.

Gravity was going to kill him.

The hole led to a waterfall. Po pawed at the air, but unfortunately there was nothing to grip, and the water threw him down a long drop-air whizzing past him. He yelped as he hit the hard cement ground.

Po groaned. The ground was officially just as evil as the stairs.

He winced as the smell of garbage overwhelmed him and he choked.

Ugh. That was disgusting.

"Po breathe through your mouth not your nose."

Tigress's smooth voice broke through the horrors of the sewer. Po took a deep breath through his mouth, and could still taste the nastiness but it wasn't killing him anymore. The South China tiger knelt down to his level, and grabbed his arm, helping him to his feet.

Po swayed drunkenly on his paws. Sewers were gross.

Tigress leaned against him to steady him, so he wouldn't fall. For the first time he noticed an odd yellow sludge clinging to his fur. He looked down towards Tigress supporting him, and her fur was matted with the same yellow gunk. He shuddered. It was moving….

"Uh Tigress…"

"Ignore it. We have to keep moving."

Gah!

The hardcore don't understand!

* * *

><p>Tigress panted tiredly as she heaved herself up into the streets, and out of the sewer. She could smell herself. Her fur was in matted, and going in all different directions. She hated sewers with a fiery passion. She glanced behind her as Po heaved himself out of the sewers and collapsed on the ground behind her. He probably loathed them.<p>

"C'mon Po we just need to make it to the noodle shop now."

He groaned.

"Never moving again…."

She rolled her eyes, and nudged him with the tip of her foot.

"Up, Po. We need to keep going."

The white tiger whined, and rolled so he was on all fours and stumbled to his feet. Tigress watched him tremble with exhaustion. The Dragon Warrior was going to pass out soon. She felt her muscles scream in abuse, and she distinctly felt the grime in her fur. She needed to rest soon as well.

With a sigh Tigress ducked into the shadows, instinctively aware of Po huffing behind her.

She paused behind the roofing of one building, snarling softly as a wolf passed harmlessly overhead. When the canine disappeared she flicked her tail motioning for Po to follow, and she arched high into the air darting from building top to building top intent on getting to the noodle shop.

When Mr. Ping's shop became visible, Tigress slowed, loping silently onto the building adjacent to the noodle shop. The South China tiger stood poised-waiting, as soon as Po landed silently beside her she was in motion again, arching high into the air and landing lightly on the window edge to Po's room. She swiftly slipped the window open and ducked inside.

It was so good to be back. Fantastic actually.

She grinned lightly as Po fell into the room and rolled around on the floor in a happy circle.

"Hooooooooooooooome. I'm home! Home is good."

With all the noise he was making it was only a matter of time before the Furious Five would stampede in, and cause a scene.

Less than a second later, she was proven correct when Viper slithered in, followed by everyone else. Her serpentine friend headed straight for her, coiling before leaping high into the air and wrapping tightly around her. Tigress winced as the scales slid against her grimy fur.

"Tigress you're back! Did everything go alright? Is Po ready?" Viper paused, no doubt becoming aware of the lovely aroma surrounding her. "Tigress why do you smell like you just swam in a garbage dump?"

Tigress sighed.

"Funny story that.."

* * *

><p>After Tigress and Po had taken bath…or four, they sat around a table with Furious Five and Master Shifu to meticulously plan their next move. Mr. Ping stood worriedly beside the kung fu masters wringing his feathers out.<p>

"So what's the next move?"

They were all wondering the same thing. Po blinked as Master Shifu gently placed a giant map on the table's surface and carefully smoothed out the creases. "Shen is here." The red panda pointed to Shen's palace on the map with Oogway's staff. He slid the staff across the map towards the Valley of Peace. "We are here. We need to draw Shen and his army out of the capital to the Valley where we have the home field advantage. In order to do that, " Shifu glanced at the Furious Five. "You all will come out of hiding momentarily let the wolves know you're still alive. They will alert Lord Shen and he will personally come here with his ships and guns to take you down."

The red panda grinned evilly.

"After he arrives with his ships the narrow water channels will force his navy to travel in single file, and that's when we strike. " Shifu glanced at Po. "That's where you come in. You will lead this strike with the Furious Five and we will use his guns and ships against him. "

Tigress cocked her head to the side, eyes narrowing.

"What will you do Master Shifu?"

The red panda hefted Oogway's staff over his shoulder. "I will be elsewhere, attending to equally important business."

Everyone paused, and Po blinked incredulously.

"What could be more important than helping us fight Shen?"

Shifu glared at the white tiger, eye twitching.

"Don't question me Po. I have faith in all of you. I am your master. Have faith in me as well."

Po's ear flattened against his head and he nodded hesitantly. It's hard to argue with Shifu logic.

"Now that all that violence is out of the way, let's eat noodles!" Everyone gaped in astonishment as the map was taken away in the instant it took to blink and in its place were six bowls of steaming hot noodles.

It was even harder to argue with Mr. Ping's logic.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is the beginning of the end! Mwa ha ha ha! R and R Sorry this one is so short.<p>

What the crap? Chap 4 disappeared. Thanks pple for tellin me:)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews on the last chappie since I accidently messed up chappie 4:) And then i know i said one more chappie till the new story arc, but...i lied O.o NOW there's one more chapter til the new story arc. Next chapter is the battle with Shen. After that the new story arc will push Po and Tigress closer together, and then after that Ill go into a third story arc where everyone meets Po's panda family and awkwardness ensues because Po's not a panda anyomre:)

That reminds meh;

Kody-You have a point...Tigress is snarling a lot in this story. Ill try to tone it down, but frankly i luv when she's gets mad and growls at peopleXD Its like luvin Shifu for his eye twitch:)

Everyone else dat commented on Po and Tigress gettin together, and Po's tigerness. Alright so personally I think they could get together with po as a panda and tigress as a tiger, but what i was trying to say is i dont think Dreamworks and the producers will put them together because of the species difference.

* * *

><p>Tigress stood poised on the cliffs overseeing the Valley. This was it. They were going to take back China or die trying. She snorted derisively. In all actuality death wasn't even an option. She glanced back at the Furious Five behind her, tense and battle ready.<p>

"Monkey get your tail out of my face!"

"Mantis…I will squash you and use you for a toothpick if you touch my tail."

Viper hissed, and Tigress glared murderously at both of them. "The Valley is crawling with wolves. We need to let them know we're alive and then disappear again until Shen gets here with his navy. We need a solid plan. So if any of you alert them before we're ready I will kill you. "

They lapsed into silence, and Tigress turned again to peer over the cliff's edge. Her tail lashed in agitation behind her. How were they going to announce themselves, and escape before they were overwhelmed by the wolves? If they could deal with one mutt at a time..She smiled evilly. That was it! She turned to her friends, sliding away from the cliff edge.

"Here's the plan. Instead of announcing it to everyone, and causing a scene, we're going to kidnap a guard, and inform him of our existence in the valley. That way we only have one wolf to deal with."

Everyone blinked. Kidnapping wasn't there style. Desperate times call for brash and slightly suicidal measures though.

Crane's feathers shuddered unsuredly.

"Won't they notice the missing guard?"

Tigress whiskers twitched in amusement.

"That's the beauty of it. There's over a thousand wolves prowling around the Valley, if one nameless guard goes missing no one will notice. It is the army. They'll think he wandered off drunk."

Mantis chuckled.

"Brilliance!"

Tigress nodded, and crouched to the ground, stretching out her limbs. Shen had made his move. He had taken the Valley from them. She flexed her claws into the soft soil beneath her, and bared her ivory fangs so they glinted in the dim moonlight. It was her turn now. She intended to pay that damnable peacock back tenfold.

Tigress's scarlet eyes narrowed and she tensed crouching low, and leaping high in to the air. She felt the rush of wind around her and barely blinked when the rest of the Furious Five joined her in the air. As she began to fall she twirled, maneuvering her tail so she was falling face first towards the oncoming ground. The air zoomed past her, ruffling her striped fur, and her eyes narrowed as she landed lightly on all fours upon a roof beneath the cliffs.

Now-to put this plan into action.

Tigress ducked into the shadows, letting the darkness become her cover. She slid down the side of a roof landing with a slight thud, and hearing four identical thuds behind her. She stood inertly in the narrow alley way. She didn't have to wait long before her ears perked, at the sound of heavy paws announcing the arrival of a wolf on patrol. The South China Tiger tensed. As soon as the canine became visible she hissed a light "Go." And the Five lunged as one. Viper coiled tightly around him, while Mantis knocked the wolf's paws out from under him. Within seconds he was immobilized and Monkey and Crane dragged him bodily back into the shadows.

Tigress walked leisurely behind them, and with a light flick of her tail motioned for Viper to release their captive. Before he could even consider running or calling for help she had him pinned, stepping on his throat with her foot. The wolf squirmed helplessly, ears flattening against his head. Tigress leaned in towards the guard with a slight snarl, her eyes cold. She couldn't afford to be nice about this.

"Listen puppy, because I hate repeating myself. We're not gonna kill you because I need you to give a message to your precious leader. Tell him kung fu is not dead, and never will be. Tell him the Furious Five is coming out of hiding, and tell Shen his days are numbered because the Dragon Warrior is very much alive."

Tigress eyes glowed a translucent orange, glittering ominously in the night. The South China Tiger with a great deal of reluctance checked her anger as she noticed the wolf's choked expression and she casually removed her paw from his throat. The wolf gasped, frantically sucking in giant gulps of air. Tigress turned to leave and paused peering over her shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"One last thing, don't waste your breath calling for help. By the time reinforcements arrive we'll be long gone."

With that Tigress leapt away melting into the shadows once again, with her friends following loyally behind her like always.

* * *

><p>"That was freakin awesome! Tigress you were a beast!"<p>

Tigress blinked at Mantis. Was that supposed to be compliment? That was a very Po-like comment, which meant it made absolutely no sense whatsoever.

Viper slid closer to her, with a worried expression as they bounded across the rooftops, deftly sliding in and out of the shadows. "You..were something…Tigress what was that? Don't you think you overdid it a little?"

Um. No. Not at all.

Tigress blinked at her friend uncomprehendingly.

Viper rolled her eyes. "Tigress you stepped on his throat for five minutes and monologued. He could have died."

Crane swooped in flying next to them, and interjected himself into the conversation.

"You're being dramatic Viper. He was nowhere near death, and anyways I'm pretty sure Tigress's bad mood is because she had to train Po for a week."

The South China tiger sighed. "No the training with Po was fine. "

Everyone paused, and she could feel them looking at her strangely.

Tigress rolled her eyes at their incredulous expressions. "What?"

Mantis pointed one stick like appendage at her accusingly.

"You're anal about training. It's like the air you breathe, and your hobby of choice. Po doesn't operate like that. So unless something's changed…you're not tellin us everything! There's no way training could be just fine!"

Tigress's eyes narrowed and she flexed her claws experimentally into the rough tiles of the roof. Her friends were annoyingly skeptical about everything. Her tail lashed agitatedly behind her, and she lengthened her strides pushing slightly ahead of the Furious Five.

"Tigress! Don't ignore me! Come back here!"

Pfft. Not gonna happen. She wasn't gonna feed Viper's addiction to gossip.

Tigress ran faster, outpacing her friends.

"TIGRESS!"

* * *

><p><em>Hours later….<em>

"Lord Shen. We have just received a message from our unit stationed in the Valley of Peace…Its not good sir."

The young peacock drummed the feathers of his wing against the arm chair of his throne impatiently. What could possibly be wrong? China was finally his. The prophecy had been proven wrong because he had killed the panda. He had cheated death. He had wrought a new era of machinery and guns. Kung fu was dead. He had eliminated every threat to his happiness. Every threat.

He glared at the canine commander. "What could possibly be the problem?"

The wolf's ears flattened against his head, and he quivered uncertainly. "Lord Shen…It's been reported that the Furious Five captured one of my pack members earlier tonight and left a message with him."

He couldn't be serious.

Shen blinked at the utter terror in his face.

Not kidding then. He should have killed those kung fu rejects when he had the chance. He lowered his beak sharply glaring down at his canine commander.

"What's the message?"

"Well Master…they said…kung fu is not dead, and never will be. They also said The Furious Five are coming out of hiding, and apparently your days are numbered because the Dragon Warrior is very much alive."

Shen froze, eyes narrowing.

Lies. They had to be lies. The dragon warrior was dead. He killed that fugly panda! He saw him die. He saw the utter horror on the tiger's face as her friend died. It was a mistake. Someone was impersonating him . Shen slid off his throne stomping angrily down the stairs. He took a threatening step towards the wolf, who winced but didn't move.

"Don't insult my intelligence. I killed the Dragon Warrior. Your information is wrong. "

The wolf shook his head, waving his paws defensively in front of him.

"Im just repeating what was told to my men."

Shen blinked. That was unacceptable. China was his. Happiness was within his grasp. Nothing would take it from him. Least of all some retarded kung fu masters with delusions of grandeur.

"Ready my ships. I want them armed with rows upon rows of guns. We end this now."

He chuckled evilly. He couldn't wait to see the infamous Furious Five bow before him, before he killed them one by one. By the end of this week, he would see them all bleed.

* * *

><p>As everyone lay sleeping in their chosen corners that night, Po lay awake seemingly restless. The Furious Five had returned to the noodle shop dubbing their mission a success. Now all they had to do was wait for Shen. Then part two of their plan would begin. Po didn't know if he was ready. He had made peace with his past, but did that make him strong enough to win the upcoming battle? Nuuuuuuuuuuuu.<p>

He grimaced at his depressing thoughts, and groaned.

He wanted to sleep! What the crap?

Po pouted and rolled out of bed, heaving himself to his hand and knees. The white tiger stumbled to his feet and swayed out of his room slipping out of the door and, tripping down the stairs. So sleepeh. He cradled his head, as he wearily trudged into the kitchen.

Midnight snack time.

It's the universal fix for everything wrong in the world.

He reached to open the fridge.

"Po what are you doing?"

He blinked at the smooth voice, and turned to see Tigress leaning casually against the door frame-tail swishing lazily behind her. How did she always sneak up on him? And why was she always doing it in the middle of the night?

He pointed to the refrigerator with one paw. "I'm grabbing some food."

Her eyes narrowed, and she inched further into the kitchen.

"It's late you should be sleeping."

Sleep sounded like awesomeness. Unfortunately he was too nervous about the fight with Shen to even attempt to sleep.

"What's going on Po?"

He blinked at the warning in her tone. There was something subtle in her voice that screamed intimidation. She didn't want him to lie. Po sighed. Who wanted a healthy friendship based on trust that's stupid!

"Po…"

Alright. Fine…

"I'm worried Tigress. This thing with Shen If we lose-"

The South China tiger abruptly cut him off. "We won't lose. We work as a team and take down Shen. That's all that's going to happen. "

Po blinked, taking in Tigress's steady stance. She was the epitome of strength, emanating power and a feral grace in everything she did. Nothing ever fazed her, and she believed they would take down Shen despite the ridiculous odds set against them.

….He wasn't fierce like that, obstinate like that or perseverant like that. That was purely a tiger thing. He was a panda at heart. He didn't have infallible faith in his skills like Tigress did in hers.

"Po, it might not seem like it, but you've come a long way. Six months ago you would have run away screaming from something this dangerous. This time you're panicking but you're still here. You're standing your ground, and fighting back. "

Is that what he was doing?

Hmmm.

Tigress shoved him lightly, pushing him away from the fridge.

"Whatever happens I guarantee you're ready."

Her words warmed him, and he felt a sliver of anticipation. Tigress actually believed in him and the Furious Five would fight with him to the bitter end. He glared towards the horizon where Shen would be floating in with his boats and legions of soldiers.

Days from now, the final battle would come, and he wasn't backing down.

It was time to end this.

* * *

><p>My chapters are getting shorter. I dont like it O.o R and R<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Happy Fathers Day! For all u lovely people that decided to have kids...and keep them:)

Final chappie in this story arcXD Lol u guys reply more to da authors notes than the story... that's cool though i love all the reviews. I like this chappie.

Ehm...kodi u kinda sound like a teacher sometimes but thats awesome ur advise is solid and edumacational. I tried to keep the spoilers about upcoming chappies as vague as possible so the mystery is still there.

Comrade..lol i dunno ur hilarious even when ur psychotic:P

Wolfenstein; yep there are no fridges in ancient China...technically speaking...i wrote that on accident.

Eating donut; hmmm..i read that story too about Tigress's tail and the demon children that kept askin wierd questions...i think Cryztalix wrote itO.o

Oh yeah! One last thing some of you guys found my other kung fu panda story..um i had no intention of updating that one...ever but now im wondering if I should revive that story and update...i dunno ill think about itXD

* * *

><p>Po awoke to a minding bending pain in his abdomen. Oh god. He wheezed, rolling over and clutching his stomach with both paws. What was that? Why did it feel like someone stabbed him? It didn't event register to him that someone else was in the room with him-that someone being a very angry red panda with a growing tick mark.<p>

"Po wake up! Shen's navy has been spotted, and is less than an hour away! You and The Five must stop them before they reach the harbor!"

The white tiger blinked blearily, and stretched out languidly across the floor. Why was Shifu yelling so early in the morning?

There was no warning whatsoever when the tip of Oogway's staff slammed against his ribcage. All the oxygen escaped from his body, and Po held back a yelp cradling his abused midsection. Writhing in pain he warily turned to look at the red panda panting. "Is there any particular reason you're abusing me this early in the morning?"

Shifu's eye twitched. "Po, listen carefully Shen is entering the city by the waterways as we speak. You and the Five must stop him…"

When Po didn't move right away, Shifu jabbed him unrepentantly in the ribs again. "NOW PANDA!"

Shifu blinked.

Po blinked.

Then the Dragon Warrior snickered, and Shifu face-palmed sliding his paw down the side of his face in utter exasperation. "Shut up Po. Focus you must stop Shen. The Five are waiting for you down stairs. I have something important I have to do."

As Shifu hefted his staff, and nimbly sidled down the flight of wooden stairs off on his own secret mission. Po's sea green eyes blinked uncomprehendingly after his master, his whiskers twitching in amusement.

What could be more important than saving China?

Po ambled to his feet, and gave himself a rough shake, fluffing out his white fur and fully entering the waking world. He stretched flexing his claws, and then turned to pad down the stairs tail flicking contentedly behind him. At the bottom of the stairs stood Tigress and behind her the rest of his friends stood waiting patiently.

Tigress met his gaze, scarlet eyes narrowing into slits.

"Ready Po?"

He blinked at the phrase he was becoming ridiculously familiar with.

A tiny voice inside him screamed. "NEVER!" and was urging him to hide in the sewers again. Externally, Po ignored the voice and began to stride confidently towards restaurant entrance with a feral grin. "I'm ready. Shen won't know what hit him."

Either that or Po would be seeing the cranky lioness again when he died in a couple of hours…

It was a lose-lose situation.

* * *

><p>They didn't have to travel long before Shen's overly large boats became visible. Tigress blinked as the large ships inched closer, and she crouched lower effectively using a roof for cover so none of the scouts on the mast could see her. The ship she had seen at the forefront had an extremely large peacock symbol on it unlike the other ships. Shen had to be on that one. She glared coldly, mentally calculating her chance of survival if she jumped off the roof and tried to drown the peacock right now. She was interrupted from her less than healthy thoughts by one of her fellow masters.<p>

"Uh..Tigress yunno how Po was supposed to lead this mission?"

Tigress paused at the question, and turned slowly to stare at Crane.

"Yes?"

"We lost him again."

Tigress couldn't help the shocked hiss that escaped her. "What?"

"He was right here! We don't know where he is now!"

How did they keep losing him? They were five masters! He was one panda turned tiger who couldn't be subtle if his life depended on it. There was no logic in that.

"We have to find him. Monkey check the western rooftops, Mantis the Northern ones-"

Viper's shocked hiss interrupted her. "Tigress. Look."

The south China Tiger paused mid-command, and peered silently in the direction Viper's tail was pointing. The sight that greeted her made her want to kill something. At the very top of a building some distance away where everyone could see him stood Po, gesturing wildly at the boats and making a scene. Tigress's ears flattened against her head, and her jaw clenched in anger.

"What is that idiot doing?"

Monkey shuffled nervously.

"Um..killing any chance of taking Shen by surprise."

She stared deadpanned at Monkey for stating the obvious, before a shift in the wind directed her attention back to the ships. Tigress's annoyance changed to absolute horror as Shen apparently grew tired of Po's monologue and ordered the guns to fire at him. As the wolves moved to obey Tigress let her instincts guide her and leapt off the building lunging for Shen 's ship.

She arched gracefully in the air and as soon as her paws hit the wooden deck of the ship she was in motion again grabbing the nearest canine and forcefully throwing him over the side. She glanced toward her companions that had followed her lead and joined the fray. "Make sure none of these guns fire! "

She stopped talking and stepped backwards as a sword cleanly sliced the air she had been seconds previously, and Tigress dropped to the ground. In one quick motion she rotated her legs into a spin kick knockin the wolf off the boat. She snarled as almost instantly ten more replaced him.

This was ridiculous.

Her ears swiveled as she heard a mutt coming at her from behind, and turned on her heel, claws extended. The wolf never got within striking distance as a ball of white fur flashed in front of her and tackled it. She blinked as the wolf was unceremoniously dumped off the side of the boat by that same furball.

She rolled her eyes at Po's dramatic entrance.

"So nice of you to join us!"

She glared at him, and he chuckled nervously. The rest of the Furious Five inched closer to them, while fighting off their own opponents.

"Po this would have gone better if we had the element of surprise. This is just stupid."

The Dragon warrior blocked as hit that would have skewered him, and ducked under the wolf's guard lashing out at his underbelly with a sheathed paw, and making the mutt crumple to the ground. Po's ears flattened against his head, and he looked apologetically at the indignant bug. "Sorry Mantis."

Everyone sighed same old Po.

"So what's the plan?"

Po looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Plan?"

Tigress met his gaze nonplussed and twisted a wolf's arm, forcing it to his knees before jackknifing the dog gracelessly into the ground, and slowly repeating herself emphasizing each word. "Yes…Po. Plan. We can't fight these mutts forever.

He shuffled nervously.

"Um…stop Shen before he gets to the harbor."

Tigress nods, and steps into her stance one paw poised in front of her another paw poised above her head.

That was simple enough to understand.

With that, they all lunged at the same time. Tigress crouched snarling and leapt over the first wave of wolves. She felt Viper whiplash one canine, throwing it towards her. Tigress met the wolf in the air, and she agilely swerved, kicking the dog out of the air and into the water. She hit the deck on all fours, with her friends at her back.

More wolves surrounded them and she sighed. Why were there so many freakin dogs? Gods. They deserve to go extinct.

A yelp to her right distracted her, and she warily glanced toward the noise.

"Master Ox! And Master Croc!"

Po's excited yell left her momentarily distracted. What? They had left those masters in prison. They were here? In the Valley of Peace? Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that Master Croc and Master Ox were indeed here, and actually being useful…but how was that even possible? Her ears flicked back and forth in confusion.

Master Ox smiled grimly and answered the question everyone was thinking.

"You're friend there was very convincing."

Tigess blinked. What friend? They didn't have social lives….

She gaped as a chorus of pained yelps and growls filled the air, and Master Shifu dashed through the army of wolves causing chaos as he went. The red panda flipped high into the air and landed gracefully on the tip of Oogway's staff in front of them-his eye twitching in annoyance.

"What are you all standing for? We must stop Shen before he reaches the harbor. Use the boats to block the way!"

The shock of her mentor being there melted away as she registered his words.

The boats….?

The brilliance of the plan struck her, and Tigress instantly crouched low to the ground, muscles bunching and jumped high into the air. She let the air carry her until everyone was an insignificant speck before she remanuvered her tail so she would fall and land in a crouch on a different ship. She let gravity do its job and When she hit the ship in front of her, the momentum from her fall made the ship dip dangerously and rocket forward only to collapse against a bridge, and snap in half causing wood to fall and leave debris everywhere.

Tigress leisurely walked from the totaled ship to the bridge, and watched her friends completely dismantle the oncoming boats. She smiled slightly as Crane swooped in and created a windstorm that completely decimated several of Shen's boats.

Wait…where was Shen?

Tigress's eyes narrowed and without thinking she leapt off the bridge, landing on all fours on the deck of a random ship. Where did that ugly peacock run off too? She snarled eyes flicking back and forth-feeling more than a little paranoid. Tigress froze as she finally spotted Shen out of the corner of her eye with one of his guns pointed directly at Po. Her ears flattened against her head.

Oh gods no. Not again.

She lunged forward running on all fours. Her paws didn't even skim the ground she was so intent on getting there in time. She lengthened her strides, pushing her legs to stretch further. One thing was abundantly clear in her mind. Po wouldn't survive a direct blast from that. There was no way in hell. She might though…

Her breath came in shallow pants, and her muscles ached, but she didn't care. She had to get there in time. She slid to a stop next to the white tiger just as Shen lit his weapon. Without fully considering the weight of her actions she forcefully threw the Po into the water just as the weapon fired.

She crossed her arms in front of her to help deter the blast.

Then her world exploded.

* * *

><p>Po erupted from the water gasping for breath and grabbed the nearest floating piece of debris-panting tiredly. What the fudge was that? Shen shot him again. That's twice now. He blinked at all the wreckage around him. All the destruction, and one morbid thought thrashed around violently in his mind. They had lost. Shen had single handedly beat the greatest warriors in kung fu history.<p>

His ears flattened against his head, as he glanced around at the fallen masters. An inert Shifu floating on a piece of wood, Monkey, Viper, Crane, Mantis…all unmoving…all broken looking. His eyes narrowed. Where was Tigress?

Oh gods. Tigress.

She had pushed him out of the way.

He should be dead right now.

Po searched frantically around the dark waters- internally panicking and there further out to his left floating idly on a piece of wood was the South China Tiger.

Po swam towards, pushing tiredly against the water. Even when he reached her, She remained unresponsive…unmoving. Her fur was faded, ruffled and covered with dirt, and dark powder from the explosion. Po winced at her condition.

This was his fault.

"Tigress…."

He had never seen her look this..beaten.

Right There. He knew he never wanted to see her like this again. He gently placed a paw over hers, and was stunned when she somehow found the strength to move. She wearily peered over at him, and then that was it. She laid her head down again exhausted from just the effort of moving, and something in Po snapped.

He was done.

He had lost one family to Shen.

He blatantly refused to lose another.

He slid one arm dripping wet out of the water, and encircled Tigress in a one armed hug, purring for the first time ever. He buried his face in her damp fur, and whispered. "You were right I was lucky when I came back last time…this time don't know if I'll make it. Even as a tiger I'm not as hardcore as you. Sorry for letting you down…again."

He let her go, pushing off from her piece of debris, and making them float in opposite directions. As he waded alone he turned away from Tigress, and glared at Shen. That bird had overstepped himself this time. Po had one last crazy stupid idea. If Shen wanted to murder him so badly-fine, he would confront him and his army of brainwashed puppies alone. He couldn't watch his friends get hurt anymore.

Behind him there was a single scrap of land. Po swerved to swim towards it. He would make his final stand there.

When he reached it he placed both paws heavily on the ground and heaved himself out of the water, his fur dripping tiny droplets of water on the dirt soil. He slid gracefully to his feet, and turned to meet the oncoming ships.

Po heard hundreds of stories about veteran kung fu masters that had taken down vast armies using nothing but their wits and kung fu style. Hell, The Furious five had done it multiple times. He wasn't a veteran kung fu master though. He didn't have years of experience or a toned body that reflected years of hard training. He had earned a title as the Dragon Warrior. That was it.

His eyes narrowed as the ships edged closer, and he tensed, tail lashing agitatedly behind him.

Right now…that's all he needed. With his limited experience he had made it through Shifu's training.

He had mastered the Wuxi finger hold.

He had beaten Tai Lung.

He had survived Tigress's sadistic training regime.

Po vaguely was aware of the ships getting ready to fire, and he stepped into the stance that had started this whole venture-The stance that had helped him to find inner peace. He placed his paws together at his side and swept his foot into a graceful arc in front of him/

He would survive this too.

When the first one fired he had mere seconds to move, but Po held his ground waiting. His eyes narrowed to slits as it rocketed closer to him, and came within touching distance. If he could redirect a ball of water with Oogway's technique, maybe he could do the same for a ball of fire. He closed his eyes imagining the water droplet, and a feeling of calm washed over him.

Inner peace.

When the ball of fire finally hit him, he deftly caught it with one paw, and threw it harmlessly into the water behind him, feeling a rush of excitement as it hit the water.

That was freakin awesome.

He glared at Shen, and held his paw up gloating. He wasn't dead yet. Eat that! Nasty poultry reject.

Po blinked as from his peripherals he noticed a pale orange light, and he looked down at his paw-his eyes widening in surprise and horror. How long has he been on fire? Why was he just noticing his paw was on fire? Really? The pain hit him, and he yelped-running spastically in a circle hoping oxygen would make the flames go out. It buuuuuuuuurned.

Wait….oxygen helps the flames. Oh gods. He did the safest thing he could think of and shoved his hand into his mouth, instantly putting the fire out. He looked around warily not removing his abused paw from his mouth, and another thought hit him. He was on a scrap of land in the middle of an ocean. He could have just put his hand in the water. Ugh stupidness!

He heard a shout of; "Again!" and almost wasn't ready when another ball of flame veered towards him. This time when it reached him, he grabbed it with clumsily with one hand, and it ricocheted off his paw landing harmlessly in the water.

…

Sooooooooooooooooo cool!

"Yeah baby!

He arched forward at the last second as another one almost made him a tail-less tiger. Uh..yeah that NOT okay.

A desperate cry of-"KILL HIM!" reached Po as a wave of shots volleyed against him. Then he was a blur of white, redierecting every shot thrown at him with ease. He flipped, arching high into the air-letting two searing balls of flame pass harmlessly by him, and landed in a crouch. At some point he was struck with the brilliant idea to throw the ball of flames back at the ships, and that's when the tides started to turn.

He glared at Shen his sea green eyes growing uncharacteristically hard. This battle was over.

A large ball of flame zoomed toward him, and he planted his feet claws engraving themselves in the ground. He caught it holding to his chest, the momentum throwing him back a foot, as the fire spun around so fast it was a little red blur. He muscles bunched as he leapt into the air, maneuvering his tail the way Tigress taught him as he defied gravity and began to spin in time with the flames he held cradled his paws. He felt the ball of fire spin faster and he felt totally at peace, like a perfect balance of yin and yang. He landed with a flourish, spinning lightly on his feet to face Shen and his shell shocked army.

He tensed, and threw his arm forward in one smooth motion, releasing the empowered ball of fire. "Skadoosh!"

He smiled ferally as Shen's world exploded.

* * *

><p>Tigress watched numb with shock. Po had singlehandedly destroyed Shen's army, with a technique that had originally controlled a flimsy droplet of water. Her eyes narrowed. She officially needed to stop underestimating him, because for some ungodly reason when everything looked bleak and hopeless Po managed to come through for everyone.<p>

She blinked as among all the ship wreckage a single white figure stood silhouetted against the dark murky water. Po? No. Her claws extended scraping angrily against her piece of debris, and her fangs glinted eerily. No. Shen. That damn peacock refused to die. She snarled. More than anything she wanted another shot at him.

By a herculean force of will she forced her exhausted body to move. She would not sit idly by and watch Po fight this bird. This was a battle she would participate in. She owed Shen for the absolute hell he put her through. She waded up to the ship wreckage, and placed both paws heavily on the wood heaving herself bodily out of the water. Gods everything hurt. Her muscles trembled, and she took a deep steadying breath, peering wearily in front of her.

There was Po…and there was her next homicide victim.

Her ears twitched as she heard Po reply to whatever Shen had said.

"You have to let go of that stuff in the past Shen because it just doesn't matter. What matters is what you choose to do now."

She blinked at the sage like words coming from Po's mouth. Did he hit his head in that explosion? She noticed Shen's expression and snarled. The white tiger was wasting his breath with kind words to the Shen. His moment of wisdom was ruined by how naïve he was being. The peacock was cruel and manipulative. He had no intention of changing. She leapt into action just as Shen lunged for Po with his lance. She met him halfway in the air tackling him to the ground. Tigress pinned Shen down extending her claws into his feathered chest, the lance being the only thing keeping her from his throat.

"Didn't I kill you already? You and your band of kung fu losers?"

Tigress glared coldly at the bird. "You tried."

The peacock sneered, and without warning slammed the butt of his lance into her unprotected flank. Tigress's grip loosened as she winced in pain. It was enough for Shen to escape her hold. The bird flipped to his feet, holding his lance out in front of him. "You know what they say. If at first you don't succeed try try again."

She heard a soft growl behind her, and turned to see Po moving to help. Her ears flattened against her head. "Back off Po, Shen is mine."

"But Tigress-"

Her eyes narrowed, and she barred her fangs.

"He's** mine** Po. "

The white tiger blinked but nodded hesitantly. Po didn't understand. Tigress would do anything to protect her friends and home. Shen had hurt the people she cared about, and taken over China. She had to fight him. The predator inside her was snarling. The world owed this spoiled bird nothing, but he had the gall to want everything and try to take it. It disgusted her.

She slipped into her stance one paw poised in front of her, and the other poised above her head.

"Let's end this Shen."

"I just went from fighting this new and improved version of the Dragon Warrior to fighting a washed up kitty like you. Don't insult me."

Excuse me?

Tigress felt an icy calm wash over her.

_**That **_was reason enough to break his face.

With no warning Tigress lunged, sliding low beneath his guard,kicking up with her legs, and connecting with nothing but air as Shen nimbly jumped out of her reach. She crouched on the ground tail lashing, and then she arched high into the air-gracefully flowing into a drop kick that that roughly threw the peacock to the ground. The bird hit the wood groaning, and Tigress stood back patiently waiting for Shen to get to his feet.

She didn't have to wait long before Shen flipped to his claws, hefting his stupidly large lance in one wing. Her whiskers twitched in amusement. Tigress maybe exhausted, and wounded, but she was still a Master of her style. Shen had mastered nothing. Without his guns he was an average fighter that any true master could annihilate.

Shen glared, annoyed.

This time he leapt at her, and she deftly blocked his first attack, using her claws to block the sharp end of the lance, and let it slide harmlessly past her fur into the wood of the deck. The lance embedded itself into the solid oak of the deck, and now Shen was weaponless. Tigress stalked forward eyes burning. Except for the useless sharpened feathers from his tail, Shen was now defenseless.

"Tigress. "

Po's voice caused her to pause. Her eyes shifted to her friend that stood serenely by the mast of the ship who had been strangely silent up to that point.

"He lost, and he knows it. Isn't that enough?"

Um.

No. It really wasn't, because Shen had learned nothing from this. He was still insufferably evil and manipulative. She opened her mouth to say so when she was rudely cut off by the peacock's enraged reply.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here you ignorant twit. I _**never **_lose. Ever. I will not start now."

Tigress blinked as the peacock pulled out two sharpened feathers, and twisted from his position on the ground. Her eyes widened as he deftly turned and threw the dagger-like feathers at the white tiger. Everything seemed to slow down as she saw Po about to die for the millionth time this week alone and feeling of cold washed over her. At the last possible second Po rolled out of the way making the feathers slice through the space where his head had been seconds earlier.

Tigress breathed a long sigh of relief. She was going to freakin maul Po later. She was sick and tired of watching him die. The South China tiger's ears perked as a loud creaking caught her attention. What was that noise? Her eyes narrowed, and she located the source of the creaking. Shen's feathers-instead of hitting Po had sliced through the mast. The mast was cracking in half…oh gods it would flatten them. She pushed her tired body into motion.

"Po, move! The mast is falling! Something that heavy would kill us!"

Tigress gracefully leapt off the boat, and hit the cold water with a splash. She was distinctly aware of a Po-like yelp, as he jumped into the water after her. The mast hit the deck with a massive thud breaking the wreckage into hundreds of smaller bits of debris. As Tigress waded in the water, and swam to the surface, one thing stuck in her mind. She only heard one splash follow her which meant Shen had been unfortunate enough to be squashed underneath the mast. She didn't know how she felt about that, the most prominent feeling in her mind was a sense of utter relief. It was _**over.**_ Shen and his bloody army were gone, and her friends were alive. That's all she cared about.

* * *

><p>Po erupted from the water gasping and grabbed the nearest piece of debris, which happened to be a damp piece of wood. He was tired of water. He was tired of violent people giving him headaches. He was sick of explosions and megalomaniacs. He basically just described his life. He was vaguely aware of people cheering spastically on the shore. kung fu had won today. Screw guns. They were stupid. He smiled tiredly China was free….it was time for a nap.<p>

He saw a flash of orange in his peripherals, and turned to see Tigress holding out a paw to help him out of the water. Of course she had made it to the shore before him.

Po grabbed her paw, and was grateful for the help as she yanked him onto shore. He stumbled to his feet unsteadily. He was so tired. He glanced toward the South China Tiger. She must be exhausted. He blinked at the smug smile on her face. Why was she looking at him like that?

Po cocked his head to the side ears flicking back and forth unsuredly as Tigress crossed her arms over her chest, giving a light smile that Po had never seen before….ever.

"Po…THAT was pretty hardcore."

No way….

Tigress-leader of the Furious Five, and the best female kung fu master he had EVER seen had stolen his word. Then she used it to describe him.

They were having a moment.

Po wanted to cry…but that would be uncool, and kind of weird.

Instead he lunged towards Tigress encircling her in a tight hug. He felt her freeze, but she didn't actively kill him so he continued to hug her. He wasn't even aware when his chest began to rumble in contentment, or the shocked looks he was getting from the rest of the Five.

When it became slightly awkward Mantis interrupted the moment.

"Po…are you purring?"

Po froze, eyes widening, and quickly dropped the South China tiger, nervously taking a step back and glancing towards his friends. His ears flattened against his head in embarrassment, and his fur covered a blush.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't purr. "

"So that vibration thing you were doing…was what?"

Po chuckled nervously and ignored the question instead he dipped down grabbing the four members of the Furious Five in a tight hug.

"gods. I missed you guys."

A raspy voice he thought he'd never hear again cut into their reunion.

"Its seems you have found inner peace Po." The white tiger grinned ferally and turned to see the tiny red panda who had first trained him, and made him into the warrior he was today. Shifu stood leaning against Oogway's staff wearing a slightly annoyed expression. "And you did it at such a young age too."

Was that jealousy?

Shifu was jealous of his awesomeness?

Pfft he should be.

…okay not really. It was way too early to try and compete with Shifu in anything.

Po's smile gentled. "I had a great teacher." He reached out to hug Shifu, but the red panda slipped out of his reach disappearing in a flash. Po blinked-his friends still wrapped tightly around him in group hug. His master poofed. Where'd he go? He turned glancing behind him and there stood the red panda was standing on the tip of Oogway's staff, smilling childishly at having escaped the hug.

Po stuck his tongue out in rebuttal, and then was distracted by a bright flash of light.

He turned to look at the sky.

Fireworks illuminated the night, brilliant shades of green and orange cascading down around them. Po gaped at the awesome colors. He hadn't seen a display like this in years. His most recent experience with fireworks was…unpleasant.

He felt a light touch on his shoulder, and he didn't have to look to know it was Tigress. The slender South China Tiger had initially hated him, but now she was always there for him when he needed her-supporting him or guiding him. She was a selfless leader, and a meticulous kung fu master. Truthfully, she was also his best friend, and nothing would change that.

He glanced at the fireworks grinning softly.

Today is a gift.

* * *

><p>Looking down from the stars-high above Po and the others stood the lioness that had changed Po forever. She watched as her creations stared in awe at the primitive light display and resisted the urge to sigh. The Dragon warrior and his friends better enjoy the moment now, because their lives were going to become obscenely difficult very soon.<p>

"Suki!"

The lioness blinked at hearing her name. Then blinked again as she recognized the smooth voice of her mate. She turned on her heel, and was met by a beautiful lion with a long flowing mane, and soft glossy fur that covered lithe muscles. She purred at her mate stepping into him, and burying her face into his neck.

"Hello Lush."

She chuckled, as his chest rumbled in contentment. "Suki…I left to patrol for a month, and when I come back I find out that you have been interfering in the lives of mortals."

Her whiskers twitched in amusement. "That was circumstantial. You're moronic Dragon warrior managed to get himself killed. I had to interfere, or China would die."

His arms tightened around her, and he sighed. "China would not have died and you know it….I think you're reason for interfering revolves around your favorite creation."

Her tail lashed in agitation.

"This has nothing to with Tigress."

Her mate stepped back so she could see his face. He had one eyebrow raised-blatantly challenging her statement. "Tigress grew up with no one. The Furious Five is her family. Po is her family. Losing him or any of them would hurt her. They are her reason for living."

…

Suki pouted. She never won these arguments. That's why Lush led the pride that governed the world and she was simply his stand in/substitute while he was away.

"There was no reason to point out all the flaws in my logic."

Her mate chuckled, and softly nuzzled her face purring apologetically.

"Although having Po alive is a good thing. The world still needs him. He has one more prophecy to fulfill. Otherwise China might still be screwed."

Suki sighed despairingly, face palming and sliding her paw down the side of her face in exasperation.

"Tigress is going to be pissed."

* * *

><p>I remember when i went to see the movie. After Po destroyed Shen's army I wanted Tigress to come out and beat the Chiz out of Shen and it never happenedT.T Overall i think this turned out alright R and R<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the confusion but uh...dis story is far from overXD Last chapter was the last one in that story arc. A new story arc means im just going a completely different direction with that part of the story-not that the story is over.

Eating Donut and Kody- Im glad you were disappointed with last chapter as an ending...because it wasnt the ending:P

Cryztalix-I know what you mean writing this story has got me screwing up Po's panda..ness in real life, and I never noticed those scars on Tigress either O.o lolz and ur stories are hilarious by the way. Ill check ur deviant art thingie too:)

Comrade- They got defeated before the cannon ball deflection, and da story's not over...legion of minecrafters? O.o

Listen people this story has a good fifteen-twenty chappies in it before It's complete. Soooooooooooo yeah. No da story's NOT over. Speakin of stories, after you finished the last chappie you mofos went and found my other kung fu panda story...lolz i think i might update that one soon..ishXD

* * *

><p>Tigress sat in the training room paws criss-crossed in a meditative position. Today was a perfect day to meditate. Everything was serene and silent, and she desperately needed to clear her mind. It had been one full month since Shen's defeat, and everything and nothing was the same. Po was still a tiger. The Five were still a family. The Valley of Peace was still intact..and yet something really bad was coming.<p>

She could feel it.

Her jaw clenched.

The South China Tiger didn't like feeling unsure of the future.

In one fluid motion she rose to her feet, tail flicking lightly behind her. It was time to go train. Training always gave her something productive to do. Her whiskers twitched in amusement. Odds are her sparring partner of choice was hiding somewhere around the Jade Place hoping she wouldn't find him.

He had years of training to do before he could hide from her.

She smirked.

Foolish boy. This was HER world. He just lived in it.

* * *

><p>Po lounged on the tree branch eyes feeling heavy, and tail flicking tiredly as he stretched out on the smooth bark. It had been one whole month since Shen's defeat and everything was sooooooooo peaceful. He yawned showing off large ivory fangs. The Valley of Peace had been busy reconstructing itself to fix the damage done by Shen and his army, and training had resumed as normal for him and the Furious Five. Well almost. Tigress had for the most part taken over his training, and even though she was his best friend and he trusted her completely….Tigress freaking terrified him. There was no escape from the South China tiger. She knew all. Saw all, and she respected him as an equal-meaning she never went easy on him. Ever.<p>

She was also the reason he was hiding in a tree. Po was concerned for his well being because in the never ending quest to escape concussions, gashes and third degree burns he was skipping out on a sparring session with her. He was crouching high within the branches of the peach tree. His hiding place was solid. She would NEVER find him.

He began to nod off, and just as he closed his eyes, the sound of a very exasperated animal forced him awake.

"Po…why are you hiding in the sacred tree?"

Po tensed feeling decidedly unsafe. Someone had found him. He sighed- and mentally prepared himself to die.

He deftly leapt to his feet, and flipped agilely off the tree, landing with gracefully on all four paws. He turned to look death in the face, and instead all he saw was a graying Kung Fu Master with stupidly large ears holding Oogway's staff in one paw.

He blinked.

"Shifu?"

Of course it's Shifu. There's no other red panda for miles.

His master nodded, ears bobbing at the motion.

"Yes Po…now explain to me why you were hiding up in the tree instead of doing something productive with your time."

Um…well..how to put this delicately.

"Well Master Shifu..I.."

Po cut himself off and sighed in frustration, rubbing the back of his head with one paw. He had just blanked. How was he supposed to say Tigress's training physically hurt him, and made him want to stab needles through his eyelids.

Shifu must have recognized his frustrated expression, because the red panda motioned to the Palace with the end of Oogway's staff. "Take a walk with me Dragon Warrior. I know something that will help with your problem."

Po stared confusedly after his master as the red panda began to trudge away.

He had never said what his problem was…..

He snorted- that was a typical Shifu reaction, then he followed after his maaster, tail swishing lazily behind him. As they continued to walk he realized they were going to Shifu's private section of the palace. He twitched. No one had seen them leave with the red panda, and no one EVER went to this side of the palace. Shifu could murder him now and no one would know….Lovely.

They reached a large wooden set of double doors the red panda slid open with ease. Po followed him through the doors, and blinked as Shifu disappeared into a darkened room. Po hesitated. Was this talk really necessary?

"Po!"

Shifu's sharp voice interrupted his reverie.

Fuggin Cheese buckets!

Po sighed, and stepped into the darkened room, ears flattening against his head. His eyes widened as the room came into focus. The sight that greeted him left him stunned. Shifu sat at a mahogany table, and laid out on the table was a beautifully ornate Mahjong set. Po gaped at the marble pieces then looked at Shifu disbelievingly. THIS was the answer to problem? Ugh! Shifu's sage like advice was not as good as it used to be. He didn't want to gamble. He wanted to spar with Tigress without getting his face broken.

"Po..have you ever played Mahjong before?"

What did this have to with anything?

"Once or twice."

The white tiger grumbled.

Shifu chuckled and motioned to the Mahjong board with one paw. "Let's see what you've got Dragon Warrior."

* * *

><p>Tigress blinked confusedly at the training room. Perhaps she had spoken too soon. She couldn't find Po anywhere. He wasn't any of his normal hiding places. Hmm. Maybe he got creative about it. She shrugged and temporarily gave up her search for her friend. Instead opting to go look for Viper, she didn't have to look far, because after she left the training room she heard loud obnoxious shouting from the kitchen.<p>

She sighed.

What were her friends doing?

She padded down the wooden corridor, pausing at the doorway to the kitchen. She peered around the doorframe, and her eyes immediately began to burn as smoke blinded her.

Smoke? Her ears flattened against her head. Smoke meant fire. The kitchen was entirely made of oak. Fire and oak were bad. Evil. Non-compatible.

She lunged into the kitchen, sliding into a crouch beneath the smoke, eyes beginning to tear. "Why is the kitchen on fire? Which idiot set the kitchen on fire?"

Viper hissed, sidling closer to her coughing while striking at the flames with the tip of her tail. "We were"*cough "Trying to-" *wheeze "Cook something."

Tigress blinked incredulously. "_Why? _None of us have any experience with cooking." She glared pointedly at the fire. Before Po came there was a chef. Shifu had banned the Furious Five from the kitchen. She spluttered as she inhaled a stream of dark smoke. For good reason apparently. Gods this fire was bad.

"Monkey knock the spigot off the sink, to douse the fire out. Everyone else grab a cloth, and beat the flames down."

Everyone flew into action, and within minutes the fire had successfully been put leaned against the door frame heavily-panting. The person that said cats hate water could eat sewer crap and die. Water was great, but She freakin loathed fire. She turned to her friends, glaring coldly. "Someone explain to me why the kitchen was on fire. "

Crane cleared his throat, his beak creaking.

"There's a very simple explanation for what just happened. "

She waited patiently for enlightenment.

When it wasn't forthcoming, Viper cut into the conversation gently nudging her. "Tigress do you know what day it is?"

The South China Tiger paused at the unexpected question. Why did the day matter?

"It's the day Po fell out of the sky and became the Dragon Warrior. It's been a year since he defeated Tai Lung. We were going to celebrate."

Tigress blinked, feeling slightly perturbed. Wow a whole year. It felt like Po had been there forever. They had been through hell and back. She snorted. It was the longest year of her life. Her years in the orphanage didn't even put her through the emotional turmoil this last year had/

"Yeah so is it alright if we cele-" Viper hissed cutting herself off. "Tigress do you hear that?"

Tigress's ears perked, and she listened intently. A soft thud caught her attention and her eyes narrowed. That did not sound good-whatever it was. She crouched, and flicked her tail motioning for the Five to follow her as she loped out of the burnt down kitchen. She sped down the wooden corrider, paws barely skimming across the floorboards. She erupted into the Hall of Heroes and slid to a graceful stop glaring as the first thing she saw was a large unfamiliar feline eyeing the historical artifacts with the most intense look she had ever seen.

As the Furious Five exploded into the room after her she instinctively slid into her stance, her eyes narrowing into slits as she eyed the intruder with distaste. "You better have an extremely good excuse for being here."

The stranger chuckled sofly, stepping away from the ancient weapons on display so he was facing them. Tigress noted the bulging muscles and finely striped pelt that marked the intruder as a tiger. The unknown feline also wore silky blue and silver of the wealthy, meaning they were dealing with a noble. The noble stepped closer, flashing a half-smile that would have made any other female swoon.

Tigress fought back a wave nausea

Yeah. Not impressed.

"Yes Master Tigress. My reason for being here is of the utmost importance."

His snide tone set her on guard, and she tensed getting ready to strike if need be.

"You see..Master Tigress..I came here for you."

What?

The South China Tigress,froze and she felt a cold chill wash down her spine.

The intruder smiled ferally baring razor sharp fangs and placed one paw on a pillar-leaning against it casually as if his words were nothing serious. His eyes though- glinted with a predatory light as he stared at her as if she was a piece of meat, and the beast inside her roared in rage.

"Truthfully I've come because I want to take you-Master Tigress, as my mate."

…..

WHAT THE FUCK?

Tigress almost fell over.

She didn't even know this cat. He came from out of nowhere.

Her stance fell apart and she snarled at the noble, her fur bristling. "I don't even know who you are. You broke into the palace and the first thing out of your mouth is you want to be my mate. Are you kidding me?"

The nameless Tiger purred in amusement.

"But you do know me. I saw you whenever my parents had to trade in town and we passed by the orphanage."

Tigress froze.

She felt cold feeling wash over her, and she stared listlessly to the tiger-giving him a once over. From her childhood she vaguely remembered a single tiger cub that would show up at the orphanage every once in a great while in his expansive clothes-flaunting his wealth, and his family in her face. He made her life an utter hell every time he saw her, always instigating something and making her loose her temper, manipulating her so she got into fights that she had no chance of winning, or crushing her himself . This noble vaguely resembled that cub. That ignorant cur had the gall to want her as a mate. It was all coming back now.

She remembered his name

Tigress's claws slid out.

"You have five seconds to leave. Silas. Or I will personally throw you down the staircase of the Jade Palace and make sure your head hits every single step on the way down."

He didn't even have the courtesy to flinch.

The graceless twit threw his head back and laughed.

He obviously didn't know how serious she was.

"Hmmm Tigress please…you couldn't beat me when we were cubs. You couldn't touch me now."

Tigress forgot how much she hated this feline. He had been there less than ten minutes and she was already considering premeditated murder. Her claws flexed. One more off the wall comment and they would be cleaning Silas chunks off the palace floor. He smiled amusedly and her murderous rage grew.

She felt Viper's tail comfortingly on her back and the serpentine fighter slithered so she was within whispering distance of Tigress's ear.

"Is everything he's saying true?"

Tigress resisted the urge to slam her head against a pillar. Repeatedly.

"You have no idea."

Her ears flattened against her head, and her voice teemed with exasperation.

* * *

><p>Po hummed happily, sashaying down the corridor towards the Hall of Heroes. He had just completely pwned Shifu in Mahjong. He had taken the red panda for all the sweets he had, and now Po felt infinitely better. Not even Tigress's intense training regime could mellow his mood. He paused in front of the large set of double doors leading to the Hall and slammed them open with a flourish, beaming.<p>

He blinked at the awkward atmosphere, and the tense silence.

What was going on here?

As he walked through the entrance there stood his friends looking ridiculously angry. He glanced towards the back of the room and there stood a very good looking tiger-well built with a very smug expression.

"Hey." He pointed to the only person in the room he didn't know. "Who is that?"

Tigress snarled ferally making everyone take a step back, Po's eyes widened as he saw her claws extended then with a cold look at the stranger that made Po wince the South China Tiger stalked out of the room.

Alright. Po was thoroughly confused now.

"Po..meet Tigress's stalker. Creeper, meet the Dragon Warrior."

Po glanced at Mantis. That introduction explained nothing. A serpentine tail slapped Mantis knocking him off his stick-like legs and roughly throwing him to the ground.

"That, Po is Silas. He wants Tigress to be his mate."

Oh. Viper's explanation made more sense….

Po's mind shut down. Wait? What?

He twirled, and looked down at Viper-eyes widening in shock. "Tigress has a mate?"

The serpent sighed, "No Po. He WANTS to be her mate."

OHHHHHHHHHHH. Pfft. That was fine. She obviously hated this guy anyway. Po yawned again, showing off rows of ivory fangs. He was feeling tired after all the excitement today. He turned on his heel. It was time to go to bed.

"Po!"

He paused, and peered over his shoulder. Why was everyone staring at him like he was stupid? "What?"

No one said anything, and Po blinked at the silence. What wasn't he getting? After a second the incredulous looks made sense. Tigress trained when she was upset. This Silas dude had royally pissed her off so she was no doubt pulverizing all the equipment in the training hall. Tigress was HIS training partner-so at this very second Po should be training with South China tiger, and helping her work off her anger.

He sighed and switched directions trudging towards the training hall, and to his apparent doom.

Tigress was his best friend. If she needed a punching bag, a punching bag he would be.

Po couldn't stop his eye from twitching.

* * *

><p>R and R this last chappie almost felt crack-ish XD<p> 


	9. Not a chap but still important

Lolz im glad everyone hates silas cuz he's an asshole:)

*blinks as Cryztalix bleeds out on the floor...and then pokes a gun shot wound. "Does that hurt?" -pokes again, and then goes to Pings and spends meh panda dollar:P

Um so yeah anyway.

Okay...so no one get pissed O.o this isnt a new chappie. I drew a pic of Po in all his tiger glory and decided to share so if anyone cares here's the link. Wow epic fail. It wont let me copy it. Soooooooo instead its on my profile at the top:)


	10. Chapter 10

New chappie the only reason this one's late is cuz I got stuck drawing and couldnt..stop lol

Black Raider- Nice to see u again I was wonderin what happened to uXD

Azure x Jen- Im glad u like meh writing style. My english teacher hates my guts and always complains about how sucky my stuff is.

Im Solo-lol Dont die. That'd be kinda bad

Babycakes-O.o You wrote alot. Hmmm. You're right Silas is annoying. Po is feeling more than he says and Tigress is royally pissed offXD

EatingaDonut-Naw i didnt shoot Cryztalix. She was sayin random stuff in her review and she got shot one or two-ish times...randomly:)

Dracopet-the link is the first thing in bold writing on the page, u have to copy/paste it into ur browser, but honestly dont bother cuz im gonna redraw it.

* * *

><p>Po hesitated as he arrived at the large double doors leading to the entrance hall. He had to go inside and face Tigress's rage alone. He gulped, and he felt a tiny piece of him die. His ears twitched, and he ducked to the floor just as a chunk of wood blew a giant hole through the training hall entrance. He winced as he felt a slight breeze from the wood narrowly missing his head. Internally, Po wolf whistled. Silas had royally outdone himself. They were going to have to replace EVERY piece of training equipment in there.<p>

He sidestepped away from the door as another piece of wood whistled past him. That one almost broke his ribs. Gods. Tigress was dangerous and they weren't even in the same room…yet.

No use prolonging the inevitable.

With a sigh Po pushed the doors open and slid into the room.

The leader of the Furious Fived didn't even acknowledge his presence. She was too busy brutally murdering the wooden training posts in the room. Po watched-gaping as the wood splintered and the broken shards embedded themselves into the pads of her paws. Tiny droplets of blood hit the floor and Po stepped forward-more than a little concerned. Didn't she feel that?

He blinked as another wooden post met a graphic end. Apparently not.

The white tiger twitched uncertainly

How to approach this delicately? Tigress desperately needed to work off steam. If he asked her to spar there was a chance she would refuse. If she refused she was going to train on her own pushing well past the point of exhaustion, and they were going to find her passed out on the ground tomorrow bleeding puddles all over the floor. His eyes narrowed-there was only way.

* * *

><p>Tigress was livid.<p>

Her leg snapped up, cleanly breaking a wooden post in half. She didn't survive the fight with Tai Lung, and the battle with Shen to live imprisoned in marital hell. She slashed through another wooden post using the weight of her paw to crush it into dust. Silas was in some ways worse than Shen. He was a wealthy arrogant noble that only cared about himself, and felt like the whole damn world owed him something.

That put them at an impasse.

She snarled ferally-eyes narrowing into slits. She owed him _**nothing.**_

A soft sound distracted her from her rage, and she turned on her heel looking to see the source of the noise. If it was Silas-she was going to abbreviate his lifespan. There were NO witnesses. It would just be an immediate death. She paused, as her eyes met familiar green ones.

Po?

He had the Worst timing. She was contemplating murder. She opened her mouth to dismiss him, but was cut off as he lunged towards her. He rolled under her guard lashing out at her legs-intent on tripping flipped high into the air and used her back paws to kick-slamming Po into the ground. He yelped, and something primal inside her trembled in rage. Red seeped into her gaze.

She was done.

This had been a day from hell.

She was mentally exhausted-long past the point of coherency.

Tigress lunged at the white tiger who was leaning against a pillar wheezing. Time seemed to slow as she flew into a leaping tackle, with ease she slipped her paw behind his neck grabbing him by the scruff and throwing him roughly to the ground. Without pausing she jumped high into the air and rolled, twisting so she would land in a crouch on top of him.

When gravity brought her to the floorboards she landed heavily on all four paws on top of Po knocking the breath out of him. His eyes bulged, and he hissed in pain. Tigress felt oddly detached as if she was an outsider watching her body go on a rampage. She was completely numb.

"Tigress when you first started training me you said to never use my claws in battle unless I planned on killing my opponent. "

Po's cautious tone broke through her haze of anger. Tigress blinked uncomprehendingly. What was he talking about? The white tiger pointedly glanced down, and Tigress followed his gaze. Oh gods. She hastily stumbled back, releasing the white tiger. Her claws had been pricking the fur of his throat without her noticing. Her ears flattened against her head as a single drop of blood fell to the floor. Why did Po sit there and do nothing while she was having a psychological breakdown? She could have seriously hurt him.

Tigress stepped back, and leaned heavily against a pillar-her eyes closed in thought.

Why was he so stupid?

Her ears perked as the white tiger padded closer, and she felt Po' s concerned gaze burning against her fur.

"Tigress?"

The South China tiger remained silent and unmoving, leaning against the pillar, with a heavy heart she sank to the ground-eyes still closed, and tail lashing behind her. Why was Po still here? His presence severely annoyed her. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now…and yet at the same time she felt oddly warmed at his presence. She didn't have friends as a luxury when she was a cub. Instead she had cruel and manipulative acquaintances that made her life a living hell.

Silas especially…

"Tigress?"

She chuckled darkly lost in thought-and blatantly ignored Po's worried outburst.

"I remember one time when I was at Bao Gu, Silas was in town and he stabbed a blind boar in the eye with a spoon …for fun. That boar was furious beyond all reason, and it was far from helpless. Even though it was blind it's sense of smell worked just fine. Silas was able to temporarily outrun him though." Tigress wasn't even aware she had started talking or that her soft voice had entranced her audience of one as she reminisced. "Silas found me by myself and since I knew nothing about kung fu at the time he beat me into the ground, and then he ran off to god knows where. That boar tracked his scent but instead of finding Silas he found me. That boar couldn't tell the difference between the two scents and ended up attacking me. It was my first battle with someone larger than myself, and I lost miserably. That boar stabbed me in the stomach with his tusks."

Tigress absentmindedly touched her midsection.

"The scar is still there…"

She felt a nudge at her shoulder, and glanced around to see Po crouched down so he was eye level with Tigress his eyes were bright with merriment and the white tiger's whiskers twitched in amusement.

"So that's why you went crazy. This guy is a douche."

Tigress's anger ebbed away completely. Only Po.

Douche was a barbaric term…and yet it fit.

She chuckled.

"Hey Tigress what day is it?"

She blinked at the random question.

Day? Pfft. Forget the day. She had barely managed the morning. The day was completely irrelevant. Her ears flattened against her head, and her eyes narrowed. Viper had mentioned celebrating the defeat of Tai Lung so…."It's the 167th day of the year. Why?"

"Oh god."

Tigress watched amazed as Po lithely flipped to his feet landing on all fours and raced out of the room. He was a white blur as he disappeared through the training hall entrance. Okay. None of Po's odd quirks surprised her anymore but why did he race out of the room like that? Noodle drama maybe. She sighed and stretched shaking out her pelt. She might as well see what had the goofball so riled. It would give her something to do.

* * *

><p>Po was sooooooooooo late. Late. Late. That important thing he did every year around this time. Yeah. He was beyond late for it. The white tiger exploded into the kitchen panting. Food. Something quick. Noodles, noodles fixed everything. Po rummaged around the kitchen pawing through boxes and checking the steaming cauldron, that had a soft fire burning beneath it. He blinked. Boiling water, but no soup?<p>

Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Shiz. Who ate the noodles?

"Po!"

He turned-still panicking and his eyes met amused scarlet ones as Tigress stalked into the kitchen whiskers twitching in amusement. Po blinked how did she get here so fast ? He had sprinted here. What the crap, and why was she laughing? He was having a mental breakdown. His noodles were missing! GAH!

"Po are you looking for your soup?"

His eyes narrowed, as he eyed her suspiciously. How did she…?

The South china tiger smiled knowingly and gestured behind him.

Po turned on his heel, and there at the table where the Five and him normally ate dinner together was a pot of steaming soup. His eye twitched.

That definitely was NOT there before.

"Po what's this all about? You're not seriously hungry are you?"

Well now that she mentioned it. He placed a paw on his stomach despairingly. He was starving. With all the activity in the palace, namely Silas's unwanted and unnecessary arrival he hadn't eaten in hours. Hours. He could almost taste the tangy noodles in the air, and his mouth began to moisten. So huuuuuuuuuuuungry.

NO. He had to focus.

"I'm kinda hungry, but the noodles aren't for me. Every year around this time I deliver some noodles to a friend of mine in town. This year I'm a couple of weeks late in delivering because I was kinda busy-"

"Saving China. I know I was there."

Po tensed warily as Tigress cut him off. He noticed her relaxed stance and the amused light in her eyes, and the white tiger forced himself to relax, and he stretched out loosening his tight muscles. She wasn't annoyed. That was good-a drastic improvement from the extremely hostile mood from earlier.

He reached out with one paw and loosely grabbed the pot of soup, before he forgot it…or decided to eat it.

"So um..yeah. I'm gonna go drop this off."

Po slid around the South China Tiger and edged towards the door. As he reached the entrance to the kitchen he paused as a thought struck him. He placed one paw against the door frame, and peered back over his shoulder at his fellow master.

"Wanna come with?"

Tigress's crimson eyes narrowed at him untrustingly.

Po smiled back innocently. If she hadn't said no yet, that meant she was considering it. A yes was inevitable. He waited patiently at the door smiling serenely tail swishing lazily behind him. As soon as he heard a soft almost inaudible sigh. He knew he had won.

Tigress was coming.

Seriously. Awesome.

* * *

><p>"You are here to ask Tigress to be your mate?" Shifu glared at the arrogant snob disbelievingly. Who was this boy Viper had brought to him? Tigress didn't need this condescending bastard in her life. She deserved better. "Is Tigress aware of your intentions?"<p>

The stranger smirked and Shifu resisted the urge to slam his smug face into the ground.

"Tigress knows of my intentions, and although she seemed displeased. She'll warm up to me. They always do."

Someone snorted from outside the door-Mantis from the sound of it.

Shifu's eye twitched. Had he ever MET Tigress? There was no way on gods green earth she would find such insolence attractive. Silas exemplified everything she loathed. He bought and sold people like it was nothing and although he was handsome and wealthy he was also a narcisstic prig. Everything Tigress had-her title as master, her home in the jade palace, her raw unparalleled power she worked for years to get. Hell would freeze over before this spoiled waste of fur had a chance with his daughter.

"Master Shifu, while I court Tigress, it would be easier for all involved if you provided me with a room here so I can see her more often."

Excuse me?

Shifu blinked. He had to be kidding.

The red panda stared disbelievingly at Silas's expectant expression. Okay he wasn't kidding.

Shifu opened his mouth to refuse, and then paused as a horrible realization hit him.

Oh gods no.

He couldn't refuse this request.

By law. Silas had the right to be there.

By law he had to accommodate him.

…

Ugh. This was going to be an absolute disaster for all involved. Silas's presence was going to severely test Tigress. This was one of those times he was immensely grateful that Po was here. Po was good at diffusing potentially violent situations. This situation might turn extremely violent in the near future.

Shifu sighed, ears drooping slightly.

He was too old for this.

"Very well, You have a right to be here." Shifu's leaned heavily on Oogway's staff-peering over the side at the tiger. "And Tigress has the right to refuse you. No matter what happens you will abide by her decision…" His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or I will end you."

Silas chuckled and held his paws up in mock surrender.

"Sure you will. Thanks for the hospitality old man."

With that the tiger fluidly slid to his feet, and with one last condescending look the tiger stalked out of the room, in a flourish of blue and silver. As soon as the doors closed behind him all five of his students exploded into the room, wide eyed in shock.

"Master!"

Viper slithered up to him, coils tightened with tension. "Master Shifu. Why did you allow that inconsiderate jerk to stay here? Tigress hates him."

Mantis snorted. "Understatement of the year. Tigress hates incompetent people. She loathes this guy."

Monkey nodded sagely. "I give it a week. She'll kill him."

Shifu rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh of exasperation. "I'm going to assume you were listening in at the door. Look students, For a long time now the tiger species has been dying out. In order to ensure the continuation of their species a council of the oldest remaining tigers was formed, and they created a series of laws to make sure the tiger line continues. These laws empower tiger males. One of them states that a female cannot turn away a potential mate. They have the right to refuse them, but unless the male leaves of his own free will a female cannot make him leave. "

Everyone gaped.

Tigress had no say because she was a female.

Silas was allowed to stay because of some sexist law.

It was sickening.

Crane flapped his wings in annoyance creating mini gusts of wind.

"Master isn't there anything we can do?"

Shifu paused, leaning forward on Oogway's staff and his eyes closed in thought.

"No. The council takes mating seriously and interference from us would hurt Tigress more than help her. Not to mention Silas is not someone we want to take lightly. He has powerful connections. There's a possibility he could use his political prowess to get what he wants... That's part of why Tigress was so infuriated earlier

Viper glared at the ground and twirled around, wrapping her coils into circles and then wrapping her tail protectively around herself.

Monkey sighed at the tense silence that followed Shifu's revelation and said what they were all thinking.

"Well this sucks."

* * *

><p>R and R :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**New chappie! **

**C.R. Meadows- lmao I luv when people find the story and they review every chap. Your reviews were hilarious XD**

**EatingaDonut-Yep, Po is still the same in spirit as for Silas getting his ass beat..meh. Eventually XD**

**FFcrazy15-Yep. My english teacher is a bish. thanks for the compliment *gives u a cupcake for being awesome:)**

**Azure X Jen- lol I apologize for the next couple chappies then cuz Silas only gets worse...**

**NeonTemplar- R and R means Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Tigress sighed in exasperation.<p>

"Po…you're lost aren't you?"

The proclaimed Dragon Warrior glanced fervently around them. "No I think it's that way." He hummed, rocking back and forth on his heels and glanced unsuredly to their left. "Or maybe that way." His ears flattened against his head as he slowly glanced to their right. "That way is also a possibility."

Tigress twitched. They had been running for an hour now. She was shocked when Po's venture led them to the edge of the Valley. This was the lawless section of town. It was where the poor lived. There were no houses just shacks and poorly crafted inns. Po lived with his father in the noodle shop across town how did he know anyone over here?

"Wait! I recognize that wall!"

Tigress glanced sideways at the white tiger who was bouncing up and down in an almost puppyish excitement. She blinked. What wall? That grime smudged wall that looked like every other wall they had passed. She rolled her eyes. Po crouched down on the stone floor, hefting the pot of soup over his shoulder and loped out of the alleyway they had been standing in. Tigress sighed and forced herself to follow. She still had no idea where they were going.

The white tiger lithely dodged around vendors selling stolen junk, and careened down a different alleyway. Tigress gracefully loped behind him-stretching out her limbs as far as they could go feeling every nerve, and every brush of fur as her paws pushed off the ground.

The South China tiger's eyes narrowed as they shoved past an overhanging worn and stained blanket. As the clothe rushed past her Tigress screeched to a stop digging her claws into the dirt ground. She paused crouching on all fours and then stood up panting and taking in her surroundings.

They had arrived in clearing. Surrounding them were several wooden overhangs, and run down shacks. It was odd because clearing itself was almost shaped in a perfect circle. Po stood next to her eyes narrowed as he stared at the shadows beneath the overhangs as if he was searching for someone.

Tigress tensed.

They were not alone.

The South China Tiger blinked as a dagger hissed through the air and hit the dirt a centimeter from her foot. On instinct she moved to slide into her stance, but a gentle paw on her shoulder stopped her. Her eyes slid over to Po.

"A dagger just got thrown at us."

"Yeah but never fight these guys. They're good people."

Tigress stared at the white tiger uncomprehendingly. Those good people just tried to stab her. She reluctantly stood upright out of her half stance, and Po blinked down at her gratefully. The white tiger turned back to the shadows, and Tigress slowly moved to follow his gaze. Suddenly a large darkened form surged from the darkness. As it moved further out of the shadows the moonlilght lit his form, and Tigress blinked as the bulky figure of a bear became visible, and not of the cuddly panda bear variety either.

The brown bear growled eyes glinting menacingly in the moonlight.

"This is our territory. You don't belong here."

The bear took a threatening step forward, and Tigress tensed itching for a fight.

"Jun, stand down."

Tigress blinked as a smooth feminine voice from the shadows halted the bear in his tracks. Who was _that?_ Her eyes narrowed, looking for the voice. She didn't have to look far. There above the overhang were two cerulean eyes glittering predatorily in the moonlight.

The bear looked up at the command, still tense. "But Ro-"

A distinctly feline snarl echoed throughout the clearing, and the blue eyes narrowed to slits. "Jun do you smell that? There's only one idiot that would dare to travel all the way to this side of town with nothing but a pot of soup. "

The brown bear's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"But you said he died."

There was a deep sigh, and the unknown feline lithely leapt off the overhang deftly landing on all fours in the corner. The cat-like figure stepped out of the shadows and Tigress blinked as a young teenage lioness became visible. The lioness stood at about her chest with piercing blue eyes, and dark beige fur. Long scars covered the entirety of her pelt and her arm hung limply in a sling in across her chest.

What was with all these lions lately, and why did a child have that many scars?

"There's a rumor floating around that the Dragon warrior died and came back as a white tiger. I didn't believe it…" The lioness paused looking pointedly at Po. "and yet, here he is."

Po chuckled, showing off a mouth full of fangs. He placed the steaming pot of soup on the dirt floor, and with no warning lunged forward, bounding across the clearing in a few leaps and tackling the lioness, wrapping her in tight hug so she was dangling off the ground.

"Get off me you multicolored behemoth."

Tigress grinned bemused as the adolescent feline lightly battered Po with a sheathed claw pressing her bad arm protectively into her chest and-grinning all the while.

With a slight pout, Po released the lioness gently placing her down on her paws.

"You're no fun Rona."

The lioness-newly dubbed Rona snorted, rolling her cerulean eyes. "I don't wanna hear that from you. You're idea of fun is playing with cannon balls, and having your fur singed off. By the way how long do you plan to leave your friend standing there in the corner?"

Po blinked confusedly as if to say what friend? Then his eyes widened, he chuckled nervously ambling to back to stand next to the South China tiger-close enough so they were brushing shoulders. His ears flattened against his head in embarrassment

"Sorry about that. This is Master Tigress-leader of the Furious Five." Po motioned to her with a paw, "Tigress, that-" Po motioned to Rona and the fuming brown bear behind her. "Is Rona. She provides a place for the stray kids that the orphanage rejects."

Tigress's eyes narrowed. She was intimately aware of how the orphanage functioned. They hated dealing with any child that wasn't cute and docile, and felines of any species NEVER were. The South China tiger paused and eyed the lioness again, taking in her self-assured persona and her wary expression. The lioness had become independent overnight to take care of these younger strays. Tigress felt a twinge of sadness. No one that young should look that world weary.

"It's a pleasure to meet the infamous Master Tigress…"

"Likewise, meeting Po's friends is always interesting."

Rona acknowledged the South China tiger with a slight nod, and then glanced sideways toward Po. "You remember the layout of this place? One of the kids is sick. Your soup could help. Jun take him to see the kid in the back.."

That sounded suspiciously like a dismissal. Should she be worried?

Po wasted no time. He bent down-hefting the pot of noodles in one hand, and leapt forward running after the rapidly disappearing brown bear, after a couple of seconds he paused peering back over his shoulder.

"Look Rona I know you're basically sending me off so you can talk with Tigress alone and have your… she-cat testosterone moment, but can you refrain from telling her anything embarrassing?"

The lioness chuckled baring her fangs in a creepy half-smile.

"No promises."

The Dragon Warrior sighed despairingly, and trudged out of the clearing, the Bear who had been silent up until now trudging sulkily in front of him.

Scarlet eyes met with cerulean.

"Let's take a walk Master Tigress."

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence as they traveled over the overhanging rooftops, Tigress loping silently next to the young lioness. As they leapt onto a separate rooftop landing simultaneously on light paws, Rona's even voice broke through the quiet.<p>

"I hear you've been keeping my friend busy up there at the palace? Six months ago he fought Tai Lung, this last month he fought Shen. He's building a name for himself."

Tigress snorted derisively, slowing down to a more leisurely pace.

"Yeah, Po's had an interesting year. He has a lot to learn, but he's done extremely well so far…" Tigress paused ears flicking back uncertainly. "Yunno when Po said he was going to visit his friend-"

"You didn't think he meant some orphaned kids living in the gutter?"

Tigress's eyes narrowed. Petty insults weren't her style. She was would be the last one to judge these kids based on their orphan status.

Rona slowed down to a walk, cradling her bad leg, and the tiger master stopped running completely-glancing exasperatingly at the lioness who was grinning lightly all the while, showing off pearly white fangs.

"Tigress, I met Po when I was a cub, and he was an awkward teenager who wanted to do kung fu more than anything. " The lioness looked up at the night sky gazing nostalgically at the stars, lost in her memories. "Around the time we met, I was scrambling for money to survive and the only thing I was good at was street tricks, and pick-pocketing, until Po came along and gave me an alternative. " Tigress's ears perked in interest and Rona chuckled at the intent expression on her face. "Master Tigress, why do you think Po knows so much about kung fu?"

Tigress blinked at the unexpected question. She had never really considered that before.

"I dunno, years of studying I guess."

Rona laughed outright at that. " Yeah right. Po doesn't study. No it was because any time me or any of my friends were free, he asked us to collect any information about we could about the subject. Scrolls, pictures, stories, hell we even followed masters around sometimes to see their fighting style. Po soaked up everything he could-whenever he could. It was almost sickening."

That sounded almost unhealthy.

Tigress stared at the teenager blankly.

"So you're saying the reason Po knows so much about kung fu is because he has his own mini spy network?"

Rona's whiskers twitched in amusement, and the lioness scoffed. "No. We're not a spy network. We're THE spy network, and Po is hardly our only customer. He just happens to be the one we enjoy working for the most, because he doesn't just use us. He helps us out too. Have you noticed his ridiculously high tolerance to pain?"

Tigress winced, remembering Po's first day of training as the Dragon Warrior. Any normal person would have left..or died.

"Yeah. I've noticed."

"When I was a cub, there were these wolves that came and traded in the Valley every year during the springtime. The younger pups always came by and harassed me and my friends. Po-even though he had no idea how to fight- he would still try and play the hero. I can't tell you how many brawls the panda ended up in. He never won any of them, and they beat him bloody. He went home bruised and bleeding but he never stayed away. Every year he brought us noodles from his dads shop year he went home with new bruises, but no scars-like clockwork. That's why his pain tolerance is so stupidly high now."

Tigress smirked. That was an extreme Po-like mentality. Screw the consequences; the noodles must be delivered.

The lioness smiled, and glanced over at the tiger master. "And yunno Po never brings any of his friends when he visits us because he's scared he won't be able to protect them…somehow I'm not surprised you're the first friend he's brought down here with him."

Tigress blinked.

She was the first? …ever?

Her head tilted comically to the side in almost puppyish confusion.

"Out of all the kung fu masters we've ever researched for him, for some reason you were always his favorite."

Tigress blinked uncomprehendingly.

WHAT?

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at the Jade palace<em>

"Put that over there."

Silas glared at the incompetent servant, and lashed out with his foot kicking the bunny to the ground. It hit the wooden floor with a thud whimpering, and he rolled his eyes. Such weak creatures were disgusting.

"Get out of my sight." Silas hissed, baring his fangs threateningly.

The bunny scrambled out of his room, tripping as he went.

Silas sighed relishing in the silence. For now, that odd red panda had stationed him in the Dragon Warrior's room. The white tiger would be rooming with someone else. Silas flattened his crimson fur as he began to bristle impressively. The Dragon Warrior. He snarled. That white tiger was an embarrassment to tigers everywhere. He didn't dominate. He didn't claim. Tigress had been in his presence for how long, and he had done _nothing._

How could you have a beautiful creature like Tigress within arm's reach and not try to possess her. Foolish boy, he would learn.

Silas was at his physical peak. He was such a catch it was frightening. No female could resist his charm. Tigress would be no different from his hundreds of other conquests.

Silas extended his claws, forcing them to curve maliciously.

He didn't know if the white tiger was even interested in Tigress but if he was The Dragon Warrior couldn't protect her, couldn't provide for her. Sure Tigress was out with the idiot right now, but in the end she would be his.

Silas's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

The Dragon Warrior didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Po<em>

The Dragon warrior sat boredly in a shack twiddling his thumbs, and trying not to touch his abused paw.

Po had finished feeding the child soup an hour ago .The child in question was a baby chick barely at the age where he could talk. The baby bird bit his hand and wouldn't let go. Friggin demon child. His paw was still bleeding, and he could hear Jun snickering in the corner.

His ears flattened against his head.

"It's not funny."

The snickering got louder.

Pfft fine then. No noodles for him.

Po rolled his eyes, and his ears perked as he heard light paws on the roof. He instantly recognized Tigress's light gait, and Rona's limp. The white tiger leapt to his feet just as the two felines dropped to the ground in front of the entrance and ducked under the blanket that covered it.

He beamed, not bothering to hold back an ear-splitting grin.

"Tigress! Rona! You're back."

The lioness snorted stepping further into the hut, Tigress trailing behind her. "In one piece. Po I think it's time for you all to head back to the palace though. You've been gone all night. Dawn's already started. You can see the sun rising."

Po's ears flattened against his head, and he paled-trembling. Slowly he turned to look at Tigress.

"Tell me she's joking."

The South China Tiger sighed, covering her eyes tiredly with a paw. "I wish I could."

Po had a sudden inexplicable urge to crawl into a hole and _die._

Bloody hell, Shifu was going to friggin murder them. They had never stayed out this late before. Ever. He whimpered internally. Maybe he could just stay here. He didn't NEED to go back to the palace right?

He opened his mouth eyes widening hopefully.

"You're not staying here." The lioness deadpanned.

Dammit!

Po scowled, scuffling his foot against the floor. This sucked.

"But Po before you go," Rona brushed past him, trudging across the room. The lioness disappeared behind a beaded barrier, and Po's head tilted to the side curiously as distinct popping and crashing sounds were heard. What was the lioness doing? Minutes later, the odd rummaging sounds stopped and Rona reappeared from behind the beaded barrier holding several scrolls in her good arm.

Po eyed the parchments in her arm warily.

"What are those?"

The lioness's smile was pure evil as she tossed the scrolls at him. The white tiger scrambled to catch them before they hit the floor, when he successfully managed to grab them before they were damaged-he stood there glaring at the lioness, panting slightly.

"Those are scrolls on tigers. I'm sure Tigress has already shared a lot with you but this will explain their culture,and society in depth. Po I don't think you understand the world you entered into. Everything is a delicate game to felines. If you don't know how to play, you lose, and every loss comes with a price. Oh yeah, and for kicks I threw in an extra scroll about lions, just in case."

Po couldn't decide if he was grateful or not.

He chuckled uncertainly. "Thanks Rona."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't lie. You have no desire to read those."

So much for his failed attempt at sincerity.

"Ah and Master Tigress, one last thing before you go." The South China tiger paused, and looked back- peering over her shoulder. Rona locked eyes with her, the lioness's tone changing from light and teasing to somber. "Tigress, there's a rumor going around that you have a guest staying at the palace. You can't trust him. He's about as corrupt as they come. As a friend of Po's I'm asking you to be careful. It's said that your guest will do anything to get what he wants." The lioness's eyes narrowed. "Rumor also tells that right now he wants _you."_

* * *

><p>So yeah end of chappie. Um as for all the felines showing up in this story. They're there for a reason so bare with me XD R and R.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

So... good news is that there's a new chappie. Bad news is after this chapter i might have to put the story on hold for a week or two seein as all i have is a laptop and the charger for said laptop is so fucked up that there are frayed wires im messing with to charge my laptop and i friggin shocked my finger in the effort...and I almost set the charger itself on fire T.T Worse news is Im poor so buying a new charger wont happen for at least two weeks.

Ehm. Last chappie there was a testorone comment I made. That was for the sake of humor I know females have estrogenXD

Comrade lol You seem to be relating to this story alot:)

* * *

><p>Po balanced precariously on the tips of his toes. Never agan. This was making him seriously reconsider taking nighttime trips. The white tiger flailed as he almost his lost his balance. His claws slid out to steady him but they slid uselessly against the glass. Po's toe fell into a bottle and he completely lost his sense of inertia.<p>

Oh dear god.

Po slipped-his eyes widening to saucers as a face plant seemed inevitable.

Suddenly there was a flash of brown and his momentum was reversed as he was roughly jabbed in the shoulder, and thrown back into an upright position. He flailed waving his arms spastically as he tried to regain his sense of balance. The white tiger sighed in relief as he hunched slightly-and regained stability.

"Po do you know why I'm punishing you like this?"

Po trembled as he narrowly avoided slipping again. His friggin toe was still stuck in a bottle. One more clumsy moment and he would be picking glass shards out of his eyes when he face planted. The white tiger glared accusingly at the red panda who caused all this.

"You hate me."

Shifu sighed exasperatingly, hefting Oogway's staff over his shoulder.

"Close, but no. I think you're an idiot. Po the reason why you're currently balancing on rows of open glass bottles and praying to the gods you don't fall is because of the stunt you pulled last night."

Po cocked his head to the side, not entirely comprehending this situation.

"Tigress went with me though, and her punishment is only meditating all day. Why can't I meditate? Meditating is so soothing, and-and," Po's ears flattened against his head as he struggled for more words to describe how awesome meditation was and how utterly stupid balancing and bottles that ate your toe was.

Um. "Peaceful. Meditation helps with the inner-"

Shifu's eye twitched. "Po shut up."

Po winced, and hastily closed his mouth.

Well….fudge.

Shifu's eye twitched again, and his mouth thinned into a hard line. The tiny panda master was practically seething.

"Po late night expedition was your idea. You left the palace in the middle of night. You missed training this morning, and I can't even tell you how utterly annoyed I am that you and Tigress were alone together all night. So yes Po-this is your punishment for the next twenty-four hours."

Po's ears flattened against his head as he stared at the red panda in complete and utter horror. The next twenty four hours? Um. Abuse. That meant no sleeping and no eating just standing till his muscles locked together, and he couldn't move. Shifu was an extremely sadistic old dude.

The red panda sighed, ears flicking back tiredly.

"Po listen, Tigress normally would never have left the palace and blatantly disregard her duties as she did so last night. I know you influenced her. I'm not going to lie Dragon Warrior-I'm uncomfortable with you two alone together, but you're not cubs eventually I would have gotten over that. What really upsets me is how irresponsible this whole venture was. There is a time and place for everything. This was not the time to gallivant across the valley. You were both needed here last night."

Po chuckled bemusedly, swaying unsteadily on the glass bottles trying valiantly to save his captured toe.

"C'mon Master Shifu you act like the world is ending. What could have possibly happened last night that was so bad?"

The red panda's expression hardened, and the white tiger tensed as his: Shifu's gonna brain me sense- tingled.

"Silas is taking residence in your room Po. Tigress is no longer in a position where she can let her guard down-with a political bureaucrat courting her. Last night was a mistake Dragon Warrior. One-that I refuse to let you repeat. You have no idea the delicate position Tigress is in right now."

Po gaped.

Silas was in _his_ room, and staying there.

Nuuuuuu. What the crap? That's not cool.

If he did manage to survive this exercise, he was still screwed then because Silas was contaminating his room. Ugh.

Another thought struck him.

Oh shi-

His ears flicked back uncertainly as he glanced the red panda.

"Master Shifu will Tigress be okay with guy wandering around the palace? I mean she hates him, and now she's going to see him all the time. "

Shifu leaned heavily against Oogway's staff and peered listlessly at the white tiger. "That's the universal question Dragon Warrior."

* * *

><p>Tigress sat calmly in the courtyard eyes closed- legs criss crossed in front of her, and paws elegantly placed in a meditative position. Shifu had told her to meditate for the next twenty four hours, and then had explicitly forbidden her from interfering with Po's punishment. So she'd been sitting in the courtyard for the last hour trying to meditate…and failing miserably.<p>

She was having trouble focusing.

A tiny miniscule part of her was warning her that she was being watched by something sinister.

"Well, well alone together at last."

Dammit.

Tigress opened her eyes with a heavy sigh of reluctance. The one time she wanted to be wrong.

Sinister indeed.

"What do you want Silas?"

The crimson furred tiger stalked out of the shadows he had been lurking in. Tigress idly wondered exactly how long he had been staring at her? Then decided she really didn't care. He was as Mantis so gracelessly put it; a creeper.

"I thought we discussed this Master Tigress. I want you but you seem to be an extremely busy person. It's rather difficult to get you alone."

Tigress flexed her claws.

"Occupational hazard. That and I just don't like you."

The South China tiger rose to her feet in one fluid motion. No point in meditating now. Her lip curled in distaste, and she began to stride out of the courtyard. On her way out she shoulder checked the noble feeling a glimmer of pleasure when he stumbled. As Tigress reached the gate leading to the training hall, she paused and peered back over her shoulder at the indignant looking tiger.

"Let me rephrase that. I hate you, and will be counting the seconds till you leave."

Tigress stalked away.

She needed a quiet place to meditate away from that bastard.

Her room sounded like a sanctuary right now.

Tigress slowly padded down the hallway to the Five's rooms-her paws lightly thudding against the wooden floor. She paused at the entrance to her room, and deftly slid the door open-with a calm she didn't feel she slipped into the room and sat down on her futon. The South China tiger took a deep breath and once again adapted her meditative stance.

Tigress stilled, slowly letting her mind clear.

She felt weightless, and hours passed before she moved again. It was about mid-afternoon when suddenly she sat upright and her ears perked as the sound of rustling reached her.

Wtf? Seriously?

Tigress rolled her eyes, and gracefully slid to her feet, tail lashing in agitation. The South China tiger's eyes narrowed as she stalked forward, and threw open the door.

Okay. No one was there. Her senses never played tricks on her though. She glanced to her right blinking as she saw nothing. She stepped forward, and froze as her paw crunched against something soft. Her ears flicked back as she warily glanced to the floor. Flowers. Well-what was left of them. She slowly removed her paw, and bent down on one knee inspecting them.

These types of flowers didn't even grow in the Valley.

They were imported.

That's sad. Who wastes money on imported flowers?

"Come now Tigress. Every woman likes flowers."

Oh god.

He was everywhere.

Tigress slowly stood up twitching.

"Silas, as a dignitary don't you have somewhere else to be? Anywhere else?"

The crimson furred menace smiled roguishly, and Tigress glared, sheathing her claws before she did something that might get her arrested.

"I'm right where I want to be here with you. Tigress why are you being so stubborn? You deserve the best. I can give you the world. I can provide for you. I can make sure our cubs will never want for anything. Don't you want that? Other females would kill to be in your position. "

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Then mate with them. I don't want or need the world. If you want a common wench in it for the money, why the hell are you here? There are other tigers out there-ones that are actually attracted to you and would die to have your cubs."

His eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer-purposely invading her personal space.

"You are the one I want though. However, you won't even consider me…." He paused whiskers twitching uncertainly. "is it because of the Dragon Warrior? You like him more than me?"

Tigress face-palmed-her paw sliding down the side of her face in utter exasperation. Why was she talking to this idiot?

"Silas I like everyone here more than you. Po-included."

He actually snarled then. Silas's fur bristled impressively, as his hazel eyes darkened in rage.

"Why? He is a mere boy. He can't provide for you-can't protect allows everyone to walk all over him. The power of the Dragon Warrior is a joke. He is _weak_ and yet if you had to choose between the two of us you would choose him every single time."

Tigress eyes flashed at Silas's cold sneer. She was not amused. "Po is my friend. I sincerely doubt our relationship will ever change, but you're right if it ever came down to a choice between the two of you I would choose him." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "After all Po is the lesser of two evils."

She pushed past glowering tiger roughly shoving him aside.

She was done talking to Silas.

She was going to have friggin nightmares.

If the gods in the universe cared about her-they would never force her to make a choice between Po and Silas. That would be cruel and unusual, and she'd rather cut off her left paw and EAT it then deal with that hell-ish situation. She didn't want either tiger. They would both drive her insane.

She stalked down the hallway leading down to the training hall.

It had to be nighttime by now.

Po should be done with training, and the rest of the Five should be back soon.

She shoved open the large double doors, and they slammed open-causing the wooden floorboards to shake. Her eyes perused the training hall, assessing the untouched swinging clubs of doom, the unresponsive edged circlets that Monkey jumped through. Her gaze came to rest on a white figure laying unconscious among shards of broken glass.

The hell?

Po?

Tigress's eyes narrowed. The white tiger laid sprawled out on the wooden floor shards of broken glass embedded in his pelt. Last time she saw him he was lightly balancing on open bottles. Now he lay passed out on the floor with broken bottle shards puncturing his pelt. Small rivulets of blood seeped into the floor boards.

Po…

Tigress bounded across the room, leaping agilely over the training course. She screeched to a stop in front of the white tiger claws digging into the wooden floor boards The South China tiger knelt down so she was within touching distance of the white tiger. Tigress's eyes narrowed even further as she guesstimated the damage done her friend.

Odds are Po let his muscles stiffen so that his reflexes were slow to the point of nonexistent. Then he collapsed from staying up for twenty four hours stuck in the same position and unfortunately when he fell the bottles shattered. Bottom line he stupidly let his muscles lock and passed out.

She ran a paw gently over his fur, wincing when she drew back covered in blood.

The cuts were not deep, but there were a lot of them and the longer the shards were left alone, the more Po would bleed and risk infection. Tigress ears flicked back, and her lips pursed.

She sighed and toyed with the idea of leaving and getting help from Shifu, but was hesitant to leave Po there _bleeding._

Tigress reluctantly slid to the floor, and carefully slipped a paw under the white tiger, gently pushing him onto his uninjured side. This was still a bad angle. She couldn't reach all the shards with Po stretched out so far away. Her eye twitched. Crap.

The South China tiger hesitated, and with all the reluctance in the world lifted the white tiger and cradled him in her lap. Someone out there was laughing at her. This was not a position she was comfortable with.

Tigress stiffly began to brush through her friend's fur, using her claws to pick out the shards.

This was unacceptable.

When Po woke up she was going to physically hurt him.

She snorted-not that he wouldn't be hurt anyways from getting multiple pint sized stab wounds.

* * *

><p>This one's a little short, and nothing of great importance happened, but Im getting to the important stuffXD<p>

R and R


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright So I had to get creative to update this chappie. I borrowed a crappy computer with no internet that no one wanted-then I went to the library to upload the shiz-cuz frankly I didn't want to wait two weeks to update.**

**Kody-dude seriously love you. I was considering your idea, but it would feel weird to have everyone contribute to buying me a laptop charger through paypal.**

**Brwainer – ill keep that in mindXD**

**Comrade-lmao bachelorhood is no longer a part of your future because of this story. Now you get to look forward to stalkers creeping after you-lusting after your awesomeness. You are doomed to pimp or marry for life:P**

**SteelBlastBee-lmao. Dude i would love to deal with the potential fire hazard some more but the charger itself died over the weekend T.T**

**Lolz. Okay so I know everyone's ready for the inevitable Silas beat down, and I have the perfect scenario in mind for that, but just out of curiosity Im kinda wondering who you guys want to dish out the punishment? Po or Tigress?**

**Oh yeah, and if you wanna read some awesome stories check out C.R Meadows, and Babycakes22. Id say Ffcrazy's story too but if you haven't already read that one-well your nutzXD**

* * *

><p>…And that's how the Five found them that evening. Around the time the sun was going down, and casting shadows over the Valley one by one members of the Furious Five filtered into the training hall, and were met with the jaw dropping of sight of Tigress holding Po <em><strong>in her lap<strong>_. At first they were too utterly shocked to comment-because seriously…Po unmoving-possibly dead, and Tigress-intense focused, and combing through the Dragon Warrior's fur with curved claws.

Mantis took one look at the scene in front of them, and blurted the first inane thing that came to mind.

"Oh my god! She's going to eat him!"

Monkey snickered, and Viper slithered up behind the bug-and roughly slapped him with her tail-hissing.

"Mantis. Do you not see Po bleeding?"

Tigress rolled her eyes, as the bug blinked at them uncomprehendingly.

Idiot.

The south china tiger paused in her ministrations and glared at her fellow masters. "Stop gawking and get over here. This moron let his muscles lock during training. He passed out on the bottles and I've been picking shards out of his fur for the last hour." Her eyes narrowed. "I might have missed some. Mantiz."

The bug cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Finish fixing up Po. Take out any shards that I missed. "

Tigress gently lowered the white tiger to the ground, laying him out on his uninjured side. The South China tiger stretched languidly flexing her claws. She was so happy to be free of the extra weight. She shook herself off-freeing her muscles from stiffness and fluffing out her orange fur. Tigress turned to look out her friends.

"How was the trek to the Pool of Sacred Tears?"

Crane sighed, ruffling his wings.

"Boring. Nothing eventful happened."

Viper sidled closer to her, wrapping her coils around herself and eyeing the South China tiger incredulously,

"What about you? Anything interesting happen here?"

Tigress expression turned flat.

"Silas thinks he's gods gift to females everywhere. His definition of persistence is an excuse to be obnoxious He keeps trying to impress me.. He stalked me all day-leaving me no room to meditate." Tigress's ears flattened against her head and her jaw clenched in anger as she remembered all her lovely Silas encounters throughout the day. "Then he left flowers outside my door-" Tigress's lip curled in distaste. "funny smelling imported flowers. He finished out the day by saying we would be perfect mates."

Everyone laughed at that, and Tigress grimaced. It was NOT funny.

Viper sighed, coils twitching.

"Maybe he'd be more attractive if he wasn't so…"

"Prick-ish?" Mantis helped.

"Manipulative and rich?" Crane cut in.

"Someone other than Po." Monkey muttered under his breath.

Tigress froze and turned to glare at the sheepish looking primate who had taken several steps away from her.

"Excuse me?"

Monkey winced at the absolute venom in her tone. "Well I just meant-um…"

Mantis hopped a couple of steps forward on tiny green legs. "The guy was in your lap. You can't blame us for assuming-"

Tigress's claws extended, and she felt adrenaline feeding her growing rage, and resisted the urge to step on him. One nice act and suddenly people were assuming she had feelings for Po. Well-lesson learned. Next time she was going to let him bleed out on the floor.

"You don't have the right to assume anything."

She all but hissed.

Still teeming with anger, the South China tiger turned on her heel-tail lashing in rage, and stalked out of the large double doors to the training hall.

Viper stared concernedly after her friend and seriously considered following her. That had been handled poorly.

"Dude was it just me or was she overly vehement in her denial?"

Viper groaned. Kung fu masters or not, boys were stupid.

"Shut up Mantis."

* * *

><p>Tigress prowled restlessly down the hallway. She had loads of excess energy. She was frustrated-and her sparring partner of choice was unconscious. The predator inside her raged. This was ridiculous.<p>

The south China tiger paused as an odd aroma reached her. She scented the air. What was _that?_

Tigress turned to her right-tracking the scent. It was coming from the kitchen. The South China tiger began to stride in the direction. A stale light emanated from the entrance-and another annoyingly familiar scent became prominent.

Silas was in the kitchen. Possibly cooking. Possibly trying to use cooking to show up Po.

Tigress rolled her eyes. No one upstaged Po in the kitchen. That was his domain.

The south china tiger stepped into the entrance.

Oh god.

She stood corrected.

Silas wasn't cooking. His lapdog was though A petite goose stood nervously stirring a pot of soup. Tigress scented the air-and her stomach turned. Her eyes narrowed at the useless waste of fur who sat at the rectangular table-in her seat gesturing impatiently at the cook. Her eyes narrowed even further at his condescending expression.

"Silas what are you doing?"

He smiled ferally-baring his fangs.

"I thought I'd help out. Contribute."

Tigress twitched.

"So you hired a cook?"

He shrugged complacently.

"I heard the Dragon Warrior normally cooks, but seeing as he's out of commission for now-I thought I'd lend a paw."

How did he know Po was out of commission? Tigress glared coldly at the tiger sitting in her seat, her scarlet eyes darkening in warning.

"How did you know Po was hurt?"

The bastard apparently found her accusing expression amusing because he chuckled, flexing his claws lightly into the wooden table.

"Come now Tigress, you honestly think I would waste my time sabotaging that idiot? No-I just happened to be walking by when I saw him fall. The Dragon Warrior doesn't need any help to look incompetent and useless. He does that quite well on his own. Even now-" His hazel eyes narrowed at her. "He has a female defending his integrity." Silas snorted derisively. "I would die of shame."

Tigress tensed, claws flexing.

One more. One more crack about her gender, or about Po's idiocy and she was going to cut Silas into exactly 120 sushi-sized pieces and hide him chunk by chunk throughout the valley.

Silas must have noticed her murderous expression because he chuckled again.

"Perhaps you should go get your friends Master Tigress. Dinner is almost ready."

Tigress wanted to hiss.

She unthinkingly took a swipe at his face, and wasn't shocked when he leaned back in the chair-and narrowly avoided getting shredded. His eyes twinkled mischievously, at her failed attempt at rearranging his face. He sat back purring in amusement.

"You missed."

Condescending whore!

Tigress glared, and took a deep steadying breath.

No. As much as she wanted too- Tigress could not react. She couldn't afford to lose her temper-with a calm she didn't know she possessed she strode out of the room, burying her rage. Circumstances were never supposed to rule her emotions. Before arriving at the Palace her definition of friendship meant keeping everyone at a distance, because all the people that mattered were fragile. After meeting the rest of the Five, and Po her view had slowly been changing. She was becoming complacent-dependent even. That was over.

She was a kung fu master. Nothing would move her.

Silas was severely testing her though.

* * *

><p>Po awoke with a groan cradling his head.<p>

"So sore." He winced. "I think I broke my muscles."

"That's what happens when you pass out on a bunch of bottles. They tend to break, and tiny shards stab you, and make you bleed. That's pretty much common sense Po. You're lucky Tigress was there to pick out most of the shards other wise you would have gotten an infection."

Mantis?

Po tried to roll over, so he could move into sitting position, and the effort made his muscles scream in abuse.

His vision slowly came into focus and he looked over at his friends.

"What are you talking about?"

Monkey bounced up and down, spastically to get his attention. "When we came in you were knocked out and bleeding…in Tigress's lap."

Po paled-not bothering to hide his shock.

"What?"

Viper slithered into his line of sight-looking down at him with more than a little concern.

"It's true Po, when we came back from training from the Pool of Sacred Tears you were passed out on Tigress's lap, bleeding puddles onto the floor."

The white tiger gaped.

Tigress by nature was not a touchy feely person and for her to let him lay in her lap…That was a serious invasion of personal space.

He winced.

"Are you alright Po?"

Po glanced at Crane blankly.

"Despite the fact that Tigress could decide to kill me-yeah I'm fine. Great."

The white tiger froze scenting the air. That smelled delicious. He sat up in haling the sweet scent. His ears twitched-swiveling to catch the sound as the wooden doors burst inward revealing a very annoyed Tigress. Po idly wondered if he should comment at Tigress's stiff posture-running from her slit eyes and flattened ears to her lashing tail.

"Tigress do you smell that?"

The white tiger blinked at the iciness in Tigress's expression.

Um. Tigress hadn't been this cold, and angry looking since he was first named the Dragon Warrior a year ago. What had Silas done?

The South China tiger rolled her shoulders -without actually relaxing anything.

"That would be Silas's personal cook making dinner."

Oh.

Everyone winced. Obviously Tigress had been by the kitchen.

Po blinked-expression utterly blank.

"Silas has a personal cook?"

Tigress closed her eyes and appeared to be counting to five. After a second she peered at the white tiger with a deadpanned expression.

"Yes Po. Silas has his own cook." The South China Tiger sighed exasperatingly. "Apparently he wanted to contribute, so he decided to have dinner cooked for us while you were knocked out."

Po paused, thinking. On one hand the guy was an arrogant douche. On the other hand Po was starving. 24 hours without eating had done horrible things to his constitution. He wasn't meant to fast, or starve. His ears flicked back. So huuuuuuuuungry.

He pumped a fist in the air as his stomach decided for him.

"Let's go eat!"

It was just dinner. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>Po groaned internally.<p>

Dinner was a disaster from the beginning.

Tigress had flat our refused to sit on the same side of the table as Silas and had ended up sitting in the seat beside him, ignoring the noble's existence entirely. The snob had only made matters worse by trying a new tactic. Instead of going after Tigress, the noble was attempting to charm everyone else at the table. He had left a gift at each person's place setting. Crane was given a bundle of expensive paints, and calligraphy brushes. Monkey was given new leather arm braces. Mantis was simply given money, while Viper was given a stunning portrait of exotic landscapes. Tigress was given a new vest completely made of red silk, and ornately decorated with black.

Po had received a book.

An ungodly large book, with thousands of pages, and no pictures in sight.

He would have been happier with nothing.

Who wants to read a book on foreign policies, and the discrepancies with the emperor? No one! Ever! Wtf?

Po twitched feeling ungrateful And reluctantly tuned back into the ongoing conversation. His ears perked as Silas finished talking.

"You see Tigress and I go way back. We knew each other a cubs. We played-laughed. I had some of the funnest times of my life with her."

Viper inclined her head, eyes narrowing uncertainly.

"Is that so?"

Everyone looked at Tigress.

She hadn't said anything yet.

Her silence was frightening-like the calm before the storm.

The South China Tiger paused, and slowly lowered her chopsticks to the table with a gentle thud, feeling everyones eyes on her. Tigress paws clenched into fists and she stood up abruptly pushing her chair back with a screech, and glared coolly at Silas. Her eyes darkened, but other than that she made no other violent movements.

Po watched, as Tigress tensed-still glaring murderously at the noble then without any warning the South China tiger turned on her heel and left the kitchen. The white tiger gaped at her rapidly retreating figure.

Silas chuckled, interrupting the stunned silence that followed Tigress's rapid departure.

"Our relationship has always been complex, but she'll come around."

Mantis snorted derisively.

"Yunno dude, I don't think she will."

With that the tiny six-legged Master hopped down from the table, and sidled out of the room-hefting his money over his shoulder. One by one the rest of the Furious Five followed him. Viper paused and then quicker than the eye could see lashed out with the edge of her tail-snapping her gift in half-without turning back the serpentine master slithered out of the room with an entirely self-satisfied expression.

Po resisted the urge to laugh.

Silas had tried to buy them, but Tigress was their leader, and their friend. His petty gifts meant nothing in comparison.

The Dragon Warrior winced.

They had left him alone with Silas.

Crap.

The white tiger sighed, and bent down to pick up his bowl to wash. Maybe if he was cleaning he wouldn't have to talk with the noble. He padded over to the water spigot, and dunked the dish beneath the running water.

"So..Dragon Warrior. You've lived here about a year now, with not one but two lovely ladies. How have you managed to survive the tension?"

Oh gods. Was Silas trying to relate to him? Male bonding?

Um…ew.

"It's been fine. It's simpler to remember that the females around here aren't typical." He paused trying to pick his words carefully-inclining his head to the side thoughtfully. "I mean they're intelligent and gorgeous, and all around amazing but they're out of my league, and have the ability to seriously injure me."

Silas rolled his eyes-as if somehow vexed by Po's ignorance.

"You're a male tiger. Females of any species are inferior to you." The noble stood up circling around the table and stopped a foot away from him. Silas put a companionable paw on his shoulder. "Superiority is our birthright. Any adult tiger will tell you the same. A female's place is taking care of the cubs. Tigress knows this as well."

"Don't touch me."

Po shrugged the paw of his shoulder-eyes narrowing as the beginnings of anger welled up in his stomach. The white tiger snarled softly, and brushed the past the bemused noble stalking out of the kitchen.

Po paused at the entrance to the kitchen-glaring back over his shoulder.

"Nothing is inevitable. Tigress will NEVER submit to you, and you can't buy her-or us. This stupid law says we can't make you leave so we'll tolerate you, but dude stop antagonizing her."

Silas chuckled taking a threatening step forward.

"Who's going to stop me? You?"

Po rolled his eyes.

"Puh-lease. Tigress is the most capable warrior I've ever met." Po grinned-baring his fangs. "I trust her as my leader and as my friend. She doesn't need me to protect her from anything-least of all from someone like you."

Po chuckled, and swept out of the room not noticing the incredulous look Silas was sending him.

The noble blinked.

Where a normal male would have challenged him by now-the white tiger stood by and did nothing. Where a regular tiger would have been insulted and enraged by the mere thought of being commanded by a female. The Dragon Warrior boasted of it-reveled in it even. It was illogical, and went against all of his instincts. He couldn't even begin to understand the white tiger's thought processes.

Silas tilted his head to the side in confusion.

The Dragon Warrior made no sense whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>R and R. Reviews are love. Oh yeah and I might tone down the humor just a bit-so i can keep everyone in character XD Next chappie, will probably be sometime next weekend. I might have a new charger by yeah...peace out peeps XD<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Im baaaaaaaaaaaaack. I have a charger! *Does a happy dance! HELL YEAH. Im so happy. I was so freaking tired of taking care of things on my phone. I NEVER wanna do anything related on meh phone ever again T.T Anyways new chappie. This one is a little longer and a lot of shit happens. XD**

**Eatingadonut-I cant speak for anyone elses fanfiction but I have lions in mine because I thought they would make bad ass gods and goddesses. Technically speaking I only have one actual lioness in my story and she's only there because her parents gave her away and she ended up in China. **

**Crazy Hyper Lady-Silas has no idea that Po is a panda.:)**

**Blaise Simpson-You're idea was brilliant and I can actually use it...later so if you stick around till the stories finished you'll probably see it again**

**IHeartFantasy-Nope you've never reviewed before, but I'm glad you like da story.**

**FFcrazy15-No worries. I cant guarantee if Ill turn this story into a series, but I'm definitely finishing it out so they get a happily ever after XD**

* * *

><p>The wealthy bureaucrat sat conveniently in the spot Po had left him-sitting by himself in the kitchen.<p>

Silas glowered, at the wooden table-his claws flexing into the hard wood.

He hadn't felt this irritated in years.

Tigress was refusing all his advances. All of his gifts-she refused to be swayed by anything he did. It made no sense. Women needed to be protected-provided for. They wanted to be given expansive things, and complimented for their beauty.

His jaw clenched

Tigress wasn't impressed by any of that.

She didn't even care.

It was obscene how little his charm affected her, and yet he'd known from the beginning that wooing the South China Tiger would be hard. He wanted her though. Silas's hazel eyes narrowed determinedly; Tigress-despite what everyone else said was not indomitable. The noble slowly stood up from his seat, pushing his chair back with a light screech.

Perhaps he was over thinking this.

He was in desperate need of fortitude.

Silas stalked out of the kitchen-tail lashing agitatedly behind him-every muscle wired with tension. He was positive somewhere in this backwater town there was some place that served alcohol that wasn't complete and utter crap. He brushed past the kung fu master's rooms, not bothering to silence his footsteps, and trudged out into the open courtyard, barely pausing when he reached the palace steps.

He paused at the stairway groaning.

Crud

He had no desire to climb down the freaking stairs NOW. It would be even worse if he got drunk.

…and yet he seriously wanted sake.

The noble sighed despondently, and forced himself down the steps.

This was bullcrap.

* * *

><p>Eventually Silas made it down all the stairs, and eventually he did find a bar on the edge of town where a bunch of questionable people stood leaning casually against the entrance. The noble dusted himself off-combing lightly through his fur with curved claws. Silas was wearing the blue and silver that marked him as a noble. The colors made him a target in this poor and slightly decrepit side of town. He could feel animals of different species glaring murderously at him. Hell-it felt as welcoming as going to one of his father's family functions. The noble rolled his eyes, and with practiced ease ignored the glares stepping leisurely into the bar.<p>

All activity paused as the gutter scum in the room turned to stare at him-assessing him, judging him. He could almost taste the tension in the air it was so thick. Silas blatantly ignored the stunned silence following his arrival, and stalked predatorily up to the bar.

The bartender-an old graying fox eyed him warily.

Silas slipped two golden coins onto the bartop.

"Sake-if you have it."

The fox eyed the coins wearily, and gave a tired grunt of acknowledgement. Soft murmurs echoed throughout the room as everyone went back to their conversations and decided to ignore the young noble's existence. Silas claimed a seat-twitching impatiently when the fox moved at sluggish pace-taking much longer than necessary to clean a glass for him to drink.

"Yunno-I thought people like you had an aversion to gutterscum like us? Doesn't it do something bad to your noble highborn constitution? Nausea? Headaches? Death? " The wry voice chuckled-amused. "You could die from being here. That doesn't scare you at all princess?"

Silas couldn't decide what offended him more; The light voice of the speaker that signified youth and a lack of masculinity, or the fact that they had just called him princess. His brow furrowed and his lip curled into a snarl.

Scratch that, the princess comment royally pissed him off.

The noble turned poised to start a fight.

His eyes met unfamiliar cerulean, and the youthful gaze of a lioness with dark beige fur and long scars that covered the entirety of her pelt and one arm hung limply in a sling in across her chest. How barbaric. Battle scars aren't meant for females. It took away from their natural beauty, and this lioness had the possibility of being beautiful if she hadn't been so scarred.

Silas blinked uncomprehendingly.

His claws slid out, and he placed one against the fur of her throat

"You are nothing-unfit to be even the dirt beneath my shoes and you will NEVER address me like that again."

Cerulean eyes narrowed at him.

" Oh jeeze. Princess, " The lioness casually brushed his claws aside as if batting away a particularly annoying bug. "Your dignitary title, and your alliance with tiger council might mean something to the people at the palace, but down here you're just another rich bastard that bit off more than he can chew, and came here to blow off some steam." The lioness bared her fangs-menacingly. "And your subjugation laws don't apply to me, because I'm not a tiger. So you can stop your violent musings."

Wait…what?

Dammit all he wanted was some alcohol.

Silas snarled.

"Who are you?"

The lioness chuckled bemusedly.

"My name's Rona. I'm here because I wanted to make sure you weren't going to screw over my friend."

Silas grunted and reached for his sake-grasping the glass firmly in one hand, and taking a deep gulp. He set the glass down with an audible thud, and turned to glare at Rona who was glancing at him expectantly. He heaved a heavy sigh-a slight haze setlling over his mind.

"And who is your friend exactly?"

A pause, and then;

"The Dragon Warrior."

Silas blinked, and then tilted his head back and laughed-almost losing his balance.

"I literally hate him. He's complicating my life without even realizing it, but I won't NEED to resort to tricks to beat him. There's a vast difference in skill level between the two of us. I've been mastering my style for a long time. He's been practicing kung fu for less than two years. There's no comparison. He's pathetic."

Rona's eyes narrowed, and Silas had the distinct impression she was offended. Too bad he didn't care. He took another swig of sake-and almost shivered in pleasure as it burned it's way down his throat. The lioness cleared her throat and began to speak again her soft voice grating on his ears.

"I heard a story about a tiger cub that grew up among other nobles and dignitaries. The cub was born to a dysfunctional couple. The father of said cub was an evil bastard. He beat the crap out of his mate for being soft with the cub-for loving the cub. That cub loved his mother though, and when the father killed his mate, that cub lost everything. His father molded him-broke him, and taught him to find pleasure in hurting others. "

Silas expression became stony and his gaze became positively arctic as he stared at the young lioness.

"Am I supposed to be impressed you know my family history? Please kitling-It will take more than that to dismantle me."

Silas slammed his glass down on the table, and turned on his heel stalking angrily out of the bar.

"Silas!"

The noble paused at the door placing a paw on the entrance, and leaning heavily against the wooden frame so he could peer back over his shoulder at the lioness.

Rona's eyes almost looked almost sympathetic, but he could detect a subtle weariness behind her expression.

"Tigress is subject to your laws, but there are loopholes, and she is stubborn. If she doesn't want you-you will NEVER have her."

Silas snarled angrily and stalked off from the bar.

He was drunk.

He was angry.

And that lioness was dead wrong. Tigress would submit to him. No one not even the Dragon warrior would change that.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning.<em>

"Po."

ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz.

"Po!"

The Dragon warrior twitched, but didn't awake from his pile of drool.

"WAKE UP DRAGON WARRIOR!"

The white tiger yowled -jumping to his feet, and panting in terror. He looked frantically around the room. "What the shiz? I didn't do it. I swear to god. It was Mantis. He stabbed me with needles, and threatened to cut off my tail and-"

"Po."

The white tiger paused whiskers twitching in confusion. "Um-Hi Shifu…what are you doing?"

The red panda sighed in utter exasperation.

"Po you have a responsibility besides cooking and learning kung fu. It is your turn to teach the children again. Why are you still in bed?"

Teaching children?

Pfft. What the fruit was he talking about?

Um.

Wait. Was he talking about his storytime session with the kids? He was actually supposed to be teaching them something? …productive?

Well crap.

The white tiger scrambled to his feet-shoving his sheet away from him. He quickly bowed placing his fist into his open paw. "Yes Master Shifu-I'll just go do that."

He stumbled toward the door, ignoring his master's indignant expression, and rushed out of the room. As soon as he cleared the doorway He crouched on all fours, and lunged down the hallway to the training hall where he could hear his friends practicing. He burst through the large double doors panting from the mini excursion.

"Guys, Shifu just cornered me. Was I supposed to teach today?"

Everyone froze.

Viper carefully slithered away from her tower of flames exercise and made her way towards him.

Mantis and Monkey both leapt away from their training posts landing lightly behind the serpent. Crane flew overhead hovering unsuredly. Tigress was missing. In her room maybe? The white tiger flailed uncertainly when no one answered him.

"Oh c'mon guys how come no one woke me up to teach?"

Mantis pointed a stick like leg at him.

"Dude. What the crap? Why are you here? We thought you were teaching the kids already. And you're saying you were sleeping?"

What?

Po's eyes narrowed-his claws flexing uncertainly.

"Why would you think that?"

Viper sidled closer hissing softly.

"We heard the kids practicing on our way to training this morning. It was your shift so we naturally thought-"

Oh gods.

Po paled-his muscles tensing as he fought back a rising panic.

"Where's Tigress?" His voice came out choked. This was an epic fail. This was not happening.

Viper tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"She's in her room.."

Viper's eyes widened in horror. If the Five were training and Po was sleeping, and Shifu was busy. That left only one person that could be with the kids. As weight of the situation hit them-Po threw himself into motion streaking past the training hall towards the courtyard. Adrenaline rushed through his body and his blood pounded in his ears as one dismal thought rang in his head. Silas was coaching the kids…

Silas…

Oh gods.

As he exploded into the courtyard the kids practicing became audible, and he screeched to a stop.

He heard his fellow masters screech to a halt behind him.

Po ignored them his entire focus on the horrific scene in front of him.

Um. NO.

Silas had overstepped himself this time.

"Master Po! Master Po!"

The kids noticed him for the first time and threw themselves at him. Several bunnies glomped him, and he resisted the urge to shake them off. Po took a deep calming breath-still glaring icily at the noble.

In a voice barely above a whisper he hissed.

"Kids. Class is over. It's time to go home."

Chaos erupted immediately.

"Aw but Master-"

"Master Po-"

His ears flicked back, and he actually growled making some of the children step back.

"NOW kids. GO HOME."

Everyone gaped. This was the Dragon Warrior. The laidback kung fu master. He never growled-never raised his voice. The bunnies and pigs glanced uncertainly at each other something was severely wrong with this picture. One by one they slowly trudged out of the gate leading to the Palace steps glancing warily over their shoulder at the incensed white tiger.

As the last child left, Po focused on the noble stretching leisurely in the middle of the courtyard.

"Silas. Whatwas that?"

His voice was choked in anger, and he was literally trembling in rage.

The noble paused, and stood upright giving him an incredulous look.

"I was teaching them invaluable skills."

Po wanted to hiss.

"You were teaching them an assassination technique. They're kids. Are you freaking serious?"

Honestly.

The noble snorted disparagingly.

"Kids have to grow up sometime. You can't be naïve enough to tell me that they'll never kill anyone-never hurt anyone so it's wrong to teach them technique."

Po chuckled in a way that lacked any amusement whatsoever-his eyes shined with unadulterated fury, and he clenched his paws into fists.

"Silas-if we were at war, and were unable to protect our kids that explanation would make sense, but right now in this time of peace they don't NEED to learn a technique like that. It won't help anyone, and they don't understand it. We're not teaching them to kill. That's stupid. What the HELL were you thinking?"

The noble's expression morphed into a sneer.

"Aw did I upset you? Is that kitty mad?" Silas took a threatening step forward-eyes blazing. "If you don't like it-fight me!"

Po paused.

….what?

* * *

><p>As soon as Po forced the kids to leave Viper had slithered away unnoticed. She needed to go find Tigress because inevitably this was going to end in a confrontation. She may not really understand these tiger laws but she did know Silas didn't care about the kids. He wanted Tigress.<p>

The serpentine warrior slithered past the training hall, moving her coils in a way where she was pushing herself forward at a blinding speed. She slid to a stop in front of Tigress's room, and burst through the doors. Her feline friend sat serenely on a futon in a meditative position blissfully unaware of the chaos Silas had caused.

"Tigress."

The leader of the Furious Five remained motionless although her ears perked at her name.

"Tigress-now is not the time to meditate, Silas is trying to fight Po."

The South China tiger opened one scarlet eye that slit dangerously at her comment.

"That's not funny."

Viper rolled her eyes-hissing. "Do I look I'm joking?"

The South China tiger took less than a second to analyze her expression. Tigress blinked, and jumped to her feet-lunging for the door. "Fuck!"

Viper slithered after her almost amused.

Her leader was so eloquent sometimes.

They raced past the training hall-flipping agilely around the pillars, and erupted into the courtyard just as just as Silas's deep tenor vibrated throughout the clearing.

"Last night I realized something glaringly obvious Dragon Warrior. I can't court Tigress. She's not attracted to me. She won't even consider me! " Silas chuckled darkly. "Do you know why Dragon Warrior? It's because all she's sees is you. It's going to come down to this; you WILL fight me for her. That's the only way I will matter."

Viper watched the proceedings with interest. For some ungodly reason Tigress wasn't intervening. Maybe she couldn't. It was possible the laws forbade her from interfering in challenges. Viper turned to her leader concernedly. Tigress was watching both male tigers with narrowed eyes-waiting. What was she waiting for though?

A weary chuckle emanated from the white tiger-startling everyone. The Five glanced at their frien-feeling slightly perturbed. Po looked up glaring frostily at the noble-shocking everyone. Po never glares angrily at …wth

"Silas..Don't insult me, or Tigress. Number one I respect her. I'm not fighting over her _**like she's a piece of meat.**_ Number two fighting over her is stupid because no matter who wins it comes down to being her decision, and if I remember correctly she has already rejected you multiple times. Number three I have never pursued her because I KNOW she is out of my league and I don't deserve her." Po's voice lowered to a snarl. "But frankly; you don't deserve her either."

Everyone blinked in shock.

Po is an extremely mellow person. It took a lot to piss him off, and he was never one for male posturing. Silas apparently brings out the worst in everyone.

Po snorted derisively, and turned on his heel, and began to stalk away.

Tigress instinctively knew what was going to happen next.

Never turn your back on the enemy.

Silas trembled in fury and let out a feral roar-lunging for the white tiger claws extended. Tigress was in motion before anyone could truly comprehend the situation. Po's back was still turned, and Silas was a mere centimeters from his spine when Tigress bodily knocked him out of the air. The noble hit the ground with a slight huff of pain, but was on his feet in an instant with a snarl, and looked ready to lunge again.

Tigress's eyes narrowed dangerously.

She had one last crazy stupid idea.

"Enough. Silas if you want to debase me, and Po-then that's fine I'll give you what you want."

Everyone froze.

Um.

Silas tilted his head to the side curiously-his rage fading slightly.

"You'll be my mate then?"

Wtf? NUUUUUUUUUU

Tigress snorted. "Don't be naïve. I would never just give myself over to you. No-I'm saying if you want to fight Po-fine. You'll get your wish, but there will be stakes. "

The noble nodded slowly-relaxing his tense muscles as he sensed an ultimatum coming up. His eyes narrowed at Tigress's defiant expression.

"Name them."

Tigress glared icily at the noble.

"If Po wins you leave and don't come back to the Jade Palace, and you don't harass me or mine EVER again."

Silas smiled menacingly baring his fangs. "and what if I win?"

Tigress tensed-her lip curling in distaste-as she glared loathingly at the noble.

"If you win…I'll be your mate."

Silas was practically purring at this point.

"Ah. If I lose I have to leave and never come back here. If your Dragon Warrior doesn't win-what does he lose? What price does he pay for his loss?"

Tigress who had begun to stride away-paused at the entrance to the courtyard and peered back over her shoulder, her scarlet eyes glowing with rage and some other unidentifiable emotion; her voice was soft and full of promise when she answered.

"If Po loses I'll severe our friendship and never talk to him again."

Everyone gaped.

Mantis yelled the only thing that made sense.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

* * *

><p>lol so yeah...I'm glad when I asked about the Po or Tigress thing it was just a poll because a lot of you wanted me to throw Tigress at the douche, but unfortunately not this time. Well R and R XD<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. This one felt extra long.**

**Ktkk- Um *activates mini me and hides behind a random rock. You'll never find me:P**

**ffcrazy15-lol yeah Silas getting rolled down the stairs a couple of times might be an improvement**

**Azure X jen- Sorry about the lack of action. I'm not good with fighting scenes. Not enough experience with them to recreate them epically, as for the ti/po moment-glad u requested one cuz i actually didnt plan one for this chappie T.T**

**Eatingadonut-naw I did about half of last chappie on meh phone and finished the rest on my computer when i got it back XD oh yeah and I would put Silas with Rona, but Rona's 16 and doesnt care about mates or mating and Silas is 27- i have issues with pairings that have more than a ten year difference.**

**oh yeah and a couple of people commented on all the cussing last chappie-that was my bad. I honestly didnt notice. I updated between 3 and 4 in the morning and around that time Im hyper and I curse a lot, but no worries heavy cussing wont become a thing in this story. **

* * *

><p>Shifu's overly large ears flattened against his head and the red panda glared at Tigress-his tiny paws tightening around Oogway's staff.<p>

"I expected better from you."

The South China tiger did not physically respond to the utter disappointment in her master's eyes. Outwardly she was the essence of calm, but internally she winced. She hated disappointing Shifu, And this was her master. He raised her; his approval-his blessing she's been striving for both for years, but all she's managed to do was disappoint him. She had never managed to meet his expectations.

Shifu was wrong this time though.

Instinctively she knew that, but the utter exasperation in his gaze hurt her.

"Tigress, you cannot make rash decisions like this. You could lose everything. You just bet your life away."

Tigress's ears flattened against her head.

Shifu had taken her aside to lecture her, about her life choices. The South China tiger twitched.

Wonderful.

When she deemed it appropriate to respond-her voice come out soft and tinged with bitterness.

"Master Shifu-there was no other way. According to law Silas has to leave of his own free will. With this challenge-that's exactly what will happen. The only other way to force him to leave would be if I accepted a different suitor or if a male in my family speaks for me and forces him to leave. " Tigress sighed-the last twenty four hours weighing down her. "There IS no other suitor, and unfortunately I have no family that could legally speak for me."

Shifu's glare didn't falter.

"There is always another way. I raised you to think things out Tigress. You just bet your life on Po."

Tigress's eyes narrowed, and she flexed her claws angrily at Shifu's incensed tone. She took a deep shaky breath that did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Master Shifu, you have made it abundantly clear to me that the extent of our relationship is as a Master and student. You raised me and trained me-but you've shirked around the idea of being a parent. You didn't want to be a father when I needed one, but now that it's convenient for you you want to step in?"

She wearily put a fist in her open paw-bowing in respect to the Grand master of kung fu.

Tigress continued numbly-staring dismally at the ground and, ignoring the red panda's guilty grimace.

"Thank you Master for your concern, but I know what I'm doing. May I go now?"

Shifu winced at her emphasis on the word master, and the disturbingly dead quality to her tone.

"Tigress…"

She glanced up-feeling emotionally exhausted.

Shifu sighed wearily looking about as old and worn as she felt.

"You may go Master Tigress."

The South China tiger turned on her heel and strolled out of the Hall of heroes. Her stride lengthened as she cleared the entrance-head pounding, and muscles aching in exhaustion. It had never occurred to her that Silas's presence would damage her fragile relationship with Shifu. She cradled her aching head with one paw. This had been a long emotionally draining week.

"Tigress!"

The South China tiger paused at the sound of her name.

She had arrived at the hallway leading to her room without even noticing it.

Huh.

"Tigress!"

Vipers annoyed hiss startled her into a more lucid state of mind.

She rasped tiredly.

"What Viper?"

Her serpentine friend reached out wrapping her tail around Tigress's arm and insistently pulling the South China tiger to her groaned internally but chose to be complacent and allowed herself be pulled in with minimal resistance.

Viper released her-glaring.

"'After your announcement you disappeared. Tigress I don't understand. None of this makes sense. "

This conversation had been inevitable.

Tigress sighed.

"Viper it's complicated."

"That's never stopped you before. Look, I know every culture has it's quirks but I never knew it was so bad with felines. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Tigress snorted-leaning back to get comfortable on the futon and stretching out her paws. "I didn't think it was relevant. I never thought I'd be in this..situation."

Viper chuckled-noting Tigress's frustrated expression.

"Surprise."

Tigress huffed-distinctly not amused.

Her serpentine friend continued to speak-her tone becoming lighter. "And honestly I thought you were going to handle it differently. I mean technically speaking couldn't this have all been avoided if you had mated with Po..or at least pretended to be with him?"

Tigress twitched. It was one thing when Mantis idly mentioned the idea. It was something else entirely when Viper suggested it.

"Viper-Po was never an option. "

The serpent master actually looked surprised-and Tigress tensed feeling oddly uncomfortable.

"Why not? I mean you heard what he said out there? Po's a rare breed Tigress. He respects you as a person and refused to fight over you like you were an object. He'd never ask you to change because he likes you the way you ar-"

Viper's words struck a chord. The South China tiger winced. These were not thoughts Tigress wanted to acknowledge. She had felt something different stirring when Po stepped ..warm. She had immediately buried the feeling though.

A hint of dread coursed through her.

Tigress growled and abruptly cut her off.

"Viper! Po was NEVER an option. If I had chosen him there would be no going back. There's no such thing as divorce with tigers. We would have been STUCK together."

Viper blinked-noting her leader's annoyed expression that was Tigress's equivalent to panic. The serpentine master slithered closer. When the Viper spoke her words came out gentle-so as to not alarm the South China tiger.

"Would that have been so bad?"

Tigress chuckled darkly-bitterly remembering Silas and her most recent encounter with Shifu.

"Considering how well this infernal week has been going; I'd say yes. Bad pretty much covers it."

* * *

><p>Po ran around spastically in a circle.<p>

Omg. Cheese buckets. Dizziness.

His life made no sense. Tigress had just bargained away their friendship. Tigress was his best friend. His best friend just said she was going to cut him off he lost a fight he didn't want to fight in the first place. Hence-the confusion.

Why couldn't Tigress just beat the chiz out of Silas herself? She never NEEDED him for protection before. Gah! Stupidness.

"Po. How to say this nicely…why are you here?"

The white tiger paused stumbling a bit and glared accusingly at Rona. After Tigress had issued her ultimatum he had..panicked and trekked down to the poor side of town to think-immediately activating *flee mode* to rush to Rona's shack. "No friendly support? I'm having a crisis here!"

Rona sighed despairingly. "Meathead you've been running around in a circle for the past thirty minutes. If you wanted support you should have said something."

Po's ears flattened against his head in embarrassment and he forced himself to hold still.

"Rona Silas challenged me to a fight for Tigress, and I refused him, but then Tigress-"

The lioness held a paw up-cutting him off midsentence.

Rona stared at him blankly.

After a second of awkward silence Rona stood up-and stalked up to the sheepish looking white tiger. She placed her good paw on his face and flicked his forehead with a pointed claw making him yelp.

gods she was violent. Seriously NOT okay.

Po twitched-cradling his abused forehead his voice rising to whine.

"Why did you do that?"

Rona rolled her eyes-face palming, and sliding her good paw down the side of her face in exasperation.

"Did you even read the scrolls I gave you? Or are they at the palace propping up your dolls."

Po chuckled nervously, and shuffled his feet sheepishly against the floor. "Wooden figurines."

Rona all but hissed, baring her fangs in annoyance.

"Po! I gave you the scrolls for a reason."

The white tiger grimaced-ears flattening against his head.

"Sorry! There's a lot of drama going on at the Palace, and I get easily distracted."

Rona sighed-stretching out the kinks in her muscles and leaned back heavily on the stained wooden wall of her shack so she was in a more comfortable position. Her cerulean eyes narrowed at him-as she turned back in his direction.

"Alright Po-I'll bite. What drama? What happened in the last 24 hours?"

Po blinked flexing his claws uncertainly as he struggled for words to accurately describe his current predicament. He sighed deeply.

"Well-long story short I woke up this morning and Silas had decided to teach my class. When me and the Five walked in he was teaching them an assassination technique. I got really angry. It was..weird. Then he challenged me to fight over Tigress, but she's not a toy you can't WIN her, and then I got even angrier. I basically told him to shove it, but then Tigress accepted his challenge anyway, and said if he loses he leaves." Po's jaw clenched and his voice grew softer-taking on solemn note that was extremely out of character for the abnormally hyper tiger. "Rona, if I lose Tigress has to mate him and I lose her as a friend. I don't..want that."

The adolescent lioness studied his expression-eyes gentling.

"Look, Po I know normally you have the temper of a very contented squirrel but as a tiger your instincts are different. Tigers are possessive, and temperamental. That rage you felt was purely instinctive and you'll have to learn to control it." The lioness took a couple of steps closer and laid a companionable paw on his shoulder. "And I know the situation may not make sense to you since you didn't read the scrolls but the reason why Tigress threw you at Silas is because as a female tiger she can't fight him. "

Po's eyes widened and his head tilted to the side in almost puppyish confusion.

"Why not?"

"The rules are different with tigers. Females are considered inferior. They have a specific place in life and that is always subservient to the males. Tigers are a male dominate species."

Po blinked-still not fully comprehending everything.

"But why? Silas said the same thing in the kitchen a couple of days ago. It doesn't make sense. I've never thought of someone being less just because their female. That's insane."

Rona sighed running a paw through her rumpled fur.

"Of course it doesn't make sense to you. You're not a narrow minded idiot. Look Po-strike all of that. Bottom line-Tigress needs you. Will you fight for her tomorrow?"

Po blinked.

This was serious chiz. Po never had a problem supporting her as his leader-as his friend. Tigress was entirely capable of fighting her own battles. He never thought he would need to fight for her, but the idea of her being domesticated with Silas irked him for some reason. He didn't want Tigress to change, and he definitely didn't want to lose her friendship. That left only one real option.

"I'm ready to do some serious damage. I am the Dragon warrior hear me roar-"

Rona cuffed him with a sheathed claw- making him to a word vomit.

"mew."

Rona chuckled wryly, and the glare Po sent her way was filled with irritation.

"Very ferocious indeed-Dragon warrior. We're all trembling in fear."

Po huffily crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, muttering obscenities in mandarin about obnoxious teenage lionesses.

Rona chuckled again.

"On that note-it's been awhile since you've sparred with us. It'll be good for you. You might learn something."

Po grimaced-slumping slightly at the suggestion.

"I'd rather not."

Rona glanced at him bemusedly.

"Why?"

The look he sent her way was positively ornery."Because I hate you all."

Rona laughed outright at that, and grasped Po in a one arm hug her bad arm held protectively towards her chest. "C'mon Dragon Warrior-training is good for you."

Po snorted derisively, but let himself be lead away.

That law Rona mentioned about males being superior was a complete and utter lie. Females secretly ruled the world.

His eye twitched.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later at the Jade Palace<em>

"You broke him."

Mantis pointed a stick like leg accusingly at Tigress.

The South China tiger sighed in exasperation.

"Mantis WHAT are you talking about?"

Tigress had assembled the rest of her friends with the intention of finding Po. Apparently the white tiger had sat in the same place dumbstruck for an hour after she had issued her challenge to Silas-and she had as Mantis so eloquently put it broke him.

Crane tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"It was really weird. After not moving for an hour Po took off like his tail was on fire."

Monkey pointed to the west.

"He went that way."

Tigress blinked. Mr. Ping's noodle shop was east. The only place in THAT direction was Rona's shack.

She twitched.

Bloody wonderful.

She muttered a quick "Thanks guys," and then proceeded leave the palace. Tigress flipped agilely over the palace wall landing lightly on all fours-with light unhurried steps Tigress began to lope to the western part of town. She had to explain herself to the white tiger. Odds are he had no clue what was going on. She arched high into the air skimming from rooftop to rooftop-as soon as the houses trickled away and were entirely replaced by rundown shacks and street vendors the South China tiger deftly slid into an alleyway-hidden by the shadows.

Now-which way was it?

Her lip curled in distaste.

All the streets looked the same.

She scented the air-opting to rely on something other than sight. Her eyes came to rest on a familiar wall where the scent trail was coming from and gave a sigh of relief. Ironically-she recognized that wall.

The South China tiger tensed- and crouched down pushing off from the ground and taking long graceful strides-within seconds she bypassed the grime covered blanket that rushed past her brushing lightly over her fur.

She grin was almost smug as she entered the adolescent lioness's domain.

A tired grunt echoed from the shadows making her pause midstep- and the brown bear's huge bulk became visible. His beady coal black eyes glanced at her wearily.

"Master Tigress is you showing up here unannounced going to be a regular thing?"

Tigress blinked at the unexpected hostility. Her eyes narrowed, and her voice came out cooler than was really necessary.

"I need to get past you to talk with Po."

The bear grunted, but didn't move.

"Your friend is rather preoccupied at the moment."

Tigress tensed. Instinctively she knew that she could MAKE the bear move but Po had warned her never to fight these people. Her claws flexed uncertainly. Internally she huffed feeling annoyed at her current predicament. Stupid panda-tiger. Why did he have to be so disgustingly nice and accepting of people?

"Look you don't understand I NEED to talk with him."

The overly large bar studied her expression-searching for something. After a moment he turned on his heel his entire bulk melting into the shadows.

"I can take you to him, but only so you can see he's alright. You can talk to him later."

Tigress straightened defiantly and she opened her mouth to protest.

The bear-dubbed Jun several nights earlier growled cutting her off.

"That is non-negotiable. You won't interfere. Agreed?"

Tigress grit her teeth-paws clenching into fists.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Jun was surprisingly agile for one so large. The bear had led her over the rooftops till they were overseeing a clearing from the safety of the shadows, and there standing in the middle of said clearing was Po, and beside him was Rona. Tigress's eyes narrowed. They were both moving through a complicated series of movements-no of katas that she didn't recognize. Tigress's eyes widened at the look of utter concentration on Po's face as he matched Rona's stance and hand movement. That wasn't something he could learn in one night.<p>

Po had an arsenal of new moves he had never used before?

Her lips twitched in a sort of tired of amusement.

The surprises never ceased.

"Pretty isn't it?"

She glanced up at the brown bear startled that he had chosen to speak.

He gestured to the graceful movements of the two felines below them, and Tigress turned back to follow his gaze. "That's Rona's own style. It's called Wing Chun."

Tigress blinked.

"She made her own style?"

Jun nodded wearily.

"She had too. Rona's a fighting genius, but she's a lioness. There are NO lions in China. No one would adopt her so she learned to take care of herself, and took in kids that no one else wanted. Po couldn't always be there, so she developed her own style and perfected it till no one could touch her. She's only sixteen but she's a master in her own right, and the only one she's trained in her style is Po."

Tigress struggled to grasp all of that.

"Po's never used any of those moves before."

Jun nodded in agreement.

"He wouldn't without her permission."

They lapsed into silence.

Apparently there were many layers to the Dragon Warrior. Po was more complicated than she ever thought possible. He wasn't the same kung fu goofball that waltzed into the Jade Palace a year ago.

"Yunno..It's been a full year since Rona's acquired any new kids." Tigress blinked as the brown bear's hesitant tone sliced through the quiet. "People's perceptions are changing. Rona thinks all the children with us have a very real chance of getting adopted. She's started to distant herself from them. If she does give up the kids she'll be alone because she's too old and too different to get adopted. She told Po all of this when he came six months ago."

Tigress heart wrenched.

"But lions are pride animals. They're not meant to live alone. If she gives up those kids.."

Jun sighed heavily-his giant paws clenching onto the hard wood of the roof.

"I know. Dying would be less painful."

Tigress's jaw clenched as she glanced down at the two felines still oblivious and moving in sync.

What a hell-ish month.

"Master Tigress, I think it's time you headed back."

She nodded complacently moving to follow the brown bear as he slid further into the shadows and dropped deftly into a nearby alleyway.

Rona was on the brink of losing everything too.

* * *

><p><em>Late into the night <em>

Po sleepily trudged his way to the top of the Jade Palace steps letting out a huge yawn that showed off his large ivory fangs.

He blinked wearily and slid through the empty courtyard, and past the training hall and was thrilled when he reached the Furious Five rooms. He shook off his fur-trying not to fall asleep standing. Rona had overworked him again. It was inevitable. Every time he trained with her he ended up drop dead tired.

Never again.

"Po."

He winced at being caught.

He turned and was met with glowing scarlet eyes.

The white tiger chuckled nervously. "Hey Tigress."

The south China tiger tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"We need to talk Po."

Um. That phrase was always dangerous. He felt oddly threatened right now.

"About what?"

Tigress sighed, and actually looked guilty. Her ears flattened against her head-giving Po the distinct impression that this talk didn't mean he was in trouble.

"Po I just wanted to… apologize for forcing you into all of this-it wasn't fair to you, and…" Tigress trailed off after noticing his incredulous expression. Her eyes narrowed-and voice tight with tension she hissed. "What?"

Po cleared his throat flippantly, and he made a show of studying his claws. "Nothing, I was just wondering when Tigress-leader of the Furious Five had gone soft."

"Soft?"

She echoed his words indignantly.

Po smirked.

"Yeah you know fluffy-filled with gooeyness-soooooooooft."

Tigress's expression darkened and Po could practically hear her gritting her teeth as she fought back her less than healthy intentions to use him as a scratching post.

"Po I'm not sure where you're going with this but suggest you pick your next words _very_ careful-"

She was abruptly cut off as Po chuckled, and with no warning encircled her in a warm embrace. She froze as his chest rumbled in contentment and fought back the instinctual urge to purr back. Was he even aware when he did this? Knowing Po it was unlikely. The white tiger's head rested in the curve of her neck his purr died away and Po chuckled again. He set her gently down on her feet-ignoring her expression as she glowered at him.

His sea green eyes twinkled mischievously.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I trust your decisions. This one is no different." He hummed thoughtfully. "Although if Silas wins he gets you-if I win what do I get?"

Tigress's lips twitched upward.

"Po if you win I will help you steal Viper's secret stash of sweets."

Po gaped.

Omg.

"Viper has a stash?" He cleared his throat nodding solemnly-and bowed in respect placing a fist into his open paw. "No worries. I won't fail."

Tigress chuckled-bemused.

Typical Po, all about the hidden candy goods.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Showdown next chappie. Everyone come buy a ticket and popcorn. XD<strong>

**R and R**

**For kicks I'll give prizes if anyone can tell me what movie the lion gods and godesses came from.**

***behind door number one* wafflez!**

***behind door number two* A preview into Po's future...**


	16. Chapter 16

***hands out tickets and popcorn to everyone* Yes. Eat. Drink. Be meeeeeeeerry XD**

**Um I had no idea how to write this chapter. I most emphatically am not a fighter-well I've been in a fight or...seven but I have no kung fu training to speak of-so that makes writing kung fu fights rather difficult.T.T Right-uh the contest thingy from last chappie. The answer was an epic lion movie called pride that come out in 2004, but no one guessed that so I gave out goodies to whoever participated-except the people that disabled their private messaging. They-sadly got nothing.**

**Azure X jen- You're right. I probably should get a beta. It would improve the quality of the chappies . YO ANYONE WANNA BETA THIS STORY?**

**Mutant Rebel-thanks I'm glad you like my style XD**

**Stormking432-Um-blindly searches for a ticket then runs back stage and steals a stack from tigress- Here you go dude. Enjoy XD**

**I'm solo-Rona thinks of Po as a big brother figure-otherwise she probably would have snagged him by now.**

**Ktkk-Nuuuuuuuu that's cheatin using ur dad. I forbid u! lol**

**igaf-kun-lolz thanks I have no personal experience with any kung fu except wing chun. I was in a martial arts for two months before i had to drop out because of money issues T.T**

**Just a person-I don't know what to tell you. Sorry I bore you? Honestly. The last two chapters were important because some of the drama is necessary for later and because I needed to characterize everyone a bit more. If your going to review negatively try and be more diplomatic instead of telling me my chapters are boring and pointless.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day.<p>

Everyone stood assembled in the courtyard of the Palace-fidgeting in the awkward silence. The first rays of the morning warmed the clearing and at the forefront of the Masters assembled stood Master Shifu eyeing Silas mistrustfully. The red panda leaned heavily against Oogway's staff waiting just as the five waited with him.

Tigress stood off to the side-donning her ceremonial white vest and black pants instead of her typical red and black ensemble. Her ears flicked back and she sighed wearily. The time of the challenge had been set for early morning. After years of training at ungodly hours of the morning-rising early for this particular occasion was nothing. The Five had assembled first, and had trudged to the courtyard meeting Silas in time to see the bulky male sharpening his knives and a long jagged looking spear. Minutes later Shifu had appeared silently like a wraith.

Tigress eyes slid over to her master.

He looked old and tired.

Their fight was still unresolved. She was still incensed he didn't trust her decisions. Her claws flexed and the tension in the clearing increased.

"So-if the Dragon warrior isn't here does the mean I win by default?"

She turned at the arrogant voice and Her eyes narrowed at Silas's smug grin as the noble hefted his spear nonchalantly over his shoulder.

Oh. Yeah and for some ridiculous reason-PO WASN'T THERE YET.

Viper hissed, and Mantis hopped forward on stick like legs eyes blazing.

"Dude. Winning by default is the ONLY way you could win. Po is gonna wipe the floor with your face!"

Monkey snickered, and Crane dipped his beak chuckling.

Silas rolled his eyes leaning back against the wall unconcernedly and leaned his spear up beside him. "Yunno. I don't wanna hear that from an insignificant bug that could double as a child's doll. "

Tigress sighed . Oh hell.

The forbidden words had been spoken.

Mantis twitched-and Tigress was in motion grabbing the bug in mid-air as he lunged at the smirking noble. Mantis twisted in her claws glaring murderously at the smirking tiger. The bug turned in his leader's grip still seething. "Let me have five minutes with him. Five minutes. I will make him permanently blind in one eye."

Tigress blinked thoughtfully her grip slowly slackening on the tiny Master.

Viper noted what she was doing, and lightly cuffed her with her tail.

"Tigress. No."

The South China tiger sighed exasperatingly at being caught and looked down at Mantis regretfully. "Leave it alone Mantis. He's not worth it."

Everyone heard Silas snickering-obviously entertained at the Furious Five's ire. As one masterful unit the Five turned evil death stares on the noble. Shifu sighed and spoke for the first time since everyone had entered the clearing. "Silas-despite everything going on you are here in our home. You WILL be civil."

The noble snorted.

"I'm pretty sure we're past that."

"Well I see you're still making friends everywhere you go."

Everyone turned to stare at the source of the new voice. A teenage lioness with piercing blue eyes, and dark beige fur- literally covered in scars stood next to a newly arrived Po glaring angrily at Silas. The Five gaped, and Silas got to this feet snarling. He pointed accusingly at the lioness. "YOU!"

Rona stared blankly at him. "Yes. Me. Long time no see princess."

Everyone blinked.

Mantis snickered quickly glancing back and forth between Silas and Rona. "Is anyone else confused?"

Um.

The rest of the Five nodded slowly-except Tigress who was simply staring curiously at the lioness.

Shifu ambled up to his students ears flattening against his head-eye twitching.

"Po this is a formal challenge not a random sparring match you can't just invite anyone. Who is this?"

Po rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Master." He gestured to the young lioness with one paw. "This is Rona. She's a friend of mine."

Mantis edged closer and whistled appreciatively. "I likeeeeeee."

Rona twitched and brushed past the drooling bug to stand next to Tigress.

Viper slithered up to the lioness studying her. "Pleasure to meet you I wish it had been under better circumstances."

Rona chuckled dryly. "Charmed. It's a pleasure to meet you all-Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Master Shifu." She looked at each master in turn skipping over Tigress since they had been introduced before.

The South China tiger glanced at the lioness noting for the first time that Rona' s sling was gone and the lioness held a light green flute in one paw. Tigress raised one slender eyebrow at her in question.

Rona's ears flattened against her head and her lips twitched into a snarl. The adolescent lioness pointed one paw accusingly at Po. "He broke into my damn house and woke me up to come play his theme music. It is five thirty in the morning." She bared her fangs-eyes narrowing dangerously at the white tiger. "I HATE him."

Tigress blinked slowly.

"Po doesn't have theme music…"

Cold blue eyes met hers and the lioness chuckled darkly. "I know."

Silas growled catching everyone's attention and glared daggers at Po. The noble hefted his spear-twirling it expertly in one hand. He took a threatening step forward-grinning with an almost feral pleasure as Po's ears flattened against his head.

"So you actually decided to show up? I'm shocked. "

Po stepped forward sea green eyes darkening-and everyone was stunned to see his claws flexing as his tail flicked uncertainly behind him.

"I don't run anymore."

"Cute-but courage doesn't suit you." Silas chuckled ominously paw tightening around the butt of his spear. "I would have been happier if you had choked. _Runt._"

Po's eyes narrowed, but before he could reply Shifu interjected himself into the conversation-sliding in between the two future combatants. The red panda jabbed Oogway's staff in the noble's direction making Silas back up cautiously. Shifu turned to peer at Po out of the corner of his eye. "There is no going back. Are you ready Po?"

The white tiger grimaced, but didn't back down.

"I'm ready."

The red panda nodded, and slammed the end of Oogway's staff into the cement floor of the courtyard making a loud boom resound throughout the clearing.

"A formal challenge has been issued. If Silas loses he leaves. If Po loses Tigress will sever all ties with him and mate with Silas. Anything short of poison is allowed in this battle and the winner wins by knockout." Shifu paused in his monologue to glance at both fighters. "Do you both understand?"

Silas nodded-a slow maniacal grin etching across his face.

Po nodded as well tensing.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeel him Po. DIE Silas. DIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone blinked and turned to look at Mantis.

The bug twitched-his stick like legs rubbing together embarrassedly. "Too soon?"

Monkey rolled his eyes. "Dude they haven't even started fighting yet."

The bug drooped a little.

Shiz.

Po turned back to focus on his opponent just as Shifu slammed his staff down-the echoes signaling the beginning of the battle as the red panda leapt out of the way-shouting a clipped. "Begin!"

The fighters gracefully jumped to opposite sides of the courtyard. Po slid in Tigress's stance one paw poised in front of him-and another poised above his head. Silas slid into a stance sweeping his spear in a wide arc in front of him. The white tiger held perfectly still as Silas circled him-following the noble with narrowed sea green eyes.

Suddenly Silas snarled and lunged for him-and Po stepped back feeling the air rush past him as the spear slid harmlessly in front of him-leaving the noble's side exposed. Po slipped under Silas's guard, and gracelessly ducked to the ground after nearly having his ears clawed off. Po rolled away panting and ended up in a crouch a couple of feet away from the noble.

Gods. Five seconds into the battle and he almost died twice.

Not a good record.

Po eyes widened and he raised an arm to block-hissing in pain when the spear sliced past his fur and made him bleed. There was no time to whine though because Silas was leaving no room for relaxation. Po bent back so he was horizontal to the ground as the noble lashed out striking at the space where his head had been previously.

Ugh.

Po growled and had no time to react as Silas's spear stabbed through his side just above his rib. The white tiger felt light headed as droplets of blood hit the floor, and Silas roughly threw him to the ground making him his teeth clench in pain. Po let out a shaky breath muscles clenching and rolled out of the way just as the spear embedded itself into the place where he had been laying seconds previously.

He stumbled to his feet-side screaming in abuse.

"This is the legendary power of the Dragon warrior. This is what everyone's supposed to depend on for protection. How sad." The noble chuckled darkly and turned to look at Tigress eyes glittering hatefully. "You entrusted your future to this boy. How desperate were you? He's utterly pathetic."

There was no reply.

Po winced-and slowly turned to look at Tigress as well and was surprised when his eyes met her glowing scarlet orbs. Tigress was normally a very difficult person to read-her expressions were usually indecipherable, but he could read one thing in her crimson gaze-she trusted him. Even now-when he was epically losing.

Po grit his teeth and forced himself to move. Blood pounded in his ears and a surge of adrenaline rushed through his system. The white tiger slowly slid into his stance eyes narrowing dangerously at the noble across from him.

"Come get some."

* * *

><p>Tigress gave a soft almost inaudible sigh of relief as Po's entire demeanor changed. The white tiger had almost had her worried. Her jaw clenched as she saw Silas lunge at Po again but this time Po wasn't sloppy about his movements-he moved with precision and grace-making Tigress smile slightly and Po's fist connected with Silas sending the noble back several feet.<p>

Beside her Rona twitched.

"Stupid meathead-took him long enough to warm up."

Tigress blinked.

"I'm guessing you're still feeling hostile about being up this early?"

The lioness snorted derisively. "He could have messaged me afterwards via flying birdy. There's NO reason to ever be up this early. It's cruel."

Tigress bared her fangs in a tight grin that held no amusement "You could have said no. You didn't come because you're worried about him?"

Rona rolled her eyes glaring up at the sky as if asking for patience. Slowly the scarred lioness turned to stare at her with piercing cerulean eyes. "I would be but Po can't lose you as a friend-so there's no way he'll lose." The lioness paused ears twitching and abruptly cut herself turning back to the fight.

Tigress followed her gaze just in time to see Po fling Silas's spear against the courtyard wall. They were down just to their fangs and claws now. The noble roared in rage and sprang forward claws extended. The white tiger's eyes widened as Silas slid beneath him roughly kicking him in the stomach and flinging him up in the air.

Everyone winced as Po became airborne.

Mantis whistled noisily watching the white tiger elevate in height.

"He's gonna die isn't he?"

Crane stepped on him-holding the bug still with one claw, and Viper hissed.

"Mantis!"

Tigress's eyes narrowed as Po used the technique she taught him-using his tail to rotate his body the way he wanted. The white tiger began to spin rapidly becoming a white and black blur. Everyone gaped in awe as Po gracefully flipped into a spin kick that sent Silas reeling. The noble skidded against the hard cement causing large tiger like dents. Po landed lightly on his paws panting just as Silas slid to an uneven stop-digging his claws into the ground.

The noble chuckled abruptly standing upright and brushing the dust casually off his fur.

"Impressive. Perhaps you aren't totally useless." The noble languidly slid into an unfamiliar stance baring his fangs. "But overall you are still a disappointment-still weak. Your master-your so called friends-you're embarrassing them. I expected MORE."

Po tensed-intimately aware of how ragged he looked, and of the fact that despite a shallow cut here and there Silas seemed virtually unscathed.

Silas's words hurt like a physical blow to the body.

But….

Po chuckled softly-making Silas look at him strangely and his friends stare at him in concern.

"Dude-honestly your words hurt but I've faced death, and I've come to terms with who and what I am. I don't need to please anyone-least of all my friends who already care about me." Po's eyes darkened and he slid into Tigress's stance once again. "I won't back down from this."

Silas snarled and leapt at him crossing the meager space between them in two bounds. He slashed Po across the face leaving three diagonal gashes across the white tiger's cheek. Po hissed-eyes tearing slightly in pain as more of his blood hit the floor.

With a stunning display of agility Po stepped out of striking range and arched high in to the air letting gravity bring him down heavily into a drop kick on Silas's exposed shoulder. An earsplitting crack echoed throughout the clearing as the noble's shoulder popped out of place. Silas grunted in pain as he hit the floor.

Po landed clumsily in front of him-still losing blood from the large gash on his side-and the three narrow claw marks across his face.

Silas who had been sprawled out on the ground catching his breath heaved himself to his feet-one arm limp at his side and glared murderously at Po. "THAT dragon warrior was your final mistake."

Everyone held their breath as with no warning whatsoever Silas launched himself at Po-moving at a blinding speed. The noble was a dark orange blur until he was within striking distance. Silas slammed curved claws into a Po's unprotected midsection sending him careening through the courtyard wall and down the stairs to the Jade palace.

The kung fu masters blinked disbelievingly staring at the hole Po just flew through.

Once Po goes down the steps-it's game over.

Silas panted-body drooping in exhaustion and he glared daggers at the giant hole embedded in the courtyard wall as if Po would unexpectedly pop out and continue the fight. Time passed and The noble's hazel eyes darkened in excitement when it became clear that the Dragon Warrior was in fact not walking up the steps to epically finish the fight.

Silas grinned-a smile that held the promise of hell in the near future and turned to face the gaping masters.

Rona recovered first growling in warning-and the Five began to bristle menacingly-tensing to fight if need be.

Tigress began to tremble violently her ears flattening against her head, and her paws clenched into fists.

Dammit. Po don't do this.

He was the Dragon Warrior. Despite the odds-he had ALWAYS come through before and for once in her life-there was no back up plan. No loopholes. No lucky breaks. She was completely and utterly screwed. This was NOT happening. Tigress brutally crushed the whining voice in her head. As a tiger-instinctively she was bred to fear nothing. This wasn't over yet.

Silas stalked up to them holding his bad arm limply at his side-grinning a smug self satisfied grin.

"I can now say-winning has NEVER felt so good." He smirked indulgently at Tigress-grin still planted firmly in place. "Are you ready to be my mate?"

Gods help her.

Shifu twitched and Tigress sent a warning glance to Rona who looked seconds away from castrating the noble, and with a swish of her tail signaled for the Five to stand down.

Tigress-muscles tight with tension turned to look at her friends. All of them looked grim. She knew without a doubt they would fight for her, and realistically refusing Silas and being brought up before the council was preferable to being his mate, but she wouldn't ask that of them. Ever. Although right now they probably weren't even thinking of fighting.

Currently one morbid thought was running through everyone's mind.

What.

The.

Hell?

Did Po really just lose?

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh -cowers behind a rock- No one kill meh. <strong>

**Next chappie comin soon. R and R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning this chapter will either make you indescribably happy or...yeah.**

**Naru-Harem Foreva-You're right if Po ended up with Tigress and Rona that would be the first time an author attempted that in this genre, but I dunno. I can't see it. Successful Mini-harems are a naruto thing. I can't see Po pulling it off in this story, and thanks for volunteering to beta but I found a really awesome one beforehand but thanks anyways XD**

**Neontemplar- *le gasp* Omg he's trying to stab meh! *runs like hell***

**Mutant Rebel- Yeah if you wanna draw Po go for it! IF you could send it to me afterwards that would be cool. XD**

**Crazy jaky-um dont kill me. *activates flee mode***

**Just a random person-sweatdrops- wow…I feel like a douche now. I am sincerely sorry for going left field on you like that. I honestly didn't have an issue with your last review until you said the chappies were pointless. That IRKED me more than anything. From what I got out of your review (later) you were basically being helpful and saying that the plot up to this point is pretty predictable and the last two chapters were just unnecessary fluff. Contrary to my attitude-normally I don't mind people being blunt, and I know I asked you to review "diplomatically." When I said that I didn't mean that I needed big flowery words that misconstrued the message and I definitely didn't need compliments about my writing skillz to make myself feel good. When I said that I simply meant-don't call the chappies pointless. If they're good-fine. If they're boring and predictable-I can live with it-hell if they suck tell me they suck, but Pointless does not equal predictable and calling them pointless means that I stupidly wasted four hours of my life writing them. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of this. Well-bottom line I'm sorry for jumping on you like that. I can be extremely rude and sarcastic some days….**

**Big thanks to Azure x Jen who beta-ed this chappie. She's awesome like that!**

* * *

><p>Po never came back up the steps<strong>.<strong>

Everyone watched with wide eyes and mounting horror as Silas's victory became imminent. Tigress, wired with tension in every fiber of her being, stood deathly still-eyes abnormally bright in pain and shock. The noble looked positively smug. He swaggered closer-keeping his bad arm protectively at his side. Silas practically purred in pleasure.

"Well, Master Tigress, today your friend has failed you." His hazel eyes darkened, and he edged closer to her till his rank breath ghosted over her fur. His voice barely rose above a whisper. "Remember our deal. You and the Dragon Warrior are done. You are MINE now. " Silas chuckled and let his good paw run gently across her cheek. "We leave for my home in the morning."

He swept past her, shoulder brushing against hers, and disappeared into the Palace.

No one moved.

The weight of the silence bore heavily down on the courtyard.

Crane cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Tigress there has to be something we can do."

Viper nodded quickly. "I mean you can't just go off with this guy, that's insane!"

Tigress said nothing- her friends were under the misguided impression this situation could be fixed. Rona stepped closer her gaze dark with sympathy and placed a comforting paw on Tigress's shoulder. As a feline, the lioness could see the truth that Tigress was trying not to be consumed by: Silas had just completely taken control of the South China's tigers life, and there was no way out.

When Tigress spoke there was no inflection in her tone-it was dead.

"Master Shifu may I go pack?"

Everyone froze-eyes widening in disbelief and slack-jawed horror.

The red panda's eye twitched.

"Tigress you can't be serious! I cannot allow you to-"

The South China tiger bowed in respect placing her clenched fist in her open paw, and staring listlessly at the ground. "Master Shifu there is no other way. This is no longer a game. If I refuse, Silas will bring me up before the council-and they're never gracious with females. They will try to break me." Tigress chuckled bitterly. "And despite twenty years of training I can't fight them all. This way everyone stays safe."

Shifu sighed looking years older than he actually was.

"Tigress you cannot do this."

The South China tiger's expression gentled as she looked at the man that had raised her-her earlier spat with him seeming less and less relevant. Tigress's voice came out soft and resigned."I don't have a choice anymore."

She turned on her heel and stalked out of the clearing leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"Tigress. WAIT!"

Viper muscle's bunched and she leapt after her friend slithering off till she was a tiny green blur.

Shifu's eyes narrowed at the remaining Masters in the clearing, and he leaned heavily on Oogway's staff. "The sun is setting. We have till dawn to think of a plan. The rest of you come with me."

The rest of the Five grudgingly followed their master-Mantis muttering obscenities the whole way.

Rona sighed and slowly trudged after them.

This had not been handled well.

Her eyes narrowed as Shifu led them to the infamous Hall of Heroes. The large double doors slammed shut heavily behind them as Shifu's three remaining students seated themselves by the marble pillars and stared expectantly at their master.

"Master Shifu what are we gonna do? We can't let Tigress go through with can't let the Furious Five become the Furious Four-that just sounds stupid!"

The red panda sighed, ears flattening against his head as he sagged tiredly against Oogway's staff.

"Mantis that's not the point. Directly beneath the tiger council is an elite faction of fighters. They are all nearly Tigress's level in fighting skill, and you all can barely defeat her on a good day. If we intervened they would destroy us and then no one would be able to help Tigress."

Crane dipped his beak resentfully. "What are we gonna do then?"

Rona stepped out of the shadows she had instinctively hid herself in, making her presence known.

The red panda turned to glower at her. "This doesn't concern you. I know your Po's friend but we will handle this."

Rona blinked.

"You're right this matter concerns Po which in turn concerns me. I'm NOT leaving, and from what I can see you need my help anyways."

She drawled out to the annoyed master.

Monkey hopped forward pointing one paw at her. "Dude! We don't even know who you are-why would we need help from you?"

Rona rolled her eyes. "Because you tried to play by the rules and it wasn't enough because Po wasn't ready. He's only been a tiger for a month now. There's no way he could have beaten Silas with a kung fu style he hasn't mastered yet."

Mantis snorted. "He's been learning kung fu for a year total. He hasn't mastered ANY style."

Rona chuckled hesitantly, trying not to flex her claws. "That's not entirely true."

Shifu's eyes narrowed, judging her anxious facial expression. "Elaborate."

Rona released a careful breath her cerulean eyes glittering ominously in the candle light of the room. "I taught Po my style of kung fu. He is close to mastering it. If he had fought Silas using my style it would have been a different fight."

She was met with an incredulous silence.

"You're lying."

Mantis pointed one stick-like leg at her in accusation.

Shifu didn't question her statement. The red panda tilted his head to the side -eyes narrowing as he measured the truth in her words. "If you taught him your style-then why didn't he use it?"

Rona sighed in frustration running a paw through her fur. "He wouldn't. I invented my style on my own-and I don't take students. I've trained two others beside myself and both of them vowed not to use my style without my permission. My type of fighting, Wing Chun, is dangerous and Po has never asked to use it, but now he NEEDS it-and sadly, that's not all he needs." The lioness' lips thinned into a grim line. "The key to helping Tigress is Po. He's going to have to challenge Silas again, and in order to keep the council away from you all, you're going to need political pull. I can help with that too. I have connections."

Shifu stared at her blankly.

"Who ARE you?"

Rona's cerulean eyes twinkled mischievously. "I'm the background character that's been here since the beginning." The lioness turned on her heel, moving towards the exit to the hall of heroes. The adolescent lioness paused and peered back over her shoulder. "And also those weird moments when you THOUGHT someone was watching you all and you guys heard weird sounds at night a couple of years ago-that was me. I might've broken in to the Palace a couple of times."

Crane looked absolutely mortified.

"You STALKED us?"

Rona chuckled, edging towards the door. "That's rude. Stalking is such a harsh word. It was more of a practice in serendipity."

"You BROKE into the Jade palace in the middle of the night, and didn't take anything. That's STALKING."

Rona's whiskers twitched in amusement and she paused on her way out the door-suddenly she turned on her heel, waltzing back in the direction of the Five. She brushed past Monkey and went down on one knee feeling at the wooden floorboards and lightly tapping them with curved claws, murmuring numbers to herself.

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"What are you doing?"

Rona turned an evil death glare on Mantis. "Don't talk to me when I'm talking to myself."

Everyone blinked. That didn't make her sound mentally disturbed at ALL.

Rona cheered at having successfully lifted the edge of one of the floorboards. She stuck one paw beneath the raised board floundering around, and mere seconds later an extremely self-satisfied grin crossed her face, as she pulled out a jug of alcohol.

The scarred lioness froze-a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Slowly she turned around and came face to face with a twitching Shifu. His eyes smoldered in anger at Rona stealing his hidden alchohol stash.

"Put it back."

Rona hefted the jug in one paw, her cerulean eyes narrowing at the challenge. In a flash-quicker than the five had ever moved-she agilely leapt past Shifu practically flying out the large double doors with her stolen prize.

"Sorry, I need this!"

Shifu glowered at her disappearing figure, a migraine building. "We just accepted help from the convict of the future."

Bloody wonderful.

* * *

><p>Tigress's jaw clenched and she listlessly threw another miscellaneous item in her bag. Idly, she wondered why she was packing anything. Silas would probably make her sever ties with anything related to kung fu- her red and black ensemble was considered barbaric to other females in tiger culture. Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled in distaste. He would try to domesticate her-change her.<p>

"Tigress!"

Her frayed nerves stretched past their limit; Tigress numbly turned to face her serpentine friend who had decided to follow her.

"Tigress we have to talk about this."

Tigress stoic expression did not change.

"No we don't."

The green serpent blinked at Tigress's tense stance and eyes that were just a little too bright. The South China tiger was normally reserved, but now Tigress seemed to have retreated-locking herself behind an apathetic exterior that wasn't fooling anyone.

"Tigress-Don't do this. You're my leader and my best friend. You're not cold and you're never unfeeling. This has to be hurting you. "

Tigress's ears flattened against her head and she sank heavily onto her futon, sagging to the floor like a very depressed and very graceful sack of potatoes. Viper's heart wrenched when she saw the first glimmer of emotion cross her friend's face. Tigress's eyes glimmered in despair and the South China tiger began to tremble-making Viper wince involuntarily.

"Tigress…"

"Gods, this is a mess." The feline chuckled in a flat way that held no amusement. "I screwed up Viper. I made an all-in gamble, and I lost everything." Tigress stared listlessly at the wall. "I lost Po as a friend."

Viper slithered closer-brushing up against Tigress's soft fur and wrapping herself around the desolated tiger, coiling her in tight hug. The serpent's eyes softened. "Tigress I am so sorry."

The South China tiger grinned weakly and lightly shrugged the serpent off of her-gently placing Viper on the ground. "It'll be fine. I've been through worse, right?"

Viper nodded slowly, obviously doubting the truth of that statement. Tigress ignored Viper's concerned glance and roughly shook herself, fluffing out her fur. The South China tiger sighed softly. "I'm going to go train."

Tigress stiffly left the room, knowing without having to look that Viper was staring at her as she left. The serpent was her best friend. Tigress wasn't the most expressive person around but her friends had stood by her through everything. They were her family, and she was being forced to abandon them. Silas was ripping her feet out from under and enjoying it.

She tensed, and slowly opened the doors to the training hall-drinking in the familiar obstacle course and engraving it into her mind. Her claws flexed at the nostalgic sight of the training dummy and the swinging clubs of doom. She was leaving all of this-leaving her home. Her paws clenched into fists.

Tigress took a deep shaky breath, nostrils flaring in rage.

The South China tiger slowly slid into her stance, muscles tight with tension.

She attacked the wooden training posts pouring all her pent up rage into her attacks. Her claws broke through wood and steel and years of training let her deftly block the stray debris that recoiled back in her direction. Tigress snarled flipping agilely into the air and slammed heavily into the training post, slicing it in half.

Her ears perked as a faint clapping sound reached her.

Tigress scented the air-and was immediately filled with frustration. She reluctantly turned to face the newcomer an angry scowl firmly planted on her face as he applauded her.

"What do you want Silas?"

The noble stepped away from the pillar he had been casually leaning against. "I just wanted to check on my mate-to-be. See how you were coping with this...change in circumstances."

Tigress's scarlet eyes narrowed and she chuckled bitterly. "I'm just peachy. Would you kindly leave? I'd like to spend my night in peace-and your presence pisses me off."

Silas grinned indulgently. "Of course." He paused eyes perusing the training hall. "I understand this place holds a lot of memories for you, but I suggest you get kung fu out of your system now because once you are my mate there will be no room for it. The only time a female is meant to fight is when defending the cubs." Silas's eyes glittered hatefully.

The noble shook his head happily at the thought and slowly strolled out of the room.

"Our cubs…"

Tigress stumbled back-sagging against the wooden wall of the training hall after he left. She buried her face in her paws.

Her life had just gone to hell.

* * *

><p>Po gurgled as liquid soaked his fur and ran into his mouth making him gag. He woke up spluttering, and abruptly sat up. The white tiger groaned in pain, and waited for the haze in his vision to clear. As things became clearer and he became more lucid he noticed his arm was twisted at an unnatural angle, and he felt oddly light headed.<p>

What the frig happened?

Po blinked confusedly from his position at the bottom of the stairs.

"Po!"

…Rona?

He looked up and his eyes met the piercing blue orbs of his friend.

He flinched. Why did she look so annoyed? He didn't do anything!

"Po, if you weren't injured I would break this jug and stab you with one of the shards."

Well…that's rude.

Po blinked at the jug that used to hold liquid before she dumped it on him.

"Rona why are you so..icky?"

The lioness stared at him, and when his confused expression didn't leave she roughly cuffed him with a sheathed claw which jostled his broken arm and sent rivulets of pain shooting through his bleeding abdomen.

"Po you were fighting for Tigress remember?"

Po stilled as stray images of Silas's arrogant grin, and Tigress's challenge echoed through his mind. He had fought, and Silas had beat him into the ground. Po paled and attempted to stand-the effort making his teeth grit as mind-bending pain ricocheted throughout his body. Rona was at his side almost immediately hissing, forcing him back down.

"Are you insane? Your bone is sticking out of your arm and you have a large rather disgusting looking gash on your stomach that STILL hasn't stopped bleeding. "

His body wasn't constructed to bounce down the stairs anymore. Now hitting the stairs one by one just gave him broken bones and slight concussions. Po groaned almost delirious with pain. "No no no no. You don't understand. I LOST. Do you know what that means?"

Rona blinked slowly.

"Tigress's life is about to get a lot more difficult?"

Po's head felt like slamming his head into a brick wall. Repeatedly. His eyes darkened in pain.

"Rona I let her down."

The lioness grimaced and gently hefted Po's arm over her shoulder helping him to his feet and supporting him so he didn't fall. "She doesn't blame you, but you have to fix this."

Po's ears flattened against his head, and he looked away. "I don't know if I can."

Rona sighed heavily, rolling her cerulean eyes. "Po I swear to every living deity-that if you give up on this I will freaking murder you. Now try not to drag your feet. We have to make it up the steps."

Po twitched.

Who said violence wasn't motivating?

The first step up the stairs was incredibly painful and by the time they made it to the top of the stairs Po was ready to die. His cheek was throbbing-his arm completely couldn't feel that particular appendage at all, and his bleeding side was burning.

He panted, eyes tearing slightly in pain.

Rona shook him, growling softly. "Po don't you DARE pass out on me. C'mon."

The white tiger grunted tiredly and let himself be pushed towards the Masters' rooms-trying valiantly not to stumble as he went.

His ears perked as the blurriness in his vision faded as they passed by the training hall just as his favorite tiger was walking out. Po's eyes widened and an earsplitting grin reached his face as he tried not to jump up and down like a spazz.

"Tigress!"

The South China tiger froze and slowly turned to face them.

"Tigress-look I'm so sorry-I…"

Po let his sentence drift off as he noticed Tigress's glowing scarlet eyes staring blankly back at him.

"Tigress?"

He prodded softly.

_"If Po loses I'll severe our friendship and never talk to him again."_

Po's mouth went dry.

Oh no. No no no.

Po stepped away from Rona, lightly shoving her away from him and immediately felt woozy. He stumbled towards the South China tiger, muscles burning with exhaustion and tripped. His jaw clenched as he fell on his hands and knees and his good paw clenched into a fist. His eyes squeezed shut in pain. His voice choked with emotion.

"Tigress!"

The white tiger stiffened when he felt a soft breath ghost across his face. He slowly looked up-his sea green eyes locking with familiar scarlet orbs. Tigress had knelt down to his level. The South China tiger said nothing-but her eyes glowed with remorse. She reached out as if to touch his shoulder then abruptly drew back as another emotion flickered across her face. The South China tiger quickly stepped backwards, and turned on her heel, muscles tight with tension, and began to stalk towards her room.

Po watched in utter horror as his best friend walked away.

Rona sighed heavily. "Po-she's hurting. I'm sure right now there's nothing she'd rather be doing than reassuring you, but she can't and frankly she has other things to worry about right now." Rona's eyes darkened ominously. "She's about to enter a different world. Felines in the political game are cruel and manipulative. Silas is pretty mild in comparison."

Po's ears flattened against his head. This was all his fault. Tigress had lost everything because he was _weak._

This was the worst f-ing day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Razormus prime*gives refund. *<strong>

**Um -poofs out of existence before anyone decides to murder the author-**

**R and R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Woah big thanks to my beta. She was exhausted and dying last time I talked to her. This last chappie almost killed herO.o**

**Lol you all are VIOLENT-twitches- So many death threats for me and Po last chappie –glares at Hookemhorns, neontemplar, and I'm solo- You guys scare meh just a littleXD …. Oh and then I was derking around on deviantart and I think I found a couple of you. I was like- Omg I recognize that mofo.**

**Bwrainer- Yep Po limped all the way up those steps with Rona's help.**

**Steelblastbee- Omg nuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Do you know what you have done? *blinks as Silas's corpse comes back as a fugly tiger zombie* We're all gonna die. O.o**

**Hadex- This story is far from finished. If I had to guesstimate there are another 20-25 chappies left.**

**Eatingadonut-Nuuuuuuuu don't leave! Lolz I'll never take the humor out of the story and I tried to swing it back that way this chappie. Um as for a Rona X Silas subplot. I COULD do that, but I have a plan for Rona's love life. Silas isn't part of it. Unfortunately.**

**Stormking432-Lolz I noticed u took the bb x rae pledge:P I probably would have finished Shapeshifting by now if Kfp2 hadnt come out. Right now I'm too obsessed with the kung fu panda world to go into the teen titans genre, and dude. –takes out a machete- DON'T TOUCH MEH COOKIES!**

**Cryztalix-O.o woah. You're alive!...and threatening meh with evil cookie stealing ninjas. Well yunno what…IVE GOT A JAR OF DIRT!:p**

***hands awesomesauce12 and Mobiletracker some tissues-Nuuu don't cry. *deathglares at Po* Go hug them. Now. **

**Po goes to hug, and trips falling down the steps.**

**-sweatdrop-Dammit Po! stop doing that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Night time at the Jade Palace<strong>_

"Mantis, wait don't touch tha-"

*poke*

Po's eyes bulged, and his vision exploded into white.

"Oh dear god."

Crane sighed covering his eyes exasperatingly with the tip of his wing. "Mantis, his arm is broken- not sprained, and not dented. Broken. _Clearly _he's in pain and the first thing you do is poke the bone sticking out of his arm? "

Mantis blinked uncomprehendingly. "This is the first time I've ever seen an arm this bad. You'd think that all those time's rolling down the stairs would have made him more durable." The bug huffed and turned to glance at Monkey. "Dude, go get a roll of cloth for him to bite down on. I'm going to have to set his arm, and it's going to hurt…a little."

Monkey grimaced and ran off to comply.

Everyone winced sympathetically.

Po didn't react, didn't even blink at the mention of pain in his near future.

The white tiger lay curled on his side, cradling his bad arm, eyes half lidded in exhaustion. Despite his earlier yelp of pain, Po had barely said two words to his friends since Rona had herded him towards Mantis' room to get fixed up. His eyes were dull and lifeless and his expression was utterly blank.

A grim silence weighed down on the room.

With Monkey gone, that left Mantis, Crane, and Rona alone in the room with Po. No one knew what to say. Po was always the optimistic one-the first one to reassure people that everything would be alright, but he was always different in matters concerning Tigress , and now she was leaving. It was like something inside Po had broken.

The Dragon Warrior was hurting.

Rona recovered first. The adolescent feline couldn't deal with this tense silence anymore. She lived with a bunch of rabid children. It was never this quiet around her, and she found the silence extremely disturbing. She took a step toward the depressed tiger.

"Po, look, I know you think you're an incompetent moron and you think that the universe hates you, but this isn't your fault. Honestly, you were at a disadvantage from the beginning so the chances of you winning were slim."

The white tiger lifted his head wearily and turned to stare at her.

"Thanks for the pep talk." His ears flattened against his head, and he plopped back on the ground sighing softly. "I think I just died a little inside."

Rona rolled her cerulean eyes at Po's sulky attitude.

"Po, I know things look bad but I have a plan, and it won't work if you're wallowing in misery."

Po's listless expression remained the same, but his claws flexed uncertainly on the futon, and his eyes narrowed just a little. "Plan? What else can we do? I thought fighting Silas was the only option, and I royally screwed that one up."

"Fighting Silas is the only option, and you're going to have to fight him again but this time," Rona grinned evilly baring her fangs. "We're gonna cheat."

Everyone stilled, glancing at the smirking lioness with wide eyes.

Crane blinked slowly at her, talons scraping uncertainly at the wooden floorboards. "We're kung fu masters though and we follow a code of honor. We _never _cheat in fights."

Rona chuckled wryly. "Welcome to the dark side. We eat people's children and have pointless fights over nothing. We also commit felonies for no apparent reason and look damn good while doing it."

The bird twitched, and Rona broke out laughing. Crane glowered at her, flexing his wings and the lioness, with immense effort, forced her laughter down- bowing in respect to the avian master.

"Master Crane, don't misunderstand. Po will win the actual fight fair and square, but Silas will never agree to fight him again. We're going to have to use…less conventional methods to force him to fight Po."

Mantis's eyes widened hopefully.

"We're talking espionage? Open season on Silas?" His expression became devious as he marveled at Rona's scheming abilities."Dude, you are my hero. Do we all get to fight in this plan? If so-I have dibs. I will destroy Lord fluffy."

The adolescent feline smirked

Crane's eyes widened in horror.

It's official. These two are NEVER allowed to be in a room alone together. Ever.

The whole freaking world would end.

* * *

><p>Shifu numbly ambled down the steps of the Jade Palace.<p>

He had never felt like such a failure.

Tigress had always been indomitable. Untouchable. Never had he expected such an outcome. He never should have allowed Tigress to make this deal. His grip tightened on Oogway's staff as he made it to the bottom of the steps. She was so bloody stubborn sometimes though. He winced remembering her expression when he told her how ridiculous her challenge was. Tigress had looked utterly betrayed, and in her moment of rage, she pointed out his worst flaw: His inability to acknowledge her as his daughter.

The red panda exhaled heavily. So not only was he a failure as a master, he was a failure as a father.

Someone rudely shoved past him.

"Get out of the way. Gods. You're way too old to be out at this time of night. "

Shifu blinked at the blatant disrespect. Obviously that pig hadn't recognized him. The red panda sighed again as the pig disappeared into the night and turned to take note of his surroundings. He had been so consumed by his thoughts he hadn't noticed or even really cared where he was going. His eyes paused at a large, colorful sign.

Mr. Ping's shop?

The red panda blinked at it, slowly turning to see a pale light emanating from the entrance.

The goose was still up? How odd. Most shops were closed by now.

Hesitatingly, the kung fu master trudged past the narrow entrance way creeping forward until he could see the goose closing shop for the night.

Before he could even think of retreating, Mr. Ping looked up from the pan he was cleaning gasping in surprise at seeing the red panda standing there.

"Master Shifu? What an odd and an entirely unexpected surprise." The goose waddled forward." Are you lost?"

The Kung fu master cleared his throat awkwardly. "No, I'm not lost. I'm just…" Shifu blinked not knowing how to finish that sentence. Po's father tilted his head to the side-not accustomed to seeing the kung fu master at a loss for words.

"Master Shifu why don't you come in and have a bowl soup, and maybe you can tell me how Po is doing?"

Shifu sighed wearily. What a very broad question.

After seating the kung fu master, Mr. Ping went about making the soup. The goose brandished a large butcher knife before attacking the vegetables like they had committed some evil crime. The goose eyed Shifu thoughtfully as he deftly swept the vegetables in a pot of soup.

"So, Master Shifu, what goes on at the palace? Is Po doing alright?"

The red panda paused, and seriously considered lying so Po's father would not worry unnecessarily, but he had seen his student interact with his father and, unlike Shifu's own tumultuous relationship with Tigress, there were no lies between Po and his father.

"Po could be doing better…"

Mr. Ping froze in seasoning the soup, and turned to glance warily at the red panda. "Oh?"

Shifu winced. "Mr. Ping, Po is fine. It's just-we have had a guest staying at the palace recently, a tiger noble from the west. He wanted Tigress to be his mate but," Shifu's jaw clenched in anger. "Tigress hates him and as a female, according to tiger law she has no say. Her only hope to avoid mating him was Po. So she challenged the noble saying Po could beat him."

Mr. Ping tilted his head to the side-humming softly. "I'm guessing by your tone that Po did not win that fight."

"No…he didn't." Shifu intoned sadly.

"That's good then."

Shifu's head shot up in surprise and he stared at the odd goose boiling water

"Excuse me?"

Mr. Ping sent him an amused sideways glance. "Master Shifu, perhaps you haven't noticed but my son never wins at anything the first time. After everyone is ready to give up, and Po has fallen so hard he has to dig up to reach the bottom-that is when my son will show his true strength." The goose dumped the finished soup into a bowl and waddled out to Shifu's table, gently setting the steaming noodles in front of him. "Sometimes you have to let your kids fall down, and trust they can get back up on their own."

Master Shifu blinked.

That's what he had been doing wrong.

Shifu had raised Tigress, and provided for her, but he had consistently refused to give her love and support. Not after Tai lung. Being a shield for her wasn't enough though because his lack of trust in her was causing her pain as well.

In the end, Tigress had made a decision, and even though it hurt her, if Shifu had supported her, the pain would have at least been lessened.

The red panda chuckled.

"Mr. Ping, you are far wiser than me."

The goose grinned, fluffing out his feathers.

"It's something in the noodles."

Shifu smiled lightly and left his seat, abruptly moving towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, I must go talk with my students. It has been an absolute pleasure Mr. Ping. I thank for your noodles and your advice."

The goose acknowledged him with a nod. "Tell my son to come visit when he has the time, Oh and tell Po if he doesn't make a move soon that tiger girl will end up with someone else, and I want grandkids. How can I pass on the noodle dream if I don't have grandkids?"

The red panda felt a migraine of epic proportions coming on.

….

Po and Tigress? Together? With kids?

Shifu edged away from the goose, eye twitching.

What a morbid thought.

"Mr. Ping I sincerely doubt that will happen anytime soon. Especially between those two. They don't even have feelings for each other. Right? Does Po…?" He let his sentence drift off suggestively.

Mr. Ping's expression became contemplative.

"I wouldn't go that far, but Tigress has always been his favorite."

Oh gods.

Shifu scowled. "Mr. Ping this has been an enlightening discussion. I will make sure Po gets here soon."

With that the kung fu master swept out of the shop.

It was time to discuss what was going to be done about his daughter's future.

They had to make a plan.

* * *

><p>Mantis's eyes narrowed in concentration.<p>

"Alright Po, I'm going to set the bone now."

The white tiger nodded slowly, his eyes dull and unfocused. Po was still curled on his side, and Monkey had returned with a roll of maroon cloth that the feline was clamping down on. Mantis took a deep breath and reached for the bone jutting out of Po's arm.

The insect master hopped up, and with quick push of his stick like legs slammed the bone into place. Po's reaction was immediate. He began to thrash-fangs biting through the cloth. His eyes teared up in pain and let out an angry snarl.

Mantis sent the other occupants in the room a withering glare.

"Dudes get over here and hold him. "

Rona once again was the first to react grabbing one flailing limb. Crane flew forward, grabbing Po's uninjured paw with his beak- and holding it in a vice like grip. Mantis's eyes narrowed and with practiced ease he grabbed the bandages laying in the corner and quickly began to work. He rushed around the tiger, tightly wrapping his broken arm so it was held securely against his chest.

"Alright let go."

Po spat the torn cloth out of his mouth and panted tiredly after being released.

The white tiger sank down onto the futon he had been laying on seconds previously.

Every bone in his body ached.

The white tiger's ears suddenly perked as his fatigued senses picked up light footsteps just as Shifu exploded into the room. Mantis, Crane and Monkey all scrambled to their feet, bowing hurriedly and placing their fists into their open paws.

"Master Shifu."

Po refused to move. The idea of getting up and bowing to Shifu sounded painful and ridiculous at this point.

The red panda looked past them, focusing on Rona instead. "You said you had a plan?"

The lioness's expression became serious, and she nodded slowly. "I do."

"What is it?"

Rona's cerulean eyes darkened, and she stepped away from the wall she had been leaning leisurely against."Before I explain myself, will someone go get Viper? I will not be explaining this again."

Shifu nodded once sharply, and pointed Oogway's staff towards the person closest to the door.

"Crane! Go get Viper."

The Avian master nodded complacently and sped out of the room.

They didn't have to wait long for him to return because less than five minutes later he returned with the serpentine master in tow. Rona acknowledged the newcomers with a nod, and turned back to look at Shifu who was staring at her expectantly.

The scarred lioness flexed her claws.

"Alright, so Silas is going to take Tigress back to his home for the mating ceremony. That's roughly a two week arriving home, it will take another two weeks to plan the ceremony itself. That gives us a month to execute my plan." Her eyes narrowed. "That's our time limit and the plan is pretty simple, right before the mating ceremony Po is going to challenge Silas again and it will be in front of thousands of witnesses so Silas will be forced to oblige. The problem with all this is that we can't let the Tiger Council interfere, and we can't let Po fight in his current condition. So here's what we're going to do: Po and I will trail Silas at a distance when he leaves, and I will make sure Po gets in fighting condition. At the same time there's a contact I'm scheduled to meet that has close ties to the council and will make sure their occupied." Her cerulean eyes narrowed at Shifu's four students. "A few of you will have to go meet her. Any questions?"

Everyone blinked.

Mantis held up one stick like leg.

"I have a very important question regarding your contact…Is she cute?"

Crane sighed, and Monkey snickered when Viper's tail lashed out knocking the bug off his feet. Rona face-palmed.

She was surrounded by hormonal idiots.

"What if I lose again?"

Everyone stilled at hearing Po's voice. The white tiger had been eerily silent up still now.

Rona turned to Po. The white tiger's pupils were dilated in pain and he was practically trembling.

The scarred lioness's eyes softened at the grieving tiger.

"Po, you'll be using my fighting style. There's no way in hell you'll lose."

The white tiger didn't respond verbally. He simply laid his head back down-burying his nose into his side. It was odd to see her friend so haggard. Po wasn't handling this well at all. Rona sighed softly and her eyes wandered over the rest of the Five.

"Any other questions?"

No one said anything, and Rona heaved herself to her feet. The lioness stretched languidly letting out a tired yawn. "Alright, then you guys discuss who is going where. I'm going to go home to grab supplies and sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

She rolled her shoulders tiredly, and brushed past the Five.

"Rona."

She paused at hearing Shifu's voice. The adolescent feline peered back over her shoulder at the red panda. "Yes?"

Shifu grimaced, but slowly forced himself to bow, a weary grin on his face. "Thank you for all you've done."

The scarred lioness chuckled, waving off his gratitude. "No need to thank me. My services aren't free anyways. I'll expect payment-preferably in the form of sesame seed cakes."

Shifu's eye twitched.

"Get out."

The lioness chuckled and sashayed out of the room.

The red panda sighed, and turned to look at the rest of his students.

"Get some rest. Dawn is in a few hours, and it will come faster than any of us wants."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day<strong>_

The first rays of sunlight warmed Tigress's pelt as she stood basking in the early morning breeze. Today was her final day at the Jade Palace. Her paws clenched into fists. For years she had toned her muscles and trained till her paws bled, fighting day and night so she would never have to hurt again. At last she was defeated by the one thing that she couldn't fight against: insipid traditions and politics of the worst kind.

Her eyes darkened.

"Tigress."

She blinked at the sound of Shifu's voice, and turned on her heel to face him. The red panda stood silhouetted against the early morning sun, leaning on Oogway's staff.

"Yes Master."

"I know that this is not easy for any of us-especially for you, and I know I have not been supportive or acknowledged you like I should have. " Shifu took a deep breath, and his ears flicked back against his head, "but you are my daughter, and I'm proud of you and of everything you have done."

What. The. Hell.

Tigress's reserved mask fell away and she openly gaped at him.

Her paws clenched into fists and her voice choked with emotion.

"Master." Her eyes softened. "No…Father-"

"What a cute moment."

For the love of the gods.

Tigress' jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed to angry slits.

"Silas-what do you want? You've taken everything else. Won't you let me have one moment with the man who raised me?"

The noble stepped out of the shadows, eyes glittering in amusement. "Oh please dear. We leave in less than an hour. I came to see if you're packed because there will be no delays."

Her glare was positively arctic.

"I'm packed."

"Marvelous. " He drawled inspecting his claws. "I'll go wake your other friends. I'd hate to draw this out."

The noble swaggered away, and Tigress glared frostily at his retreating back. Her jaw clenched. This was ridiculous.

"I hate him."

Shifu sighed wearily. "I know."

After a few seconds of tense silence an enraged yell reached the courtyard.

"GAH-MY EYES BUUUUUUUUURN! OMG DUDE! WHAT THE HELL? YOU CANT WAKE SOMEONE UP TO THAT MUCH UGLY THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING! YOU HAVE TO EXPOSE THEM TO IT GRADUALLY!"

Tigress's lips twitched up in amusement. "Mantis is awake."

"Clearly."

Shifu sighed in utter exasperation.

Less than five minutes later Mantis hopped into the clearing, followed by the rest of the Furious Five. Silas was nowhere in sight. Tigress blinked slowly. Where was…Oh. Silently, Po trailed after the rest, his bad arm cradled protectively in a sling across his chest. Po looked horrendous. His fur was matted, and his eyes drooped from exhaustion.

The rest of the Five didn't look that spectacular either.

Tigress sighed softly.

Silas had successfully ruined everyone's life.

Useless furball.

Crane spoke his first, gazing at the South China tiger with solemn eyes. "You're really leaving then? This isn't just some messed up nightmare?"

Tigress shook her head lightly. "This is a nightmare. It just happens to be one of those I won't be waking up from when the monster comes to get me."

Viper slithered closer to the feline, eyes narrowing. "Can I just say this situation is stupid? Tigress I don't want you to go with this guy." Viper sighed despairingly, wrapping her coils protectively around herself. "I don't want to lose my best friend."

The South China tiger chuckled, scarlet eyes bright with pain. She knelt down so she was eye to eye with the serpent master. Tigress's voice trembled when she spoke.

"You won't. You were my first friend here. My sister in arms. Nothing will ever change that." Her lip curled in distaste. "Not even this."

Viper breathed a heavy sigh and slid forward burying her head in Tigress's soft fur-something she hadn't done since they were kids. Tigress didn't hesitate. She accepted the hug for it was: the last time she would be able to find comfort near her serpent friend. After a moment, Viper slowly uncoiled, releasing the tiger master without looking at her.

Tigress followed the serpent's gaze her eyes falling on Po.

Oh gods.

The raw emotion she was feeling was making her head swim.

One thought echoed through her mind though: The noble wasn't present.

So Damn Silas' rules.

"Po."

Her voice came out in a pained rasp, but the white tiger's reaction was immediate. His head snapped up to stare at her. Po's eyes widened at her expression and he bounded across the courtyard-crossing the distance between them in two leaps. He encircled the South China tiger in a one armed hug burying his muzzle in her soft fur. "Tigress I'm so sorry."

Tigress didn't clamp down on her instincts this time. Instead she let her head rest on his chest, drawing slight comfort from his warm presence.

She was going to severely miss him. Her friends. Everything.

At a sudden noise, her ears perked, and she forced herself to move. She shoved the white tiger away from her-ignoring the hurt look that crossed over Po's face, and her expression smoothed over. Her face became an emotionless mask just as Silas waltzed into the clearing, a bag slung over his shoulder.

The noble smiled ferally.

"It's time to leave. Are you ready?

So many responses to that, all of them negative.

Tigress grit her teeth.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Silas chuckled, shoving past Po, purposely nudging his injured arm. The white tiger hissed in pain. A cruel smile crept across the noble's face, and he turned to face the Furious Five. "It's been a pleasure staying here, but it's time for me take my leave. I need to prepare my intended for our mating ceremony."

Mantis lunged at the noble, and Viper wrapped her tail around the bug stopping him mid-motion and keeping him uncomfortably inert in a chokehold.

Silas snickered again and hefted his bags over his shoulder.

"It's time to leave."

Tigress's jaw clenched and she took one last glance at the Jade Palace-her home, and at her friends.

With a heavy heart she turned and followed Silas down the steps.

She had found something worse than her years at Bao Gu. Leaving the Jade Palace was the most painful thing she had ever done.

* * *

><p>Po's expression hardened as he watched Tigress leave.<p>

It couldn't end like this. His good paw clenched into a fist, and his sea green eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let it. He was done screwing up. The white tiger was going to fix this even if it killed him. He growled softly.

"Rona." At his dark tone the teenage lioness's stepped out of the shadows she had been hiding in behind him, successfully shocking everyone. Po had sensed her arrival earlier, but everyone else had been too consumed by anger and grief to notice, but Po would recognize Rona's presence anywhere. He turned to his friend. "Your plan will work?"

Her cerulean eyes twinkled.

"I've never failed before."

Po nodded. "What do I have to do?"

The scarred lioness held up some velvet black bracers that she had pulled out from the shadows behind her. "Weights. You will wear them. Your training starts today. The beginning of my plan starts now." Her eyes narrowed at the kung fu masters beside him.

"Who is coming with us, and who is going to meet my informant?" Her eyes darkened. "Choose your mission carefully because there are no second chances. If you screw up, chances are you will die, and Tigress will be stuck."

Pfft.

No pressure.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this last chappie was a decent mix of drama and humor. XD<strong>


	19. Not a chap but also still important

Alright guys and guyettes, this is your new ('stand-in') host, C. R. Meadows. I was asked by Shadowfang901 to hax her ACC. to let everyone know that she won't be updating anymore... At least not till she gets back from out of state. XP - BUT, whilst letting you know this, I thought I'd use her story for advertising space as payment for doing this for her. You should go check out 'Love Can Conquer All'. Aaaaand now... I shall log off her account, as promised. Ciao! *Holds up his fingers in a peace sign as he exits the stage*


	20. Chapter 20

**Lolz Im baaaaaaaaaack! And wont be going anywhere anytime soon. The only thing that might jack up this story is school has started again...**

**Multiple people asked how this chappie was gonna work out. Im doing timeskips cuz Im just as ready to end this arc as everyone else. It's going by sluggishly slow. This arc will all be over soon though XD Heh. Big thanks to C.R. Meadows for hosting last chappie, and another huge thanks to Azure X jen for beta-ing. They're both amazing. The next chapter is already written so that should be up in a day or two.**

* * *

><p>High above the clouds the lion goddess, formally dubbed, Suki , monitored Tigress' journey with interest. It had been ten days since the South China tiger had left the Jade Palace and they were mere minutes away from reaching Silas' province in the west.<p>

Tigress looked seconds away from running.

Suki winced sympathetically. It was understandable, after all Silas had been steadily growing more persistent in his advances towards the South China tiger. Standing too close, attempting to stroke her fur-little things that grated on her. It was heart wrenching. The lion goddess had watched Tigress flinch and snarl in warning hundreds of times in the last twenty four hours alone. The South China tiger was incapable of doing anything however.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Instinctively, she knew who it was. Suki heaved a heavy sigh, and let herself melt into her mate's warm embrace.

"Lush, Tigress doesn't deserve this."

Her mate's chest rumbled, as he attempted to soothe her.

"It's necessary. We can't coddle her. You know that."

Suki's brow wrinkled, and she bared her fangs.

"But Silas? _Silas?_ Honestly, it might've been kinder to let Tai lung _kill_ her."

Lush sighed from behind her, and slowly turned her around in his arms so she was facing him. "The fates are cruel sometimes. Tigress was never meant to be the Dragon Warrior. She was always meant for something else. Something greater than just being the leader of the Furious Five, and sadly if she doesn't do this-she will never reach her full potential."

Suki rolled her eyes, letting her head fall against his chest with an exasperated groan.

Lush chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

"Suki, remember when you lost everything? It didn't cripple you. It forced you to become stronger. That's what Tigress needs."

"Yes but I paid a price. I turned on my pride and my mate. I lost my cubs." Suki sighed and leant against her mate's chest drawing comfort from his presence. Her golden eyes softened as she peered down at the South China tiger."The price might be too high for her."

Her all knowing mate smirked.

"We shall see."

* * *

><p>Tigress trailed after Silas, gritting her teeth. They had arrived. Actually seeing the entrance to his abnormally large estate was slowly making her realize how trapped she was. The entranceway was large and ornately decorated with deep crimson and gold colors that only the wealthy could afford, and a large ivory wall circumvented the estate. Tigress' scarlet eyes narrowed. There was only one visible exit. Wonderful.<p>

"Open the gates."

Silas' deep tenor vibrated throughout the clearing. There was a large creaking sound, and the doors slowly heaved open. Tigress' eyes widened.

Silas was stupidly wealthy.

Her lip curled in distaste.

She kept a firm grip on her anger as Silas led her into his home. They found themselves in a large hall that reminded Tigress of the Hall of Heroes back home. The resemblance was minimal, but all the same she felt a pang of sadness. Gods she missed home. Her nostalgic thoughts distracted her from her surroundings, so she was not at all prepared to run into a wall of solid muscle.

Silas' hazel eyes looked down at her bemused.

The South China tiger hurriedly stepped back, not liking the contact at all.

"So what do you think of my home?"

Tigress rolled her eyes.

Yes, because clearly interior design was the first thing on her mind. Please. He could live in a freakin' ditch for all she cared. Her disgusted expression only managed to amuse him more. He stepped closer and her eyes narrowed at the minimal proximity left between them. His rank breath ghosted across her face.

"You'll get used to it." The noble chuckled and his gaze wandered towards the door behind her. "Ashia!"

The South China tiger turned to follow his gaze.

The large double doors swung open, and Tigress' head tilted curiously to the side. A slender feline with a silky reddish-orange pelt stalked in. The large cat had white under fur, and dark finely pointed ears. Said feline also had a dark maroon colored dress that accentuated her curves and her toned muscles. Tigress blinked at the surreal air surrounding this unfamiliar cat. All felines are nimble, but this one she-cat seemed to possess an almost unnatural grace.

"Ashia, this is Master Tigress my mate-to-be. I want you to familiarize her with the other girls, and then show her where she will be staying."

Tigress bared her fangs.

Gods. Subservience was ingrained into these females.

The predator inside her raged as Tigress watched Ashia bow demurely, not meeting the noble's dark gaze.

Without pausing or turning to look at Silas the South China tiger hefted her bag, and trudged after the slender she-cat. As they passed the doors leaving Silas behind Tigress fell into step with Ashia. The South China tiger's claws flexed as she tried to discern what to say. Her mind was utterly blank. The only thing she really wanted to know where the nearest exit was.

"I've heard of you." Shock at hearing Ashia's bell-like voice for the first time caused the South China tiger to stumble slightly. "Silas has always had questionable tastes, but choosing someone like you to be his mate…. Where I come from your…kind isn't even allowed past the front door."

Kitty's got claws.

Tigress grip tightened on her bag, and she responded in an even tone.

"My _kind_?"

Ashia sent her a sideways glance, studying her from head to toe. "Yes. Your kind. Fighters. _Masters._ You are positively barbaric. Reckless people like you use pretty words like peace keeping, and justice to cloak your need for violence. "- Her lip curled in distaste. "You disgust me."

Oh gods.

She was one of those.

Tigress grimaced.

"Clearly, you are someone who has never been in a real fight. You understand nothing."

Ashia glowered at her

"You can't rape for love, and you can't fight for peace. You can work for both." The slender feline sneered. "But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? _Master Tigress._"

The South China tiger grit her teeth at the condescending tone.

Abruptly, Ashia paused in front of a large bamboo door. Vaguely, Tigress could hear light murmuring behind the reed thin entrance way. Her arrogant companion sighed softly in exasperation. "We're here. This is where the rest of my girls are lodged. We are all Silas' consorts, specifically trained to entertain him, and despite all your…flaws you will undoubtedly learn to do the same thing."

Wench.

Tigress bared her fangs.

Ashia ignored the indignant South China tiger and slid the bamboo doors open with a flourish.

The murmuring stopped.

Several ornately decorated females of varying species and colors turned to stare at her.

Tigress stiffened, and her mouth ran dry.

She was surrounded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Furious Five…<strong>_

Crane streaked through the air back towards camp. He blinked as Monkey's incessant chattering became audible and he angled his wings out so he was hovering. He landed lightly on the ground his talons scraping lightly against the earth.

Viper noticed him first.

"Crane! You're back. Did you see anything?"

Ten days ago, Shifu had sent his remaining four students out to meet Rona's contact while he went with the adolescent lioness and Po. The scarred feline had left them a detailed set of instructions, and Viper had been elected the unofficial leader while Tigress and Po were gone. Viper absolutely detested the position. Crane could see that clearly, but she never complained. Never grumbled.

They had traversed past miles of trees, and craggy uneven paths.

Leapt past boulders of varying shapes and sizes.

The serpent master had diligently followed Rona's instructions for ten long days but the trail ended here.

Crane had been sent to scout ahead.

"There's nothing. The only landmark of any kind that I've seen is a large waterfall about a mile out from here."

Mantis groaned.

"Dude, we are so lost."

Viper hissed in frustration. They were missing something.

"Maybe Crane's scouting skills are defective."

The avian master rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Monkey."

Viper blinked as she was hit with a sudden realization.

"No, Monkey could be right. Maybe looking at this from a bird's eye view wasn't enough. Crane, you flew above the waterfall and didn't see anything, but what if there was something behind the waterfall? A cave maybe?"

Crane fluffed out his feathers.

"Yunno. I didn't think of that. Viper you're actually pretty good at this leader thing."

Viper drooped and gave him a weak smile.

"Leading is quite literally the last thing I want to be doing. We should go. The sooner we get there the better."

Crane nodded slowly, noting the weary note to the serpent master's voice. The bird knew for a fact that Viper had been neglecting her rest. The serpent master wasn't coping well with Tigress' absence, and it was slowly consuming her.

Crane winced, and took to the air stretching his wings out.

The avian master kept an eye on his ground bidden friends as he soared through the air, leading them towards the waterfall. He pushed his wings further out, lunging forward, and letting the wind whistle past him. The sound of rushing waters became audible, and within minutes the waterfall came into sight. Crane arched his tail feathers, letting his wings flair out as a sudden gust of wind pushed him towards the waterfall. He hovered for a second before landing on a narrow overhang.

He didn't have to wait long for everyone else.

Mantis arrived first, leisurely crawling up to the ledge beside him as if they hadn't just run a mile.

Viper and Monkey trailed slowly behind him.

Crane's eyes widened at the waterfall beside them.

"Do you see what I see?"

Mantis blinked.

"An eighty foot drop to the death?"

Viper slithered past the bug, purposefully shoving him to the side. "No. Look! A cave."

Mantis quickly regained his balance, glaring icily at Viper's back. "Hopefully there are no hungry beasties in there, but just in case: Ladies first."

Viper's rolled her eyes at the bug's ire, and leapt gracefully into the air, sliding past the giant wall of water. Three identical thuds hit the ground behind her, and her eyes narrowed in the dim light. She couldn't see anything in this cave. She slithered further into eerie darkness.

"Dude is it just me, or does it feel like we're being watched?"

Viper froze, listening intently. A cold shiver went down her spine.

It did feel like they were being watched.

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream reverberated in the narrow passage way.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T EAT ME! I'M TOO PRETTYFUL TO DIE!"

Viper twitched. It should be physically impossible for Mantis's voice to reach a pitch that high.

"Odd. I could have sworn I was scheduled to meet an irksome young lioness with authority issues. Who, may I ask, are you four?" A husky voice drawled from the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Po<strong>_

"Again. Balance Po."

Sweat beaded down Po's forehead as he struggled to get into stance. Weights made his good arm, and both of his legs feel unreasonably heavy. His bad arm was bound protectively against his chest so it would not hinder him. Training with Rona was like stabbing yourself with a dull blade and having someone poke your wound over and over again. It hurt beyond all reason. Ten days of this stupid crap had him aching in places he didn't even know existed.

The white tiger took a deep shaky breath and slowly moved into a high, narrow stance. He kept his elbows close to the body and positioned his arm so it was parallel to his mid section. Rona studied his stance, and then turned to the red panda at her side.

"You ready?"

Shifu snorted derisively. "I'm not the one in danger of dying."

Rona snickered, and slid into her stance with practiced ease, firmly planting her feet, and aligning her arms to match Po's. Shifu stood balanced on his staff, arms poised protectively in front of him.

Po gulped audibly as he struggled to follow their movements.

Sparring with one was insanely difficult.

Sparring with both was a potentially life threatening situation.

The white tiger's ears flattened against his head.

Shifu moved first, and Po, despite all of his instincts screaming at him to leap out of the way, kept his stance. He remembered what Rona taught him the very first day of training.

"_Tiger style relies heavily on evasion and powerful strikes that unleash devastating blows. Wing Chun is all about structure. You need to be firm but flexible. You must maintain your balance and in mastering this style you learn not to block. Ever. In Wing Chun every block is a strike."_

Po's head fell to the side letting Oogway's staff slide harmlessly past him. Po then used his newly found agility that naturally came from being a tiger, and quickly ducked under Shifu's guard, lashing out with his good paw. The red panda huffed in pain as Po's strike connected with his outstretched arm.

The white tiger stepped back, teeth clenching at the effort as Rona swerved into a spin kick that narrowly missed his ribs.

He unclenched his fist letting it become an open palm.

Empty handed.

The red panda and Rona recovered swiftly, and they both surged forward at the same time. Po's eyes shifted rapidly from one master to another. He couldn't block them both.

He was screwed.

Po wasn't quick enough, and Rona's one inch punch, a single explosive strike delivered an inch from the opponent, glanced across his cheek. His eyes teared up in pain and his claws dug into the earth so he wouldn't be thrown off his feet. He used his free paw to slam into her exposed side bodily flinging her across the clearing. He immediately shifted, turning on the balls of his feet to face the next attack.

Shifu had aimed low this time.

In one fluid moment Po delivered a straight kick, checking Oogway's staff before it connected.

The red panda blinked in surprise, and slowly drew back falling out of his fighting stance.

Po panted. He was literally trembling from exhaustion. He tiredly perked his ears as the sound of clapping he reached him. He relaxed, dropping his stance and turned to see Rona applauding him.

"I'm impressed. You managed not to fall back into Tiger style, and you kept both of us at bay. If you didn't look like you were about to die, I think I'd congratulate you."

She was enjoying his suffering immensely.

Po twitched.

Rona chuckled. "Alright, go rest, because if you pass out I'm leaving you out here for the carnivorous squirrels to eat."

The white tiger rolled his eyes, and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Well, that's rude."

Rona drawled, as the esteemed Dragon Warrior stumbled out of the clearing towards their camp.

She blinked.

That left her with an extremely ornery red panda for company.

Lovely.

The red panda in question turned toward her with a contemplative expression.

"He is doing well. I never thought Po could be trained like this. I had to adapt my teaching methods to match his ridiculously large appetite in training." The red panda studied her again. "You are extremely talented yourself, which makes me wonder why you have not taken the trials to become a legitimate master yet? You're certainly qualified."

Rona blinked at the unexpected question.

"I don't want to. That would ruin me. I'm a spy, and a freakin mercenary on the side. Earning the title of Master will give me a reputation, and I work better in the shadows."

"I suppose, whatever works for you."

Her brow wrinkled at his acquiescence, and she examined his non-plussed expression.

"You're humoring me."

The dry look he sent her made Rona huff in annoyance.

Gah! Judgmental furball.

She bared her fangs, and turned on her heel stalking away.

"We should probably go check on Po and make sure we didn't murder the Dragon Warrior."

The red panda trailed slowly behind her, shuddering at the thought.

He couldn't even imagine losing another one of his students.

* * *

><p>Stalking through the misty heavens, the leader of the pride prowled restlessly. Something was wrong.<p>

"Lush! Lush!"

The large lion god, paused midstep, and peered over his shoulder.

A familiar willowy lioness, bounded up to him, completely out of breath.

"Macheela what's wrong?"

Macheela, Suki's mother, stood at his chest. Grey covered her muzzle showing her years, but the ferocity in her eyes told of ageless wisdom and power.

"At the border, Lush I took the lionesses out for patrol." Her ears flattened against her head. "We saw _him._ He's gathered enough strength to appear at the gate._"_

"He dares." Lush snarled, his great ivory fangs flashing menacingly. "Gather the lionesses and all the males old enough to wear a mane. That monster does not get past our borders!"

Macheela's gaze darkened.

"He is pure unadulterated evil. You will be hard pressed to protect our pride and still govern over earth."

Lush roared in anger, and the heavens trembled. Thunder rolled in response to his rage. Macheela remained steady and unmoving. She had lived centuries with temperamental males. She expected such fury from her even tempered leader when the pride was being threatened.

"That beast ate Suki's cubs. He will not touch my pride or my mate. Never again." Lush grit his teeth. "Assemble the lionesses. Earth will have to do without us for a time."

Macheela's eyes widened.

The last time they deserted their creations was during the Dark ages, and recently the entire pride had been monitoring China intently, watching the kung fu masters' lives spiral dangerously out of control. Tigress and Rona in particular were on the verge of losing everything.

Their luck was already horrendous.

Macheela winced.

And now to top off everything, the gods were abandoning them.

* * *

><p>Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. That's the end of that chappie! R and R<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

**NaruharemForever- Lolz I caaaaaaaaaaant give Po two lovers it will ruin my plot, and Silas has 20 or 30 lovers cuz he's a douche that cant stick with just one...or two. Lolz if it helps i can do a one shot or an alternate story later where Po ends up with both.**

**brwainer-yep they're travelin and training at the same time**

**Steelblastbee- Eh, actually...i cant tell you who the demon guy is, and he doesnt appear too much in the next arc. He shows up more in the arc after that.**

**FFcrazy15-lolz indignant much? I think you're gonna hate this next chapter then. As for the Tigress reaching her full potential all will be revealed...laterXD**

**Azure X jen-pfft skimming.i didnt skim last chappie...too much. *twitches Um. -poofs away-**

**Comrade-you're kind of a creeper, but you're still amazing!**

**Alright so I decided to focus more on tigress this chappie and next chappie. The showdown is coming soon.**

* * *

><p>"This is Master Tigress, Silas' mate to be."<p>

Tigress stiffly inclined her head.

Everyone was abnormally still as they stared at her, judging her. The day Tigress took her oath to become a kung fu master and defend the Valley hundreds of people of varying species had shown up, and stared at her in wonder. Today, several different species were staring at her for a completely different reason. High class females bred with wealth and prestige glowered at her resentfully like she had stolen their favorite toy.

What respectable female would be heartbroken over losing Silas? She would _pay_ someone to take that arrogant waste of fur.

"What kind of ridiculous name is Tigress anyways?"

Her eyes narrowed coldly at the speaker.

A slender leopard met her gaze evenly.

Tigress flexed her claws.

Why did every female here feel the need to challenge her?

"Rhian play nice. This is Silas' new favorite. She's not expendable like the rest of us."

Ashia's bell like voice halted the leopard's aggressive stance.

Rhian huffed at the lead consort's request, letting her tawny fur lay flat.

"As you wish."

Ashia acknowledged her with a nod, and turned on her heel. "It's time to be sociable girls. Make sure to familiarize Tigress with her responsibilities… I can guarantee she knows next to nothing about her new place in life."

Tigress growled softly.

Her place?

Ashia stalked out of the room leaving Tigress in a room full of vain, temperamental females. She glared icily at them. Slowly, they all turned their backs on her. They then went about the arduous business of ignoring that she existed. It was truly a wonderful thing when felines of every species can join together and ostracize someone else.

Tigress found herself relaxing against the reed wall behind her.

Never had she imagined she'd be among consorts planning on how to ruin her future with a man she loathed with every fiber of her being.

Her ears perked as soft, almost inaudible footsteps warned her that someone was approaching.

"Wow, you're simply amazing at making friends. How could anyone resist your natural charm? The death glare you sent Ashia was truly heartwarming. "

Tigress blinked as she came face to face with a delicate looking cat with tawny fur.

"Who are you?"

The slender cat bared her tiny fangs. "My name is Koza. I'm a Marble cat from South East China." Koza's whisker's twitched as she studied Tigress. "Yunno, I've been all over that region, and you are the first South China tiger I've ever seen."

The tiger master rolled her eyes. "That makes two of us."

Koza chuckled at her exasperation. "Despite the fact that you two almost mauled each other, I think you and Ashia are a lot alike. You're both rare breeds. She's a Eurasian lynx from the North. You're a South China Tiger. You both have really bad tempers too. I bet you're an awesome leader like she is as well."

Koza finished with a huff, finally remembering to breathe.

Tigress blinked at the hyperactive feline, and her lip curled in distaste.

"I'd rather you didn't compare us."

Koza purred in amusement.

This marble cat truly reminded her of a certain panda turned tiger. Po's warm green eyes flashed across her mind, making a small part of her quiver in pain

"Yunno, Rhian and Ashia already hate you and you've been here five minutes. Those two have seniority over the rest of us. I'd watch out."

Tigress had faced Bao Gu Orphanage.

Dangerous bandits.

Tai Lung.

Shen.

A bunch of trifling females with narcisstic issues were nothing in comparison.

Koza chuckled at Tigress' perplexed expression.

"C'mon I'll give you the layout of the place."

* * *

><p>"You cannot be serious."<p>

Silas snarled at his chief guard.

"The Lai Chen Province has requested your assistance. The raids have been happening more and more frequently. Our borders are in jeopardy. Every raid brings them closer to your estate. If I may say so sir, now was not the time to acquire a mate."

The noble twitched.

Lately, there had been an influx of foreigners buying Chinese silk. Silas' province mass produced a lot silk, and everyone wanted his resources. They would kill for it. The first thing Silas had done upon returning home was check in with his chief guard, Jiro, a battle hardened ox. Southern raiders had been swarming around his territory since before he was born. Now that he was making a profit they were getting twitchy, greedy, and reckless. They already occupied Lai Chen, the neighboring province.

They would get nothing from him.

His eyes narrowed.

"Jiro, my father drove these curs out in his prime. They cowered before him. I will make them _fear_ me." He gnashed his teeth together angrily. "Gather a handful of men. I will drive them out myself. Make sure my mate prepares for our ceremony in the meantime. When I return, she will become mine."

The ox bowed his mighty head.

"Yes, my lord."

Silas watched with cold, uncaring eyes as his chief guard scurried out of the room.

Forces were conspiring against him. He'd defeated the dragon warrior. He claimed a female that was said to be unattainable. Nothing else should hinder him.

His bitter thought process was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

Silas blinked.

What now?

The door slid open, and Ashia's slender frame filled the doorway. Silas appraised her from head to toe. The lynx was exotic. Silky reddish-orange fur covered the expanse of her body. Her beauty was unmatched by all except his intended. The noble's hazel eyes darkened, and she never bothered him without a reason.

"What is it?"

The subtle threat in his tone made her steps falter, and she gazed resolutely at the floor.

"Silas, I have never questioned you." The noble stiffened at her words. Clearly she was hinting that this was about to change. "I have never doubted your decisions. As your consort, it is not my place. But this is insanity. The girl you have chosen is not mating material. She does not possess an ounce of femininity. Tigress is disgustingly violent, and aggressive, and is not fit to bear your cubs or your name."

Silas' eyes narrowed into tiny chips of ice.

She had overstepped herself.

The noble stalked toward her, his muscles rippling beneath his pelt with every step he took. Her eyes widened as she realized the immediate danger she was in. Silas grinned frostily, and stepped within touching distance.

Ashia was trembling.

He ran a paw across soft cheek noting her frozen expression.

His claws extended without any warning digging into soft flesh. Ashia gave a muted cry of horror as Silas held her up by the throat. He dragged her so they were mere centimeters apart, his hand never loosening its iron clad grip on her throat.

"You're right. You're place is beneath me. _Always._ Tigress is not your concern. My mate is not your concern." His claws pierced past the fur around her throat. "Never question me again."

With a cold sneer he released her, and she collapsed to the floor struggling to intake air. Blood trickled down her neck from where his claws had penetrated her sensitive skin. She didn't meet his eyes. Her head bowed in the submissive position. Ashia's warm chocolate eyes were dull with pain.

"I'm sorry my lord. It won't happen again."

Silas growled softly.

Tigress wasn't like that. The South China tiger wasn't weak.

She wasn't trained to submit to him.

In the end she would.

He had to break her spirit first though.

* * *

><p>Viper blinked as a hulking figure stepped out of the shadows. The large bulk faded into an enigmatic stranger wearing a dark billowing cloak. Her eyes narrowed and despite all of the shadows she could dimly make out muzzle with soft white fur. Fluffy fur or not said stranger was grasping Mantis in one paw, claws dangerously close to the bug's throat.<p>

"Um...Can you kindly refrain from murdering our friend? We kind of need him."

Mantis nodded emphatically in the unknown person's grip.

"I would let him go, but then I'd have no collateral. I still don't know who you are, and why you're here instead of my fickle teenage boss."

The cloaked figured drawled.

"Dude is your boss about yay high?" Monkey placed his paw a foot above his head. "super scarred? And just about the only lioness in China?"

A snicker.

"You've met her?"

The three masters shared equal looks of annoyance.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." The voice chuckled softly. The cloaked figure released Mantis who immediately jumped away. The unknown person gripped the hood of their cloak, and pushed it back revealing a distinctly feline face. Viper gaped at the odd azure glow to the fur. What type of cat was this feline?

"My name is Raja. I'm a Maltese tiger from the East."

Maltese tiger?

Mantis' eyes widened as he noticed Raja's visibly female figure and he careened forward with a smile that bordered on creepy. "Dude. Marry me."

The Maltese Tiger sent him an incredulous look that screamed F-ing no you creeper. "I'm flattered but I don't have the time or the inclination."

Viper cleared her throat awkwardly.

Weren't Maltese tigers extinct?

"I'm Viper." Her tail swerved to point at her three companions. "This is Monkey, Crane and Mantis. We're part of the Furious Five that guard the Valley of Peace."

Raja whistled appreciatively.

"You are far from home."

Crane nodded in agreement.

"Rona sent us. She said you could help us."

Raja twitched, an annoyed expression crossing over her face.

"With what?"

Viper slithered forward eyes bright with sadness.

"Our leader, Master Tigress, was forced to bond with a noble named Silas. We have to know if you can help her. Rona said you have ties with the council and can keep them from interfering."

Raja's ears flattened against her head and she fell silent.

"Raja?" Crane prodded after a moment.

The Maltese tiger blinked, and shook out her fur, as if forcing herself to pay attention.

"Raja, is there any possible way you can help us?"

The feline sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know…My father's on the council. I'll see what I can do."

Everyone froze.

Her father was on the council?

What. The. Hell?

* * *

><p>Tigress blinked at her room.<p>

Elaborate designs of tigers, and gods decorated the walls in a brilliant display of orange and red. Blue satin tapestries hung from the ceiling. The floor was made of pure mahogany, with lavish calligraphy carvings at its center. An abnormally large futon rested at the front of the room, mocking her. Tigress' nose wrinkled. Silas had a profuse amount of cash, and he was wasting it on materialistic garbage like this …Shocking.

"How do you like your room?"

The South China tiger turned to her petite companion who was staring up at her with large doe like eyes. Telling the slender she-cat that Tigress loathed every inch of the room and wanted Silas' to die an incredibly violent and graphic death for dragging her here might have been overkill.

The kung fu master rolled her shoulders in a vain effort to loosen her muscles and gave her shiny new prison one more cursory glance.

"It's fine."

Koza studied her expression, and after a minute the marble cat declared.

"Riiiiiiight. I'll pretend like I believe you."

Tigress shrugged tiredly.

Whether the marble she-cat believed her or not was irrelevant. Tigress didn't care about anyone or anything here, and despite being the only nice person Tigress had come across since her arrival Koza was still one of Silas' consorts.

"We're not supposed to be here long so I'll take my leave of you now. Silas will expect you to appear before him tonight, and has left clothes for you to change into."

With an impish grin the marble cat sidled out of the room.

Tigress followed her with hard eyes, her expression downright mutinous.

Silas could eat dirt and die.

As the door to her room was about to slide shut Tigess bounded forward, and caught the edge of the door with her paw. The South China tiger silently slid the door open and peered out into the large hallway catching sight of Koza just as she rounded a corner. Tigress slipped fully into the hallway and, silent as wraith, crept after the marble cat.

She would never fully understand this place with a guide or an escort. To know everything that went on in the dark and behind closed doors she had to explore the estate on her own.

A loud cry of pain distracted her.

Tigress surged forward at the sudden noise.

The tiger master bounded down the elegant hall, sliding to a silent stop just before the end of the hallway so she would not be seen

Her ears perked as she heard her favorite person rasp in pain.

"I'm fine Koza.."

"Ashia! Silas extended his claws into your neck, and flexed until he broke past the skin. Your neck is still bleeding. You are _not_ fine. "

Tigress stiffened in anger.

Silas had done _what?_

"Koza, He's done far worse before. Let it be."

A soft sigh signaled the marble cat's exasperation and reluctance to drop the matter.

A pause, then in a small voice the marble cat asked, "Why this time?"

Ashia gave a very unlady-like snort. "That new girl. I told him she was unsuited for him. We have been groomed to please him. She knows nothing of our world. She's callous and violent. She's—"

Koza abruptly cut off the Eurasian lynx.

"Just like you."

Tigress grimaced from her place in the shadows, and she imagined Ashia was feeling just as annoyed at the concept as she was.

"Ashia, you're always looking out for us. I know you were hoping Silas would choose you so you could protect the rest of us, and now that isn't an option, but did you see her? Beneath that cold exterior, she hates it here. Anyone with eyes could see that."

A slight snarl was the lynx's response.

"She ruined everything."

The marble cat emitted a weary chuckle that sounded odd coming from the hyperactive feline.

"Not willingly. Tigress is the first female of her kind to ever become a kung fu master. She defied all tradition, and overcame every obstacle. From the expression of utter horror on her face, I can tell she's not here out of undying love for Silas. I don't think she would have ever come here if she had the choice."

Understatement of the century, she would have avoided this hellhole like the plague.

Tigress' grinned bitterly.

Ashia hissed, making the fur on Tigress's pelt stand on end.

"I don't care. People like her…they deserve whatever happens to them, because of her we're going to lose everything. Silas won't need us anymore and we'll have to struggle. Every day will be a struggle for survival."

Tigress drew back, melting into the shadows.

People like her…

Ashia thought she was a monster.

She thought she was past the age where people hated her for no other reason than her being alive.

Tigress bared her fangs as she arrived to the entrance to her room suddenly feeling exhausted. She slid the door open, and to her chagrin there sat Silas lounging on her futon. Upon hearing her enter the room the noble looked up, and her eyes locked with hazel.

The universe hated her.

"Ah, Tigress, I was looking for you."

Whoop-de-freakin do. Did he want a treat?

He leisurely slid off her futon, and stalked toward her.

"I've come to tell you that I'll be leaving for awhile. Something has come up at the Lai Chen province, and they've requested me. I'll be gone for seven days. The day after I return we will mate."

Her eyes widened.

He bumped up the mating ceremony.

Five hells. She must have brutally eviscerated someone in her last life. Why was her luck this bad?

"Great." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "In the meantime I'll frolic around with your harem, and ponder on the existence of the universe."

He stepped closer, purposefully invading her personal space, and trailed a paw gently down the side of her arm. She shuddered, disturbed at having to endure his touch.

"They will take care of you while I'm away. I expect you to be more cooperative and formally dressed when I returned. No more of your red and black…ensembles."

Turd.

Tigress glowered at him as a smug grin stretched across his face.

He chuckled at her frustrated expression.

"We will talk more when I return."

Wonderful. She woke up this morning praying she would be that fortunate.

She grit her teeth.

Where were her friends when she needed them?

* * *

><p>Next chapter is in progress! R and R<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Woah its been forever. I just went back to that annoying place called high school, and I was all: "Wtf I have a social life again?" So that royally screwed with my updating skillz, to make up for it this chappie is extra long ^^**

**Comrade- *shudders* dude don't be mean…lol I cant even disagree with you. It does look like this story is gonna be another twenty chappies or so.**

**Crazy Jaky-eh….violence isn't the answer? O.o lolz if you guys really want, I'll do a thing where I set Silas up and you guys can review how he should die, and he will die…repeatedly ^^**

**Steeleblastbee- *steals your axe and hands you a marshmallow instead- There go distract Silas now^^ and yep the good stuff is coming eventually…this story is crawling along though XD**

**Shifu's Bride-no worries I wont abandon this story till it's officially over.**

**Big thanks to Azure X Jen for beta-ing this Chappie. She has mad skillz XD**

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

The leader of the Furious Five danced away from the outstretched paw, deftly flipping over her antagonist. Tigress hovered in the air for a second before landing precariously on her paws in a crouch that strategically put the futon between her and a very determined marble cat. The South China tiger glared daggers at Koza from her position across the room.

Feminine practices were the one thing that Tigress had never cared to learn. In her twenty three years of existence she had never once felt the urge to magnify her beauty with hours of cleansing, and powders, and silk. The normal pampering that most females would die for, Tigress abhorred. Koza had taken one step into the room with a tiny black box filled with oils and ornately decorated combs and the South China tiger had backed away with a look of utter revulsion on her face.

The petite feline looked terribly amused about the whole situation.

"Tigress, you're covered in dust. You can't have lovely fur like yours and let it become dull like that. It needs to be brushed out regularly." Koza held a fragile looking comb up to eye level. "With this."

Tigress scoffed.

"My fur is fine."

Koza stared at the South China tiger incredulously then deliberately glanced down at her own pristine appearance and glossy pelt, with equal slowness she let her eyes flick back to the South China tiger's unkempt figure and matted fur.

Tigress twitched.

"Shut up. My fur is not that bad."

Koza nodded, but an evil smile slowly grew across her face.

"I'm going to ignore that horrendous attempt at lying and say this: Either you let me comb out your fur or I call Rhian in here to do it."

Tigress stiffened.

Rhian hated her with an absolute passion. The idea of dealing with her for hours at a time was entirely unpleasant. Tigress eyed the marble cat, measuring the truth of her words. Her claws extended, and she carefully examined them in a way that would make most intelligent creatures run for their puny, insignificant lives. Koza stood there, unmoving and undaunted.

The South China tiger huffed.

"You wouldn't."

Koza arched one slender eyebrow at the challenge.

"I beg to differ."

Tigress' eyes widened in horror as Koza dramatically cleared her throat, and then in a voice that made her cringe yelled, "RHIAN!"

Mere seconds later the double doors to her room exploded inward. Like an avenging angel, or a vengeful demon from hell Rhian careened into the room. The slender leopard eyes flicked back and forth across the room searching for Koza. One thing that had become abundantly clear to Tigress over the last week and a half was that everyone treated the marble cat like a fragile younger sibling and were fiercely protective of her. When Rhian's gaze fell on her, the leopard's expression was dark with accusation.

"What did you do?"

Tigress rolled her eyes.

Of course this was automatically her fault.

She scowled.

"I didn't do anything."

The tension in the air was palpable, but before the leopard could antagonize her further Koza casually slid between the two would be combatants, placing herself directly in Rhian's line of sight. The marble cat cleared her throat awkwardly, causing Rhian's heated gaze to fall on her. Koza smiled serenely at the irritated expression that was sent her way.

"Tigress is being difficult that's all. She doesn't want me to brush her fur."

Rhian blinked.

After a long awkward pause the leopard deflated, giving Koza a blank stare.

"And you want me to…?"

Koza nodded angelically, and a smile that was borderline psychotic spread across her face.

Rhian sighed softly at the answer and a look of complete and utter resignation crept across her face as she hesitantly held out her paw.

"Give me the brush."

Tigress' scarlet eyes narrowed, and her tail flicked anxiously behind her as she inched towards the door. Rhian was not touching her fur. She could tolerate many things, but she had an eerie feeling that the leopard might decide to make her an ugly hairless cat of some kind. The thought was disturbing on so many levels.

"Tigress…"

A warning.

"Where are you going?"

The kung fu master didn't even dignify that with a response, instead she swiftly bounded out of the room, letting her paws fly against the hard granite floor as she exploded into the hall. Her eyes narrowed derisively. She had the nearby hallways memorized to a certain extent, but the compound was huge. She wasn't sure which direction would provide her with sufficient cover so she could disappear for a couple of hours. Her decision was made for her when she heard soft pawsteps careening towards her from behind.

Tigress turned down the south hallway, lunging past ornately decorated figures, and large silk tapestries. As her surroundings continued to blur past her, the South China tiger began to notice the extravagant things appearing less and less. She lengthened her strides forcing her limbs to move faster, and the large marble pillars and grandiose decorations disappeared entirely.

Tigress slowed to a leisurely pace. This new hallway was almost Spartan in appearance.

Familiar wooden structures greeted her, and Tigress' ears perked in interest as the metallic sound of weapons rang through the air.

She slipped past a wooden entrance, and had mere seconds to move out of the way as a jagged sword careened towards her face. The kung fu master managed to dodge by placing one foot firmly on the wall behind her and using her momentum to leap into a graceful flip that let her watch the sword slide harmlessly past and embed itself into the wall.

Tigress landed in a crouch.

A long whistle of appreciation caused her to look up.

"Alright boys I hope you saw that, because I can guarantee that even if you train for the next hundred years none of you will EVER be that skilled."

A large muscled bound ox who was practically drooping with age stepped forward, and smiled companionably. "Your Silas'new bedwarmer then?" An expression of utter loathing must have told him how much she loved that particular title because he backtracked immediately, a sheepish grin on his face. "Ah, no offence meant." He turned back toward the gang of soldiers who had stopped training to stare at her. "Boys this is the new lady of the house, and the one you will be guarding along with Master Silas."

A resentful silence followed that statement.

Finally, one incredibly suicidal and incredibly stupid young boar leered at her.

"I believe we all just saw her dodge a sword that should have impaled her right between her pretty eyes. She obviously isn't cutting it as a woman. She's defective and insults us by coming in here and fighting like a man. Why should I protect her? Ungrateful whore."

Tigress' stiffened.

Her paws shook as she clenched them into tight fists. Slowly, she bared her fangs and thoughts of destroying the boar in the most violent and graphic way possible danced across her vision. She moved to act on her less than healthy thoughts and was abruptly stopped by the ox's scarred hoof.

The ox, who apparently led this group of deviants, scowled and in three quick strides, crossed the space between him and his subordinate. Without any warning he grasped the boar by his armor and callously threw him to the ground. The pig let out a startled cry of pain.

His leader's expression was murderous.

"First thing little swine, I don't care what your bloody opinion on her is. She is Silas' mate to be and if anything happens to her because of you he will KILL you. Secondly, whelp, you are nothing. You know nothing. Understand nothing. Even without Silas Tigress still ranks above you. Do you know why? It's because she's a Master. I suppose your priggish lifestyle hasn't taught you what that means yet. Huh? "

The boar cowered under his rage and said nothing.

The ox rolled his eyes, and turned to glower at the rest of his subordinates.

"Break is over. Go train. Now."

They all flinched back at his ornery expression.

"Sir!"

The aged warrior turned to Tigress. "And you. I'd like you to come with me for a minute."

Tigress tilted her head to the side, and slowly nodded in agreement.

What else was she supposed to do?

Stay in the room with a bunch of sexist twits that she wasn't allowed to fight under any circumstances?

Yeah.

Two words: Hell no.

So Tigress did what any self-respecting female would do, and followed the aging ox. They didn't go far, adjoined to the training room was a small living quarters with a tiny table, and scrolls littered over the expanse of the floor. Tigress stood awkwardly off to the side as the ox sat down a chair that was abnormally small for someone his size.

"Ah, I'm getting senile in my old age, forgot to introduce myself." The ox dipped his head respectfully. "My name is Jiro I am the chief guard here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jiro."

He regarded her with a solemn gaze. "Master Tigress, I have served this family for years and I will continue to do so till the day I die. It was my job to protect Silas' mother. I failed, and the one thing she asked me to do before her death was to look after her son. I failed at that too. Silas became a cruel manipulative boy. I feel…responsible for his actions. That is why I'm here. " He sent her a searching look. "Why are you here?"

What a broad question.

"I'm here because Silas decided to court me…" Tigress sighed in exasperation. "And because I suck at gambling."

The ox chuckled heartily. "Fair enough young warrior, perhaps a better question would be do you plan to stay?"

Tigress pondered that.

Did she?

If she really wanted to she could escape she was more than able…However there's only one tiny midget sized problem. She sent the ox a flat look. "I have to stay, if I don't Silas will never let me live in peace. He will summon the council, and they will not rest until they break me or I'm dead. I won't live my life running"

The ox hummed appreciatively. "Bold words from one so young." Jiro sent her a suspicious look. "You aren't related to my wife are you?"

Tigress' whiskers twitched in amusement.

"I sincerely doubt it."

Jiro snorted, disbelieving, before his expression melted into curiosity.

"Ah, one more thing, why were you running into my training hall?"

"Rhian."

A curt monosyllabic answer that described everything.

His eyes twinkled mischievously, and he leaned forward across the desk.

"Little Rhian giving you trouble? That's shocking. She's normally quite nice to everyone."

Pfft. Lies. What Rhian was he talking about?

Tigress stared at him blankly.

"Rhian and Ashia hate me."

Subtle she was not.

Jiro's expression darkened at her statement, and his ears swiveled back against his mighty head. "Ashia…you don't see her type much anymore."

"And what type is that? Cold? Narrow minded? Judgemental?…How about abrasive and materialistic?"

Tigress interjected helpfully.

The ox gestured with one hoof, cutting her off impatiently. "Yes she all those things and more, but Ashia has a reason. She has a deep rooted hatred for fighters of any kind. People like you and me anger her."

Tigress closed her eyes remembering the consort's words from a couple of days ago.

_"…. Your kind. Fighters.__Masters. __You are positively barbaric. Reckless people like you use pretty words like peace keeping, and justice to cloak your need for violence. "- Her lip curled in distaste."You disgust me."_

The South China tiger gave herself a rough shake, fluffing out her orange fur, and opened blazing scarlet eyes. She gave the ox a dry look. "You don't say."

Jiro returned her sarcasm with a grave look. "Master Tigress, all these girls are here because they're parents sold them to Silas as consorts. Ashia is here because her uncle didn't think she was stable or pure enough to become anything else. A long time ago, Ashia's hometown was marauded and taken down by raiders. They killed her parents, and afterwards, Tigress, they did the worst thing a man could ever do to a woman."

Tigress froze, and without realizing it she began to quiver in rage.

Ashia had been violated, and then come to live as consort for a prick like Silas?

WHY?

"Master Tigress, please calm yourself…I have one last request to make."

The South China tiger took a ragged breath, and forced her anger down, when she felt less inclined to claw something she nodded tersely at the ox to continue.

"Silas has systematically released every one of my soldiers, brothers, and trusted men from his service. All he has left me with are these hot blooded idiots that don't know or understand what a true battle entails." He sent her a piercing look. "You do know, and if anyone attacks this compound I'd like your help. I can't protect the people here on my own anymore. I am much too old, and much too tired."

Anything had to be better than the constant pampering she had to endure these last couple of days. Without even really thinking about it she found herself acquiescing to the old warrior.

"If anyone attacks, I'll do what I can."

Tigress was being asked to fight again.

…To protect people that hated her.

She twitched.

Welcome to the life of luxury.

* * *

><p>In the cloudy mists high above the heavens Suki stood watching her mate prowl restlessly back and forth in front of her.<p>

"Lush."

No response.

He continued to pace, his muscles rippling beneath his glossy pelt as he walked.

"Lush!"

He paused midstep, and peered back at her. Slowly, she made her way towards her agitated mate, forcefully pushing her muzzle against his, and purring heavily. His soft mane draped across her face, and she could feel the tension in his muscles melting away. He gave her an apologetic lick on the cheek, and gently laid his head on top of hers.

"Suki, I thought he was dead. I thought we beat him a long time ago."

She chuckled darkly. "He's like a cockroach. You can step on him but he never dies…"

Her mate growled, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"I won't let him touch you."

Suki extracted herself from her mate, her eyes softening. "I know. My place is at your side. I won't be leaving anytime soon."

"LUSH! SUKI!"

A young male lion loped up to them, his spiked mane bobbing lightly as he ran while a tiny trail of blood fell across his eyes.

"What is it? What happened?"

The adolescent lion panted, his eyes wide with panic.

"Something's wrong! Darkness….something dark just showed up on the plains. It eats…engulfs everything. Liza is dead! What the hell is it?"

Lush was already in motion, bolting forward with Suki close on his heels. Both lion gods flew across the clouds hurtling towards the plains. In mere seconds they crossed the great divide, exploding into the plains area, and were met with a grisly sight that made their blood run cold.

A creature made up entirely of darkness with distorted limbs and tiny dark holes that substituted for eyes stood over the decapitated body of a lion. Whatever it was, it had the warped body of a lion, and its mane lashed to and fro as if filled with a writhing mass of venomous snakes. Blood seeped from its muzzle, and from its mouth hung a hind leg that had been brutally ripped from some feline. The pride surrounded the beast on all sides. Fearless. Angry. Poised to attack at Lush's command.

The majestic leader stalked forward, eyes dark with fury.

Suki walked beside him, and as their scent wafted toward the dark beast, it raised its fugly head, unceremoniously dropping the limb to the ground, slowly a twisted smile stretched across its lips.

"Long time no see Suki."

Lush snarled in anger, and bounded forward-crossing the distance separating him from the monstrous creature in a few quick leaps. After coming within striking distance he roared, his large ivory fangs flashing mere inches from dark, blood stained fangs. The dark creature responded with a feral roar, droplets of blood spraying from his mouth and staining the Pride leader's fur red.

The dark mass twirled, and writhed as the creature threw his head back and howled in laughter, when he subsided into chuckles and locked eyes with Suki his face twisted into a cruel sneer.

"This is your mate? This is the almighty leader of the heavens? You deserted my master for him?"

Suki gave him a flat look.

"You expected me to stay?"

The demon leered. "It was your duty to stay. You were his mate you arrogant wench!"

"I was his toy, his favorite possession, he used me." Her tone gaze turned cold. "And you, you spineless cannibalistic bastard, you ate my cubs." The lion goddess hissed.

He licked his blood stained muzzle. "They were quite delicious, and that was only the beginning."

The dark creature laughed, a psychotic high pitched sound that made the pride take a step back. Glowing, dagger like claws slid out and pierced into the ground, and to everyone's horror long shadowy veins rocketed from his warped paws splitting the plains, and wilting the grass. The very heavens trembled, and his dark form visibly grew in stature.

Long shade-like creatures emerged from his ever growing shadow.

Suki watched in revulsion as the shades took feline like forms, multiplying into an army of dark writhing lions and deformed lionesses.

The demon who had started all this grinned icily.

"I will do my master's bidding…You are all going to die."

The heavenly pride roared in anger at the challenge.

Thunder rolled.

Piercing winds tore through the sky in response to their fury.

Lush's deep roar rose above the rest, and he rushed forward throwing himself at the demon with an enraged snarl.

As one, the rest of the pride lunged into the fray snapping and viciously ripping at any dark creature stupid enough to come within distance of their fangs and claws.

Suki stood off to the side watching as her pride mates fought and died around her. She growled, and unsheathed her claws falling to the ground on fours. With a feral snarl she leapt on the back of the nearest demon, clamping down on its exposed neck with her powerful jaws, and ripped a deep set of gashes down its spine. She agilely leapt away from the corpse as it fell to the ground dead.

The lion goddess panted and her eyes flicked frantically back and forth as the metallic scent of blood settled over the clearing

The gods were at war.

* * *

><p>(With Po)<p>

They had just arrived at the outskirts of Lao Shi, a tiny town that was three day's travel from Silas' compound, and it had begun to storm.

Po glared up angrily at the clouds, as rain drenched his pelt making him look more like a drowned rat than a tiger.

"Dude. Not. Cool."

Rona chuckled and brushed past him walking directly up to the gates and began talking to the guards. Shifu stood next to him, a contemplative expression on his face. Neither of them said anything, and Po shuffled from paw to paw as his weights continued to make his life miserable. Uh oh.

He paled, and a sick expression crossed over his face.

"Master Shifu."

The red panda sent him a questioning glance.

In a tiny voice the white tiger said.

"I have to go."

His master blinked uncomprehendingly.

"Go where?"

Po grimaced, and his paws still shuffling nervously.

"Yunno-go…like go _go."_

The red panda's jaw dropped in astonishment. "You have to go? _Now_?"

The Grandmaster twitched. They were in the middle of freakin nowhere. There was no place out of sight for him to go. The red panda turned anxiously to find Rona still talking with the guards at the gates. The scarred lioness gestured animatedly towards them, and then said a few more clipped words. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence the lioness returned with a small grin.

"Alright my furry kung fu friends, we got in."

Po was trembling.

"That's great."

She sent him a strange look that clearly said why are you jumping around like that you odd multi-colored kitteh, but verbally she said nothing. The blue eyed lioness made a quick follow me motion and walked back to the gates with Po and Shifu trailing behind her. One of the guardsmen, a bulky gorilla, made a sharp gesture and the large wooden gates slowly creaked open.

Rona lead the way inside, and Po's eyes widened.

"Woah…"

The streets were all muddy due to the rain, but the town itself was obscenely clean. Wooden houses, and a large market with varying stands was the first thing to greet them upon entering.

The adolescent lioness nudged him with a paw. "Don't gape. It's rude. Oh yeah and stay away from the artistic vendors. They like kidnapping exotic species and painting them for hours." She glanced around suspiciously and her voice lowered to a whisper. "And sometimes they like doing body art." She studied him, eyes roaming over his appearance. "They might decide to shave you for it."

Po's eyes widened.

Okay….Artists are creepy in the extreme.

Shifu interjected into their lovely discussion.

"Alright you two, where are we going?"

The scarred lioness gave a sheepish grin. "I have a friend that placed an informant in Silas' house. He can probably tell us a little bit more about what we're up against."

Shifu nodded slowly.

"And where is this friend?"

She gave a light shrug

"Just up the street."

Rona. Was. A. Fuggin. Liar.

Just up the street translated into six blocks, three flights of stairs, and five alleyways. Po glowered as rain trailed down his soaked fur. They had finally stopped at a compact little house. Rona rapped at the door twice, and now they stood waiting in the down pouring rain.

There was a loud thud, followed by a stream of obscene cursing then the paper thin door to the house slid open, and a canine like face peeked out.

"If you're another one of those traveling salesmen I swear to every living god I will be forced to rip your leg off and beat you with it."

Rona cleared her throat, and the fox's attention was drawn to her.

A pause.

"Rona?"

"Kuo." She said evenly.

The grey-ish fox let out a yelp of excitement, sliding the door open. "What are you doing here? You brat, you never visit."

Rona's whisker twitched in a amusement.

"Yes, well-"

Po's eyes bulged, and his bladder felt like it was gonna explode. With a hurried "sorry" he brushed past the fox, holding his bad arm protectively against his chest as he went on an epic quest in search of a bathroom. Everyone stood shell shocked at having just seen Po barge into someone's house uninvited.

Kuo blinked, and gave Rona a dark look. "Why don't you come in?"

"Heh…"

Rona smiled weakly and followed the slender fox into his house and out of the rain. Upon entering the living room she roughly shook out her fur showering everyone with droplets of water. Shifu sighed, and Kuo hissed at getting splashed.

The scarred lioness gave a nervous chuckle.

The fox scowled darkly. "Rona…You suck…"

She smiled innocently.

"Love you too Kuo, but I actually didn't come here to confess my undying feelings for you."

"Shocking."

Kuo rolled his onyx colored eyes.

She huffed, and flicked the canine with the tip of her claws. "Shut up. Look the reason I came here is to ask about one of your informants. I know one of them is in the ruling warlord of the west's house. We need to find out about Master Tigress, his mate to be. We're in the process of stopping a mating ceremony."

The fox stiffened and his mock angry expression became grim."By ruling warlord I'm assuming you mean Silas?" They both nodded and he gestured to the reed mats behind them.

"Perhaps you should sit down…"

Shifu's eyes widened in alarm, and Rona's eyes narrowed

"What happened?"

"Dammit. I hate being the bearer of bad news."

The scarred lioness grit her teeth.

"Kuo. What. Happened?"

His sighed despairingly.

"My informant has told me that the warlord of the West is due to mate with Tigress in four days."

"WHAT THE FRUIT?"

Po who had just arrived back on the scene had an expression of complete and utter horror on his face.

The mating ceremony had been bumped up.

Why?

His mind flashed to the lion goddess that had brought him back to life

What were the gods doing up there? Getting drunk?

Po glared up towards the ceiling in exasperation…

Suki…what the crap?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me address a one or two things.<strong>

**1)Kuo means vast in Chinese.**

**2)Before someone mentions something about there being no bathrooms in ancient China, they had SOMETHING a whole in the ground a makeshift outhouse..Something I dunno what. The only concrete thing I know is that China was one of the first countries to invent the ancient substitute for toilet paper ^^**

**3) In the middle where the gods are fighting. The reason it got so graphic so fast is because they don't use kung fu, even though they could if they truly wanted too. The gods in this story fight like regular lions and lionesses with their fangs and claws.**

**4) R and R XD Next chappie's comin soon**


	23. Not a chappie Hiatus notice

Alright...guys I'm sincerely sorry to say this but I'm putting TGD on hold...possibly indefinitely. Today a child got bit by a dog, and my dog-a pitbull was involved even though she didn't actually bite anyone. Long story short animal control was called, and they're putting my dog down for being at the wrong fuckin place at the wrong fucking time that dog meant the world to me I've had her since I was ten...fuck... I'm not in a good place mentally to write this story and I still have school...I dunno I'll probably pick this story up again when I don't feel so...pissed.

If I don't update within the next month or two odds are I'm suspending my account cuz I don't have the time-because I'm a Junior in high school that's stressing and trying to graduate... or I wont have the motivation to write anymore. If that happens TGD will be up for adoption, and you can send me a message saying you want to take over writing it.

...I'm really sorry guys, I know I promised some of you I would finish this story out...I just...Ugh

Anyways...Thank you for those of you who took the time to read this story...And to Azure X Jen thank you for beta-ing you're amazing. I would have sent an email but...im just too damn tired and emotionally messed up right now

and Scalet shadow; Thank you for all of your ideas they are awesome and would make a kick ass addition to the story...just maybe not written by me anymore...I dunno shadow...maybe if I cant finish you can take over this fic?

I guess this is goodbye for a bit...

Laterz guys

~SF901


	24. Final Notice

Alright folks, its been about a month since I've been on here. Im giving major thanks to some of you for your words they meant a lot and now that things have blown over a bit Im doing a little better now but unfortunately I dont think I have the time to write good stories on here anymore or the necessary patience to finish them all the way cuz all my multi chappie stories never get finished so The Grand Design is officially up for adoption to anyone that thinks they can handle it. Its been a hell of a ride guys, and we had some funXD

And special regards to: C.R Meadows, FFcrazy15, Azure x Jen, ScaletShadow, SteelBlastBee for the ideas or support they've given throughout this story.

In the future I might write more stories maybe on here, or most likely on wattpad, but otherwise Im officially done with this story and possibly all my other ones till further notice.

Pm me or Review if you want it


	25. As Per Request How it would have ended

**Okay so I'm not particularly proud of having to abandon this story, and several people have asked- pmed or reviewed for a summary of what would have happened had I continued so I procrastinated a bit on everything else so I could get this out to you all:3 Here's how the summary is gonna work .I summarized the whole story from where I left off to how I planned to end this series. In between I actually wrote out spoilers for certain parts so you can skim and then read the most important parts as they would have been written.**

**This is the last update I'll be doing for awhile after this I'm going into a legit hiatus- although if after reading the summary you want me to do a oneshot of a particular moment in the summary I can find time to do that, and just a warning. This is NOT a short summary. I had this planned out as a trilogy, and the sequel to the TGD was gonna be all about Po and Tigress getting together which is why there wasn't much fluff in the first one.**

**~Okay so from where I left off~**

Rona took Po and Shifu to meet one of her contacts Kuo the fox, Kuo has apparently planted a spy in Silas' house that has been undercover for months. Po still has a broken arm, and the wedding got bumped up. The five and Raja are off distracting the council and Tigress is dealing with a bunch of rich girls, and everyone hates her there except Koza and Rhian.

From there, raiders(wolverines) that have been after Silas' wealth for months would have invaded Silas' house while he was away, and captured all the women. Tigress who doesn't give a shit about silas's possessions had no intention of stopping them, that is until they began to attack Koza, and kill Jiro. Tigress then tries to stop them and they make an example out of her, they beat the crap out of her, and she couldn't do anything because there were just too many hostages and possible deaths around. They chained her and put her in a cell somewhere in the compound.

Meanwhile all the other consorts have been rounded up, and placed in a separate room, and being high class females have no idea what to do in this situation. Rhian breaks her chains and frees all of the other girls revealing that she is Kuo's contact and has years worth of training with her. She then tracks Tigress down and frees her. Tigress breaks out intent on avenging Jiro and paying the wolverines back tenfold. She causes a ruckus and manages to release the captured guards and lead them into a fight with the raiders. The guards win, but the lead wolverine is old, and experienced. He doesn't go down like the others and Tigress challenges him to a one on one fight.

She barely wins, but his weapon was poisontipped and slashed her face.

She ends up losing consciousness.

When Tigress wakes up an old female ox (Jiro's wife) claiming to be a healer is hovering over her.

They have a heart to heart, and Tigress finds out she is now permanently blind in one eye, and for the next few days she will be weak because of the poison.

Silas comes back two days later, and Tigress prepares for the wedding.

Ashia helps prep her for it, fitting her dress, and such. They have a heart to heart, and Ashia tells her she should run. Tigress refuses.

The day of the wedding arrives, and as the vows are about to be said, Rona rudely interrupts, dropping down from the ceiling. Po and Shifu follow her, and Silas gets pissed off. Po declares a challenge again this time in public with witnesses where Silas can't refuse.

They fight, Po beats the crap out of Silas but then almost loses.

Meanwhile up in the heavens the lovely beastie demon senses Silas' evil and leaves the battle with the gods, popping down to earth and dragging the noble off to hell and declaring the real war will start soon. Po and the others try to stop him but only manage to get hurt, Suki arrives after Silas is already gone and fixes everyone up saying they deserve a peaceful moment because very soon they wont have any peace at all.

Po is incredibly wounded at this point and collapses.

**-Spoiler alert thing-**

Po lay propped against a pillar. He panted heavily his eyes dull with pain, as Suki disappeared after Silas and the demon. Every muscle in his body was screaming with pain, but that barely registered to him. It was over. Silas was gone. The demon thing had disappeared with him. Tigress was okay. Faintly he heard someone dropping to their knees next to him, and he locked eyes with Tigress' intense scarlet gaze.

"Po…I don't know how to thank you for what you did here today."

She murmured, laying her paw across his arm.

He chuckled and let out a satisfied purr wrapping his good arm around her and drawing her into a one armed hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, basking in her familiar scent. "Tigress…" he rasped whispering in her ear.

"Yeah Po?" She muttered back, an odd lilt in her voice.

He rocked back on his heels and gave her a toothy grin. "I really won... " his grin widened and his eyes glittered with excitement."Does this mean you'll show me Viper's secret stash when we get home?"

Tigress blinked disbelievingly at him, before she erupted into a fit of laughter.

He sent her a confused expression that only made her laugh harder.

Between chuckles she stepped forward, her eyes gentle with humor, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, lingering a little longer than was necessary.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and you could hear muffled.

"HOLY SHI-" Before someone stepped on Mantis, and faintly Viper's angry hiss could be heard.

Po gaped, his fur burning at her touch.

"Yeah Po. I'll show you Viper's stash when we get home."

His eyes glazed over and he nodded.

Tigress chuckled again happy to be among friends where she belonged.

**-end of spoiler 1-**

*sequel*

Alright so after that there would have been a time skip to six months later everything goes back to normal, and at this point Po and Tigress are spending a ridiculous amount of time together and are always touching. They're not a couple yet but everyone knows they really are except them. Po receives a letter delivered by a falcon that basically said his real father wants him to come back home because he misses him, and Po's like oh shit I'm not a panda anymore…awkward.

But Tigress supports him, and Po and the Five all journey to Po's homeland.

His father and the panda tribe greet him, but something is off about the bears, and the Five knows it. Po finds out his mother has been dead for years and his father finds out his son is the dragon warrior and a panda-turned tiger. They have a family bonding moment and his father basically tells him he needs to learn to take over the bear tribe because he's getting up there in age. Po says no…then says he'll think about it.

As the visit progresses bears begin to show up delirious, and abnormally weak. There is no idea why, but its happening more and more. One night Po's dad approaches him, and tells him even though he's the dragon warrior he needs to find happiness, and settle down-stop screwing around in this fighting nonsense. Po says he's not interested in settling down yet. His dad doesn't listen and finds some nearby tiger girls to set him up with. One of which is the first female tiger master to come after Tigress, and her name is Vera.

Po freaks out cuz they're flirting with him, and he doesn't know what to do. He runs to Tigress' room to hide, and Tigress lets him while laughing at his predicament.

Eventually they leave, and po and Tigress have a moment.

Things get worse as half the tribe ends up weak and delusional. Vera ends up getting aggressive in pursuing Po, and her and Tigress get into it multiple times with Po interfering before any real damage is done. The one time he wasn't there to interfere, Vera basically says Tigress is emotionless and Po needed someone that could love him.

Tigress runs off frustrated and angry at herself.

Po finds out about it later via the five, and basically tells Vera in the politest manner possible to piss off, because Tigress was amazing.

He goes out to find her and this is what would have happened.

**-Spoiler alert number 2-**

"Tigress!" Po gave a sigh of relief as he spotted the familiar striped pelt of his friend through the tree growth sitting on a rock with her back to him. She didn't respond to her name, and he sighed knowing that Vera had done more damage with her words than she would ever realize. He stepped out of the treeline, and padded up to his friend stopping a few feet away from her.

"Tigress."

Her ears twitched a little, but she didn't respond.

His heart wrenched.

"Tigress, nothing she said was true. You're not cold, you're not heartless. You're a beautiful person inside and out. " he murmured softly, trying not to lather too much affection into his words in fear she might actually run.

Tigress slowly turned, and immediately Po noted her eyes were abnormally bright-burning with pain.

"No need for that Po…she was right. I'm too cold to have a mate. I never planned on taking one, and no one not even you." Her voice actually cracked and his eyes widened in shock. Tigress looked vulnerable…not fragile, but the expression on her face was heartbreaking."Especially not you, Po you deserve someone so much better."

"That's a lie!" The severity of his reply shocked even him and Tigress glanced up at him in surprise. His tone softened as he took a step forward. "Tigress, you're so far out of my league, that sometimes I think I'd have to learn to fly just to reach you. Hell, all these other girls my dad has been throwing at me, are great in their own right but…they're not you…. Whenever they try to talk to me I'm always wondering what you're doing? Is Tigress as bored as I am? I wonder if Tigress is awake?-"

Tigress got to her paws scrutinizing his expression. "Po…" She said carefully.

"I mean honestly, it's insane how much of my day revolves around you.-"

"Po!"

He paused and his eyes gentled as he focused on her. "Tigress, I think I-"

"PO!" She snarled abruptly cutting him off. She sighed as his bewildered expression, and warily massaged her forehead. "Po, you can't…" She swallowed heavily and her voice came out stronger. She motioned at the space between them with one paw. "WE can't happen." She muttered dully.

He glanced at her his emerald eyes filled with hurt. "Tigress, I care about you, and I know you feel the same, why-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T" Tigress roared her ivory fangs flashing. She quickly stepped back-her entire body quivering, "Po…" She breathed out his name softer this time. "Po everything I touch breaks. I won't break you too." She murmured dropping to the ground on all fours and fleeing from him. Po watched her retreating figure stunned. His ears drooped and his eyes glazed over in sadness.

"Tigress." He murmured softly.

**-end of spoiler 2**-

Kay so after that, everything is awkward and Po is listless for the next couple of days as things get progressively worse for the bear tribe. The five come to the conclusion that whatever is happening to the bears isn't magic, it's chemical, and a drug. They stake a watchout, and Po and Tigress can't even look at each other things are so awkward.

Late at night They see some odd looking bird that fled as soon as it sees them. They tracked it and cornered it the next day. Apparently the bird had been selling opium to the bear tribe, and it was an eagle from the Americas. Po and the Five kicked it out of China, and then go back to tell Po's father they had driven the drug dealer out. Po tells his dad he's going to leave.

They have a moment.

His dad throws a going away party for him

Before the party when Po's by himself he basically curses at Suki, and asks her for help with his sucky love life. Suki shows up in a vision and says that if he wants Tigress he has to fight for her, and that Tigress is stubborn and hates change but if he perseveres he can still end up with her. She also tells him that since he cared enough to fight Silas for her, AND that he respects her wishes enough to let her go when she rejected him it was NOT a crush. He was in love with her.

Po was like:

O.o

WHAT

THE

HELL?

…aaaand Tigress doesn't feel welcome and sulks by a nearby river.

Vera surprisingly is the one that seeks her out, and confronts her on why she isn't at the party with Po.

Tigress tells her to shove it.

Vera basically tells her that there are A LOT of douches out there that will only want Tigress for her body, and never respect her for who she is and what she does. Po wasn't like that, not only did he respect her he would never ask her to change because he loved her the way she was.

Tigress had a durr moment and then realizes Vera's right…to her complete and utter annoyance.

Vera then basically tells her to go get her man, and Tigress goes back to the party

…Pulls Po out of the crowd of people, and away from the entertainment to the most secluded place she can think of.

He stutters through and apology, and says even though he does have feelings for her, he understands she needs time and could do better than him

She silences him by kissing him on the lips.

Po is in shock.

They both end up together after that moment. Officially as a couple.

They go back to the party on cloud nine. Po introduces Tigress as his new girlfriend. Mantis goes into epileptic shock, and Monkey runs around in circles like a spazz. Viper and Crane are like "awwwwwwww." And shifu and Po's dad pass the hell out.

Next day, goodbyes are said and everyone travels home all hunky dory.

As they arrive at the palace steps, they see Rona beaten bloody and half dead.

Everyone flips out, and they take her to the Palace to heal. We learn that as she predicted the kids she takes care of were not hated or rejected by the orphanage anymore, and she kicked them all out so they can go find families and be loved in a stable environment. After she did that apparently she got into a fight with some of the other street gangs, and she did not fight well enough despite her skill, and she ended up broken and bleeding on the palace steps.

A family moment would be inserted there.

After that a time skip woulda happened, and I would have fast forwarded to when Po and Tigress got married, and had twins, and Rona had decided to leave China to go find other lions in Africa and see what she could have had.

**-spoiler 3 of a moment with Po and his kids…meh some of you have seen this one already:3-**

"Shhh. Don't alert it."  
>"What does alert mean?"<br>Tigress's attention faltered as she trained- her ears twitching at the sound of her mischievous daughters' voice. She resisted the urge to look down where she knew the twin cubs were creeping behind up her-which is why several seconds later she was utterly shocked when she felt tiny pointed fangs biting into her tail.  
>She hissed in pain-swerving on her feet and lightly flinging the darker cub bodily through the air. The cub landed heavily on her paws.<br>The lighter cub looked at her sister -ears flicking back and whined.  
>"Rei you alerted her."<br>Rei glared-baring her fangs at her lighter counterpart.  
>"Shut up Mia."<br>Tigress blinked at her two daughters-a slow evil smile creeping across her face as she stalked towards them."Well after all that training and sweat I think I'm feeling hungry." The South china tiger smirked. "and you two are starting to look edible. You don't mind if I have a bite do you?" Tigress was all but purring by this point.  
>Her cubs looked at each other horrified, and ran for their puny lives streaking away. "DAAAADDDDDDDD. Mum's trying to eat us!"<br>Tigress chuckled-the predator inside her rumbling in pleasure at the playful interaction with her cubs. She lunged after the twins-whiskers twitching amusement as they zigg zagged away frantically looking for their father.  
>Her eyes narrowed as a flash of white and black careened past the cubs and lunged in her direction-she had a second to react bracing herself before her mate tackled her to the ground. Po blinked down at her bemused, and loudly cleared his throat-getting the attention of the rapidly retreating cubs. "Dastardly fiend. Don't worry kids I'll protect you from this gorgeous adversary."<br>Tigress snorted derisively as her cubs gagged and trotted away.  
>Po blinked as the cubs disappeared into the Hall of heroes-not moving from his position atop of his mate. He looked down at his mate-eyes softening. "They got you again didn't they?"<br>Tigress sighed and nodded wearily.  
>Po chuckled-and he nuzzled her cheek purring apologetically.<br>Tigress gave a small smile-leaning into her mates warmth and letting his vibrations soothe her. "Bloody annoying cubs. They never sit still."  
>Po climbed off of her, and helped her to her feet-eyes twinkling with merriment. "The sun rises and sets on those cubs. You looooooooooooove them pranks and all."<br>Tigress rolled her eyes lightly cuffing the white tiger with a sheathed claw.

"Tigress!"

Both tigers turned at the sound of Viper's voice. Their serpentine friend slithered up to them-weaving back and forth uncertainly. "Uh Tigress your cubs are complaining. They're hungry."  
>Tigress groaned cradling her head in her paws to stem the oncoming headache. Her cubs were always hungry, and although they could talk in complete sentences but they still needed milk. This stage of motherhood was killing her slowly. Her jaw clenched and she began to stride away. Tigress paused when she realized she was alone. She glanced over her shoulder at her mate who had begun to sneak away eyes narrowing at his escaping figure. "You coming?"<br>Po froze at being caught and-slowly turned with a deer in the head lights expression. "Do I have to?"  
>Tigress grinned smugly. "Part of the sacrifices of being a father-entertain your cubs. They're teething, and I refuse to be the only one suffering."<br>Po sighed heavily-ears flattening against his head.  
>Parenthood is by far the WORST job ever.<br>He smiled wryly at himself.  
>But-gods. His cubs were CUTE.<p>

The tiger family sat in Tigress's room  
>Tigress sat- her back turned to her mate with Rei suckling greedily from her -and Mia burping happily in the corner. Po watched his family with soft eyes. Quiet moments like these were rare. He leaned against the paper thin door of the room getting comfortable, and began to eat the bowl of noodles he had liberated from the kitchen and brought with him.<br>Mia glanced at Tigress eyes blinking curiously.  
>"Hey mum can dad make milk like that?"<br>Po choked on his noodles.  
>Tigress blinked slowly lips twitching as she fought back the urge to smile.<p>

"No."

Mia's head tilted to the side-eyeing Rei speculatively.  
>"Will I be able to make milk like that?"<br>Tigress nodded warily not liking the mischievous gleam in her daughter's eyes.  
>"Sweet! Does that mean I can drink my own?"<br>Po tried not to die. He hit the floor rolling-unsure if he was laughing or choking.  
>Tigress groaned exasperatingly. "gods. No Mia. "<br>The light orange cub looked morbidly offended.  
>"Why not?"<br>Tigress twitched.  
>"We just don't."<br>Mia stepped forward -eyes narrowed dangerously. "WHY not?"  
>Tigress's answer was oddly clipped as she tried to end this slightly disturbing conversation.<br>"I dunno. We just DON'T."  
>The cub rolled her eyes and laid down huffily sprawling out so her head was resting on her paws. "That's stupid I'm going too."<br>Po had tears in his eyes- he was laughing so hard. Mia was pure chaos. Tigress twitched as Rei sat still suckling entirely oblivious to the drama that just went on. Po smiled. He loved his family. They were perfect. His sea green eyes gentled. He wouldn't give them up for the world.  
>Jul 23rd, 3:18pm<p>

**-End spoiler 3-**

Kay so that would be the end of TGD sequel.

The final installment would have centered on Rei and Mia as they tried to get to adulthood as the demon from the TGD came back with his master and an army. Tigress and Po would have to raise an army of their own, train it and fight the hellish pride.

It would start out with Po and Rei getting captured and shipped off to Africa as slaves for the demon's pride. They cant escape for a long time but Po manages to get Rei out of there just as she's hitting puberty so no one touches her. She traverses the plains of Africa looking for her nearest powerful relative-Rona. Eventually after many errors she finds her, and explains Po's imprisonment.

Rona goes to her pride for help and they're useless so she takes Rei and heads back to China to get help from the Five. A male lion follows her from the pride because he likes her, and they end up together. Tigress and everyone else have assumed Po and Rei are dead by this point so when Rona, rona's mate and rei show up there's a tearful reunion and then they go off to help Po. They get to Africa and free him, but by this time the demon's pride is almost ready.

TGD3 was going to be a legitimate war story full of fighting, and drama. Not battles straight up WAR. …Silas had an illegitimate son around the twins age that played a large part in all this. In order to get soldiers for the war Tigress ends up challenging the leader of the tiger council for his position kicking his ass, and getting control of an army to help, and making Po her right hand man.

Not only that but while staying in the council's domain Tigress takes on her first apprentice/pupil and trains her for battle. Tigress also manages to change the laws that limit female tigers, so a few of them joined the army as well.

Meanwhile Silas' bastard son was in fact not an asshole like his father and made friends with the twins. He was the exact opposite of his dad seeing as he was a pacifist and refused to ended up being bestfriends with Mia, and he had a crush on Rei. They are teens by the time the war is actually happening.

In the final battle, we find out that the Demon's Master is Suki's exmate. Him and Suki had three cubs all of which were eaten by his demon underling except one scrawny cub that fell down to earth and lost her godliness.

-everyone looks at Rona-

She sweatdrops. "you've got to be kidding me."

The dark hell-lord wanted his mate and daughter back but Suki with tears running down her face says no and issues one final attack on him and his evilness telling everyone to get out of the way. Po, Tigress, the Five and Rei all manage to get out of the way. Mia doesn't make it, and the attack consumes her as well as the dark creatures.

After the dust clears, the demon and his master are gone and Tigress breaks down, yelling at Rei asking why she hadn't been watching her sister.

Rei breaks down thinking her sister's death is her fault, and runs away from home.

Everything is relatively peaceful after that.

The bad things are gone.

Po and Tigress grow older together, sad about the cub they lost and the cub that ran away. They end up adopting Silas' son that they had treated as their own since meeting him.

Rona and her mate had many cubs, making Po a happy uncle.

Years later when Rei was around 25 she came back with a cub in arm, and covered in scars saying the darkness creatures were not done yet and were still hunting. Po and Tigress were now grandparents on the verge of another fight….

**And THAT is basically as far as I've gotten with the plot for this series. I summarized it as best I could. I can maybe do oneshots of parts that you all want to see written and not summarized but other than that I'm officially on Hiatus, and TGD is officially the property of Ihatethesystem who is continuing the plot as she sees fit^^**

**Peace out kiddies**

**~SF901**


End file.
